Overwatch Prompt Fills
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: These are a selection of Overwatch oneshots that can/will focus on different characters/relationships. Prompts are always welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

Jesse winced in pain as the ninja's roughly tied his wrists behind his back, tying him to the pole in the centre of the room.

Gabe was going to be so pissed off at him.

Ana was going to lecture him on befriending a target.

Jack was probably just going to glare at him… as usual.

This sucked….

…..

Hanzo felt numb.

Everything went so wrong, so fast and now his Father knew about his eldest son's…. preferences.

And Jesse was going to be the one punished for it…. Sentenced to death for crimes against the Shimada family.

"Hanzo?"

Huddled on his bed, Hanzo didn't look up at his younger brother's entrance, choosing to stare at his knees. "I knew the gardens were too public…" he sighed, "… I put Jesse at risk and now he is paying for my mistake."

"… I'm sorry brother. I-I was the one who told Father where to find you… I-I was just so angry at you after our fight and I never thought Father would do something like this!"

If Genji thought that his brother was going to be angry at him, he was going to be surprised at the actual reaction.

Indifference…. In fact, Hanzo barely acted like he even heard his brother.

"All this is my fault…" the older Shimada muttered, "… and now I'll never see Jesse McCree again."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Genji took his brother's hand and tugged him off the bed. "Come on…. Follow me."

….

"How do you know to get to the cells?" Hanzo questioned, as they snuck past another pair of guard, "Or is this one of those questions I do not want to know the answer to?"

"…. It's best you do not know brother."

Probably for the best.

Before he knew it, Hanzo found himself outside of an ornate door that was heavily bolted shut from the outside.

"Wonderful, and how do you propose we enter the room?"

Genji beamed at him, pulling a keychain full of keys out of his sleeve. "Father really needs new guards."

…..

The room was mostly dark, with only a small window providing the dim gleam of moonlight, that shone down on the pole where Jesse was tied up.

The American was still dressed in his T-shirt and jeans, with his hat having been taken away from him after his arrest.

Slowly, Hanzo made his way over, his footsteps barely making a sound on the ground as he walked over to his…. Friend.

Kneeling in front of Jesse, Hanzo frowned in concern when the other young man didn't raise his head. Gently using his hand to encourage Jesse to look him in the eye, Hanzo couldn't help but smile as Jesse beamed at the sight.

"Howdy there darlin'…." the American whispered.

Placing his hands on Jesse's cheeks, Hanzo briefly looked him in the eye, before shaking his head in dismay. "I am so sorry Jesse."

"For what? This?" Jesse chuckled, "I've gotten outta worse scrapes than this…. Can't think of any at the moment, but- "

Hanzo turned away, anger tinging his tone as he scolded Jesse for his flippant attitude. "- It would have been better if we had never met, then none of this would have happened!"

"…. Hanzo, look at me."

Jesse waited until Hanzo met his eyes, before continuing. "I would rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without ever meetin' you."

As Hanzo leaned in for a kiss, Genji poked his head into the room and hissed at him. "There's a guard coming! We need to go, now!"

Despite his brother's worried tone, Hanzo found himself stuck, unwilling to leave Jesse when he knew he most likely, never see the American again. "I do not want to leave you Jesse…"

Jesse could see how close Hanzo was to tears, and other people crying always made him feel like shit.

He desperately needed to make the other teen feel better.

"Darlin', no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you…." He whispered soothingly, forcing his most reassuring smile onto his face, "… Forever."

It seemed to work, and Hanzo nodded and smiled at him. With Genji hissing in alarm, Hanzo rushed out of the room, locking it behind him.

Staring up at the window, Jesse dropped his cheerful façade and sighed wearily, "C'mon Gabe. Where are you?"

….

"What do you mean McCree has been captured by the Shimada family?!" Jack yelled though the communicator, down Gabe's ear, "I thought you said you were going to keep an eye on him?!"

"I know, I know… don't worry Jack, we're going to get him back."

"… You know what that might mean don't you?"

"Possible war against the Shimada family? Yeah…. I know. Are you alright with that?"

"… Just get the kid back Reyes. And try not to make too much of a mess."

…

"They are going to kill him at sun-rise Mother…" Hanzo whispered, kneeling in front of his Mother's grave, "… and I cannot do anything about it."

He sighed, feeling the chilly night wind breeze past.

"I was wrong to start a relationship with Jesse…" he sighed, "… no matter how I felt about him, I knew the consequences of getting caught. Jesse is going to die because of my stupidity. I feel so lost."

At his despair, Natsu and Fuyu manifested, curling around his shoulders and making soft murmuring sounds in an attempt to soothe their Master.

HELP HIM… Fuyu practically ordered, … HE IS YOUR ONE. YOU MUST HELP HIM.

"I do not think I can."

Hanzo yelped as Fuyu nipped him on his shoulder, "Hey! I cannot help him! Not without defying my Father."

COVER YOUR FACE. HIDE YOUR IDENTITY…. Ordered Natsu, … YOUR ONE IS MORE IMPORTANT.

"… I do not remember either of you being so vocal about Jesse before this."

If noodle dragons could shrug, Natsu and Fuyu would have done so at that moment.

As there was another gust of wind, a memory suddenly came to the fore-front of Hanzo's mind. His Mother had once shown he and Genji around the Shimada family weaponry vault, where a cyber-like uniform was kept enclosed in a glass case.

It had once belonged to their Mother's Great-Grandfather, and she had moved it to the vault as protection.

"I must be insane to be even considering this." He muttered, pushing himself to us feet and heading back to the Shimada household. "If Father catches me, I'm blaming you two."

HE WON'T CATCH YOU.

TRUST US.

…..

Sunrise came too soon, and Jesse was dragged out of the cell, two guards gripping his arms and a rope tied around his neck in order to make him comply.

From the cell, he was dragged across a courtyard and onto a large stage, where Sojiro Shimada was waiting, a large katana in his hands.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Jesse started to mutter to himself, dragging his feet along the ground in an attempt to waste time.

It didn't work.

Just as he was brought onto the stage, there came the sounds of fighting from just outside the Shimada estate.

Blackwatch had arrived, but by the time they managed to get to the courtyard, it would be too late.

With the two guards holding him upright, Jesse watched as Sojiro bowed at him before preparing to deliver the killing strike to his mid-section.

Just as the older man's muscles tensed, an arrow came out of nowhere and knocked the blade out of Sojiro's hand. Everyone's attention immediately turned in the direction that the arrow came from.

Standing on one of the tiled rooftops, was a hooded figure, that appeared to have a metallic armour as the early sun seemed to glint off of it. Before Sojiro could say anything, the mysterious figure notched another arrow and fired it at the older man's feet.

"Get him!" snarled Sojiro, gesturing at his guards for them to attack the intruder, "I want him killed and his head brought to me on a stick!"

With the mysterious figure acting as a distraction, Blackwatch was able to push forwards and burst through the doors to the courtyard.

"Jesse!" yelled Gabe, aiming his shotguns at the two guards holding him and firing at their shoulders, "You okay boy?!"

"Yeah!"

"Good! 'Cause I'm gonna kick your ass idiota!"

Stumbling his way over to Gabe, Jesse couldn't help but glance at the rooftop where the figure was…. There was something familiar in that stance.

"… Hanzo?"

…..

Once Jesse was safe, Blackwatch was quick to retreat, heading back to their ship.

Just before Jesse could get on the ship, he heard someone calling his name from behind him. Spinning around, he grinned at the sight of a flushed Hanzo racing towards him.

"Jesse, wait!"

Whilst he felt like he could audibly hear Gabriel rolled his eyes, Jesse stopped where he was and beamed as Hanzo approached.

"Darlin'!" he exclaimed, "Well wasn't that a stroke of luck?"

"Indeed."

Noticing the small bag around Hanzo's shoulders, Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Ya comin' with us darlin'?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I am afraid not…" Hanzo reached into the bag and pulled out a familiar hat and gun. "… but I thought you might like these items back. As I recall, you were very fond of them."

"My hat!" Jesse eagerly took it and placed it back on his head, "When did you get this?"

"I…. had a sneaky suspicion that something like this would happen."

"I'm sure ya did darlin', I'm sure ya did."

"Jesse!"

The pair twisted around to see Gabriel standing in the doorway of the air-craft, his arms crossed.

"We need to get going now, so either you two kiss or you don't, but you need to come in within the next minute."

"Or what old man?"

"Or I'm leaving you behind…. And this time I mean it!"

Jesse turned his attention back to Hanzo and grinned, "He always says that…. Are ya sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I am afraid not. I cannot leave Genji here alone to deal with my Father."

"He can come as well!"

Hanzo shook his head sadly, "I am sorry Jesse, but I must stay here."

There was a brief moment of silence before Jesse sighed, "I understand darlin'…. Maybe we can see each other again someday?"

"I have no doubt of this…" Reaching up, Hanzo pulled Jesse's face towards his and kissed him on the lips briefly, before taking a step back, "… Farewell Jesse McCree."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from ChillieBean: This was a nice little story! I'd actually be keen on a continuation, perhaps when they next meet.

…..

"I thought you would be the last person who's so happy to hear that my brother is coming."

Jesse twisted around to grin at Genji, still firing at the target (and hitting it perfectly). "You know why ah'm excited."

"Ah yes… the Romeo and Juliet relationship."

"… Zenyatta really needs to stop giving you classic literature." Jesse sighed, lowering his gun and moving away towards the door, "Ah haven't seen your brother since I left Hanamura... everything seemed to go tits up after ah left."

Genji rubbed his arm, a nervous tick he'd acquired after being dragged away from death's door... with Hanzo being the one who put him there in the first place.

"A little over a month after we got back to base, you joined us…. And Hanzo disappeared from the public eye." Continued Jesse, "Ah can't help but be excited…. How does he look?"

"I am not talking about how my brother looks to you…" groaned Genji, "… it was bad enough when you two were sneaking around the gardens and being all lovey dovey. I don't even want to think about what you'll get up to now."

"Well…" Jesse winked at Genji, "… we are both adults now."

"Technically, you were adults before and- No, I do not want to think about that."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at that, "Poor bebé. When's your brother arriving?"

Glancing at the clock in the training room, Genji quickly turned and headed towards the exit, "Kuso! I was meant to meet him by the main entrance ten minutes ago!"

Before Jesse could fully react, Genji had disappeared.

"Don't wait for me or anything…" he muttered, re-holstering Peacekeeper and logging out of the room, "… it's not like ah wanted to see him again or anything."

…..

By the time he reached the main entrance, a crowd had gathered.

Whilst everyone had been given the 'Genji forgives him, so should you' speech, Jesse didn't think so many would actually listen.

The sound of Angela's giggles came as a surprise. Her and Genji were very good friends.

Slowly, Jesse pushed his way through the crowd, trying to peek over the heads of everyone (which was hard when you were behind a large gorilla).

From what he could hear, Hanzo's voice hadn't really changed much. It was still very soothing, with the Japanese accent sounding very serene amongst the chatter and eagerness of the other voices.

When he finally managed to catch a glimpse of his old lover, Jesse immediately felt star-struck.

Hanzo still had that gorgeous long black hair, although it was now tied up with a yellow ribbon, small patches of grey near the ear making him look very distinguished. He'd grown a beard, keeping it well-trimmed by the look of it. The clothing was still Japanese, although it was clearly less formal… his left pectoral was exposed after all.

Jesse couldn't help but flush slightly at this, his eyes drawn to the detailed tattoo on Hanzo's left side. Whilst Hanzo did have it when they were younger, it was almost always covered up.

The eyes though…. It was the eyes which had changed the most.

There was so much pain in them now.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jesse caught Genji's eye, with the younger Shimada brother eagerly perking up.

"Hanzo!" crooned Genji, "I have a surprise for you!"

Hanzo, who still hadn't noticed Jesse in amongst the crowd, turned to his brother and frowned. "Oh? This isn't like my tenth birthday, is it?"

Judging by the hissing noise of warm air escaping vents coming from Genji, and the way he chuckled nervously, that was a story that needed hearing…. Later though.

"This is so much better than that present…" sighed Genji, covering his brother's eyes and silently gesturing for everyone to move out of the way, leaving a clear path between Jesse and Hanzo, "…I'm going to turn you around and on the count of three, I'll move my hand."

"You are such a child."

Genji just shrugged. Whilst his mask covered his face, Jesse could tell that the younger Shimada brother was smirking.

Everyone who wasn't a member of the original Overwatch/Blackwatch was confused, but at that moment Jesse didn't care.

Genji was slowly turning his brother around to face Jesse…. Who shuffled nervously from side to side.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Before Jesse could even think about backing away and running in the opposite direction, Genji started the countdown.

"Mittsu… futatsu… hitotsu!"

He removed the hand that was covering Hanzo's eyes and took a step back. "Ta-da!"

Hanzo's eyes instantly locked onto Jesse, a confused frown on his face as he scanned the American from head to toe.

Whilst only a couple of seconds had passed, it felt like hours to Jesse.

Did Hanzo not recognise him?

That hurt.

However, Jesse's silent fears were unfounded, when Hanzo's entire face seemed to light up at the sight of him.

"Jesse!"

Jesse knew he was flushing at Hanzo's obvious delight, especially as the rest of the team (notably Lena, Hana and Lucio) looked like they were seconds away from cheering at the sight.

"Hey darlin'…" he chuckled, removing the hat from his head and holding it over his heart, "… yer a sight for sore eyes. Wow…"

'Great Jesse…' he thought to himself, '…. Could you sound like any more of an idiot?!'

Hanzo however, didn't seem to mind, chuckling warmly as he took a couple of steps forwards, his eyes never leaving Jesse's. "It is good to see you Jesse…" he sighed, "… I heard about the fall of Overwatch and I feared the worst."

"Ah was long gone by then."

"Good…. that's good."

The pair continued to stare at each in silence, until Angela suddenly cleared her throat. "Alright!" she announced, "I think we all have other things to do, correct?"

Most of the rest of the team agreed, and headed towards the communal areas, with some of the older members pulling a complaining Hana out of the corridor, ignoring her protests about her "new ship!"

Once they were alone, Jesse sighed. "Ah-Ah tried to write to you after everything but- "

"- But my Father died and I was forced to do unspeakable thinks by the orders of the Elders."

Hanzo looked devastated at the very memory of his attack on Genji, prompting Jesse to take a couple steps forwards.

"Ah know this is hard…" he sighed, "…. But trust me when ah say that nobody here thinks any worse of you. Not Genji, not the others…. And certainly not me."

Hanzo smiled nervously at him, bowing his head at him in silent thanks.

Jesse couldn't help but notice some changes in the smile as well…. It was never very open and trusting, but now, there seemed to be less hope in the small gesture as well. "Maybe…. Maybe we should talk somewhere else?"

"Hmmm… are there any cherry blossom trees around here?"

Smirking at the teasing tone in Hanzo's tone, Jesse shook his head, placing the hat back on his head and gesturing for Hanzo to follow him.

"Ah don't recall us talking much under those trees darlin'."

…..

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, as they walked towards a largish room, that was equipped with a small sofa, two armchairs and a smallish TV.

"This should give us some privacy…" sighed Jesse, "… everyone tends to use the larger sitting room."

Silence.

"Hanzo?"

As Jesse turned around, he yelped in surprise when he was tackled onto the sofa and familiar lips were pressed against his own, silencing any protests he might have (not that he had any).

"I missed this…" muttered Hanzo against his lips, smirking as Jesse tried to follow him as he pulled away, "… for years, I've thought of you, how we used to sneak around in the gardens of my home."

"Yeah, and it nearly got me executed!"

Hanzo winced slightly at this, "I know…. But that was Genji's fault."

"… Huh?"

"…. Genji was the one who told our Father and the other elders where we would be that night."

There was a tense silence for a few moments, before Jesse nodded decisively. "Right…. Ah'm gonna go kill yer brother."

"Jesse? Jesse, no!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…

The dappled morning sunlight flickered through the mould-covered glass high on the wall.

Glancing around, Angela had deduced that her cell was somewhere old and below ground-level. From the position and minute size of the window, and the cold, damp ambiance it was probably a basement.

The two Talon agents watching her couldn't have been more different.

The older gentleman came and went several times, and was obviously the Alpha in this pairing.

Angela had tried to get any small snippet of information out of the man, hoping to find out what Talon's plan was for her.

Hopefully, nothing relating to what they did to Widowmaker.

The language he used in return, contained a shockingly impressive vocabulary of expletives.

Angela knew she was in trouble, and because she had no interest in sticking around after getting out of this particular bind, she knew she would have to play it as it came.

The younger man though…. He was much quieter, probably in his early to mid-20's (Talon often recruited the younger generation from a range of different backgrounds… easier to control and everything). His eyes weren't as dark and haunting…. The beast behind them hadn't had time to evolve just yet.

The interaction between the pair suggested an evil Father and bullied-into-submission child…. If she was going to talk her way out of this one, he was her target.

The tiled floor was freezing against her bare feet, and the chilled air seeped through the rips in the seams of her uniform.

Talon hadn't been gentle when they grabbed her from the battlefield, but Angela knew that she put up one hell of a fight…. Jack had taught her basic weapon training for this exact reason, and she liked to think she would have made him proud in that instance.

The older man was limping heavily after all.

Angela smiled inwardly and cocked her head to the side, peering through the bars of the cell. The man seemed to sense her studying him, glanced up, and then away embarrassed.

Time to test the water, she thought, as she moved off the rusty camp bed.

Her uniform wasn't designed to be sexy, but she wasn't dumb… she knew she was good-looking, and that could be used to her advantage. Sliding her arms through the bars, letting them hang seductively and allowing her breasts to press against the iron bars.

From her new position, she could take in the space beyond the bars in more detail. Her Caduceus Staff was leaning against the wall near the door. The key-card that would have ensured her release sat tauntingly in plain sight on the desk between her and the man.

Right in front of her, yet tantalizingly too far away to reach.

Her Caduceus Blaster sat on the desk next to the keys and the guard's revolver was on the desk next to his right side.

Jack taught her to notice the vital details so…. Right-hand dominance noted.

The man stood and sauntered towards her, feigning stretching and staying just out of reach. As he got closer she could see that he had not shaved recently, the bristly semblance of a beard coated his face.

"You're the Overwatch healer ain't ya?" he asked, a southern accent in his voice.

He sounded a little bit like Jesse, which threw her slightly.

"That… is correct." She smiled softly at him, "I didn't realise Talon knew so much about me?" She tilted her hips slightly, resisting the urge to chuckle when the young man's eyes followed the movement.

"I imagine the sneaky pictures Talon have taken in mid-combat don't paint me in a flattering light? Nothing like seeing me face-to-face."

The man stuttered a little as Angela re-adjusted her uniform, stretching slightly to highlight the curve of her body and the tautness of certain muscles.

The guards' breath seemed to get hung up in his throat as he sucked it in and his eyes grew wider in appreciation.

She knew she had him hooked and it was only a matter of time before he let his guard down, giving her the chance to escape… but the timing had to be perfect.

"No…" the guard whispered, "…. The pictures are…. Amazing. You seem to be very skilled, as both a healer and a soldier."

'Maybe he's not as dumb as he looks…' thought Angela, '… this could be more challenging than I first believed.'

She smiled sweetly at him. "A bloody shame, isn't it?"

"A lady shouldn't ordinarily talk like that..." he answered… not exactly judgmental, more of a bad attempt at a seductive voice.

Angela forced a giggle out. "I may be a lady, but you and I both know I am far from ordinary."

"That I do," he answered as he nervously ran a finger around his collar… Angela knew he wanted to either let her out or get in with you. Either one, she could work to her advantage.

First though, she had to get him on the same side of these bars, and that was proving to be a slightly more challenging task than she'd imagine.

"Perhaps…" she giggled, "… if you come a bit closer, I could show you how far from ordinary I can be?"

He shuddered again and she could almost hear his heartbeat racing through his chest. The tension between them was so thick you could almost reach out and touch it.

"Uh... w-what do you mean? M-m-maybe more... intimate?" he stuttered.

Excellent.

He was the kind of male who only had enough money to allow one of his 'brains' to function at a time. Angela's lips curled into an enticingly wicked grin (channelling her inner witch) "Why don't you come in here and I can show you?"

His throat made a squeak of nervousness as his jaw dropped open, but before he could respond, the older man strode back in and automatically, his eyes focused on the younger man. "Use your brain brat!" he yelled, "Stop talking to her!"

Looking as though he really did get caught in the act of something, the man spun round, stumbling on his feet as well as his words "Yes S-sir. The prisoner... she- she had a question."

"I don't care what she had, she is dangerous. Stay away from her unless you want your neck snapped," he sneered. "Get back to work. And you, bitch... not another word!"

Angela and the older man glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until the man finally looked away. The younger man, clearly not wanting to get into any more trouble, dropped his head down and stared at the floor.

Knowing she was unlikely to get any further at the present moment in time, Angela lay back on the bed and studied the spider on the ceiling of her cell, before closing her eyes briefly to plan her next course of action.

….

Angela woke to the sound of a metal food plate being slid under the bars.

There was a clinking sound as he stood up, and with a quick glance, Angela noticed an empty space on the table where the keys had previously been. She scanned the younger man from head to toe and noticed that the keys were now hanging from the back-belt loop of his trousers.

"Don't say anything…" he hissed, "… I have zero interest in listening to whatever you want to say."

Angela almost snorted…. Someone had clearly received a serious talking to whilst she was asleep. Bending over to pick the plate up (purposely keeping her back to the younger man), she chuckled. "Really?" she asked over her shoulder, "You have no interest at all?"

The cheerful tone was hard to hold as she glanced at the food. Some unidentifiable animal meat, grey balls that at one point were probably peas, a lumpy gloop that she presumed was reconstituted mashed potatoes, all drowning in a puddle of pale brown, watery liquid.

Her inner Doctor shuddered.

"No," he answered solidly, but as she sidled up to the bars, she noticed that he quickly became nervous.

He backed away as rapidly as he could and moved down to sit in the chair.

"To pick up where we left off earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted," she continued in a suggestive tone. "You seem like a nice down to earth guy. I just want to talk."

"Thank you ma'am, but no thank you!" He answered before snapping open his laptop screen and starting to read, whilst trying to ignore Angela.

"Awww… such as shame." She purred.

From across the room, she saw the man peek over the top of the screen at her and swallow hard.

"Please! Stop... ma'am," he glanced at the door, "You don't want any more trouble."

"As you wish. I just thought it would be very pleasant to get to know each other a little better." she replied.

"… You know ma'am, the boss will be back soon, and he won't like you talking like that."

She giggled, "Don't you think he should pull the stick out of his ass? He seems to be a little… cruel."

As she talked, she trailed her fingertips along her collarbone, then between her breasts lightly tugging the stretchy fabric as she continued slowly down to her abdomen. The intake of breath from the man was more audible than the words that followed as her hand disappeared at the apex of her crossed legs.

"Ma'am ... what are you doing?!"

'Got you', Angela thought. The poor souls' view being obstructed by her thigh had sent his imagination on overload.

She laid down the final challenge.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing…"

At this, she heard the man swallow hard, then the chair scraping against the floor and rattling as it overturned onto the floor in his haste. She glanced up towards him as he moved forward, almost as though in a trance, struggling to unhook the bundle of keys.

The corners of her mouth curled. Hook, line and sinker.

….

As Angela turned the key in the lock of the cell behind her, she did feel a bit sorry for the poor man.

He really hadn't stood a chance.

The putrid excuse for stew had blinded him just long enough for her to whack him over the head with the plate.

Jack was right… anything could be a weapon if you tried hard enough.

She could picture the report sent to the higher members of Talon. Not only did the 'weak' healer partially seduce her watcher, but she overcame him and left him rotting away in the cell that was meant for her.

Smoothing out her uniform, she grabbed her gun and staff, grinning in delight. "Much better."

With the gun fully loaded, she grabbed her communicator and switched it on. "Mercy here. I seem to be in a bit of a pickle and could use some assistance, if you wouldn't mind."

"Greetings Doctor Ziegler." Greeted Athena, "Transferring you to Solider 76."

A few seconds later, Jack's rough voice came over the communicator. "Angela! Is everything alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"A little cold, a little hungry but I'm alright. I don't suppose you can track this communicator and get a fix on my location?"

"Athena is on it. Stay where you are. We'll come and get you."

Angela opened her mouth to reply, until she heard footsteps rushing down the corridor. "I'll… I'll call you back."

"Angela? What's wrong? Angela, do not engage, we- "

"- I can take care of myself Jack."

She cut him off before he could finish, sheathing her staff and taking cover behind the desk, keeping her gun in her hands.

Showtime.

….

Soldier 76, McCree, Tracer and Genji slowly made their way through the deserted corridors.

There was no sign of Talon anywhere.

"Do you think they've got Angela?" asked Genji, concern in his voice, "Because this place should not be so empty."

"Angela can take care of herself." Growled Soldier 76, "Just keep your eyes and ears out for any stealth soldiers."

Turning down another corridor, they saw a partially open door at the end, with the light from the room shining out into the corridor.

Soldier 76 took the lead, using hand-signals to order the others to stand back as he approached the door. Peeking in through the gap, he suddenly took a step back, bracing himself against the wall as his shoulders started to shake.

"Jack? Jack!" McCree rushed over, "What is it? Is it Angela?"

Coming closer, it became clear that Soldier 76 wasn't upset… in fact, he seemed to be chuckling. The older man waved his hand at the door, silently gesturing for McCree to glance through the door as well.

As soon as McCree spotted what was inside, he started to laugh as well., pushing open the door to reveal what was inside.

There, seated a chair, surrounded by numerous bodies… was Angela. Her uniform was slightly ripped and her hair was messy, but she was clearly fine overall.

"Gruetzi mittenand!" she greeted, "I was just wondering what your ETA was."

The rescuing team all beamed at her, although that smile fell from Soldier 76's face when he spotted a trail of blood near one of the bodies. "Are you hurt?" he asked in concern, gesturing at the blood.

Angela glanced at it, before smiling sheepishly. "No… one of them managed to disarm me briefly. Thankfully all my work with scalpels makes fighting with a knife easier… the blood is from his shoulder. He was under the impression that a mere doctor wouldn't kill someone in cold blood…. He changed his mind."

She glanced around and grinned at the other members of the team. "Is something wrong? You all look so worried."

McCree rolled his eyes, chuckling as Tracer and Genji full-on laughed and went to hug the Doctor.

"Angel, yer gonna give me grey hairs."

…..

After making some basic checks (making sure that Angela hadn't gone through any brainwashing attempts), it was only her and Soldier 76 sitting in the chairs near the back of the jet.

"I told you I could take care of myself." She teased, nudging the old soldier in the side.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "I should hope so, after all…." He turned to face her, "… I was the one who taught you how to shoot."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from Consort: Do you remember the Nexus Challenge? You could write something about it. Hanzo wondering WTF happened to the grounds and how someone threw the giant brass bell over 20 metres, and Genji doing some dimension jumping, and maybe Tracer/Lucio/Zarya could be there, since they're already in the nexus.

I am sorry if this is no good, I have had no previous experience with the nexus challenge.

…

"Defend the objective!" ordered Soldier 76 as he fired on the group of Omnic stealth bots that were trying to sneak in through the windows and doors, "No matter what, they mustn't seize this building!"

Everyone agreed over the comms.

It was a relatively small team, as the mission was merely supposed to be an infiltrate and retrieve scenario… no-one expected Talon to already be there.

Backup was on the way, but holding the point was going to be a challenge until they arrived.

Up near the top of the room, Hanzo was firing arrow after arrow at the intruders, desperately focusing on the mission instead of where they were.

Hanamura.

Usually, Hanzo tried to limit his visits to his old home to once a year, not wanting to revisit the memories of his past any more than he had to.

"Talon agents incoming from the west!" chimed in Tracer, "And they've got something new with them!"

"New? Any more details Agent?"

"It looks like some sort of laser gun!"

Hanzo glanced over in that direction and frowned at the sight.

Tracer wasn't wrong…. Whatever the Talon agents had looked like it could kill them all with one blast.

"Hanzo, do you see any weak spots on the device?" Soldier 76 asked.

"… Negative. I may need a closer look."

"Understood. We've got your back."

Nimbly, Hanzo clambered down a level, firing a scatter arrow at the agents around the device in order to take out as many as he could.

Upon getting closer, he couldn't help but frown.

For a simple weapon, this device seemed to have a lot of computers attached to it.

"I do not believe this is a simple weapon…" he reported, trying to get even closer, "… What is the ETA of the back-up. We may need to evacuate as soon as possible."

"Understood. ETA of the back-up team is ten minutes."

Before Hanzo could reply, he quickly realized that they probably wouldn't have ten minutes… well, he personally wouldn't have ten minutes.

The agents near the machine had spotted the archer and one had shot Hanzo in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. With everyone else fighting the omnics and Talon agents, and his bow out of reach, Hanzo could only watch as the end of the machine turned and aimed right at him.

"HANZO!" screamed a familiar voice as the machine started to whir in preparation to fire, "HANZO!"

Just as the blue beam shot out at him, Hanzo felt mechanical arms wrap around him before… nothing.

….

"Ugh…" Slowly, Hanzo pushed himself to his feet, hissing as his prosthetic leg collapsed underneath him, sending him back to the ground, "…. kuso!"

Quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to walk without the use of a staff, Hanzo glanced around, hoping to find one quickly.

He should have died, but he wasn't questioning his good luck.

He changed his mind about the good luck when he saw where he was.

Hanamura…. And yet, not Hanamura.

The small shelter that was in the centre of the courtyard had a large hole in it, as though something had charged straight through it and the wooden gates with the Shimada clan emblem had deep claw marks in them.

"What happened?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

Hanamura was not like this when they arrived, and this level of destruction just wasn't possible in such a short period of time.

Finding a sturdy stick for him to lean on, Hanzo got to his feet once more and started to limp around, hoping to find other members of Overwatch… especially Genji.

As he made his way around the courtyard, he realised that the wooden bridge was shattered, and small fires seemed to be everywhere.

Suddenly, he heard the roaring of a clearly large creature from near the giant, ornate bell. Rushing over as fast as he could, Hanzo stopped in his tracks when he saw the source of the roaring.

What the-

Spitting fire everywhere, was a devil-like creature with glowing eyes, gigantic horns covering its body and a spiked tail…. Clearly the source of the destruction.

But where was Overwatch? Surely some of them would be an effective defensive against this creature?

Just as the creature turned its attention to him, three shuriken embedded themselves in its thick skin, drawing the creatures' attention away from Hanzo.

"Genji…" Hanzo sighed in relief, knowing that with one of his legs out of order, fighting the devil-like creature would have been nearly impossible.

However, his relief seemed to be unfounded as an unfamiliar figure jumped down from the rooftops, nimbly dodging the creatures' claws, before going on the attack.

Whilst the figure had Genji's sword and the style of fighting was very similar, Hanzo wasn't convinced that that was his brother. Dressed in a traditional black, ninjas outfit (that was slightly jazzed up with body armour), the strangest thing about the man was the mask he was wearing.

It was an oni mask, white with red horns and a demonic grin…. It was as un-nerving as the other masks Hanzo had seen in his childhood.

Watching from the side-lines as the oni slashed at the creatures' back, Hanzo glanced around, hoping to see anyone familiar.

Surely this oni had someone as back-up?

The sword had no effect on the creature, and when the oni paused for breath on the steps near the large, brass bell, the creature attempted to crush him. Shockingly, the oni managed to fend off the blow briefly, using his sword to stop the creatures' hand from crushing him…. Until the hand gripped the sword and flung him in the opposite direction.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!"

Hanzo watched as the oni summoned a green dragon and leapt back into the battle…. twice. That was twice his brother had revealed his true identity through the summoning of a dragon.

Whilst the impact of the dragon was enough to propel the demon into the shelter that contained the bell, it clearly wasn't enough to seriously hurt the creature.

This was evident by the large, brass bell flying out of the shelter and heading straight for the oni- Genji. Despite Genji bending backwards to avoid the projectile, the demon was quick to take advantage, grabbing Genji and throwing him as hard as he could.

Now, this creature had thrown a large bell over 20 metres, throwing Genji was no problem… the problem was that he threw him directly into Hanzo and the two brothers went crashing through wood and carved pictures until they landed in the main chamber of the Shimada home… where Hanzo had first ended up in this mess.

"What the- " Oni Genji exclaimed, when he noticed who he'd been thrown into, "- How- "

Before he could finish the question, the demon creature came charging into the room and snatched them both up in its' gigantic claws, pinning them against the torn tapestry and slowly increasing the pressure until Hanzo was gasping for breath.

"If you have a plan…." He wheezed, "… I suggest you get on with it!"

Oni Genji didn't say a word…. He just seemed to be waiting for something.

Less than 20 seconds passed before Hanzo heard the familiar whirring and whooping of a certain Mech.

"Officer is on the scene!" came a slight robotic sounding voice over Mech speakers, as fired on the creature, forcing him to drop Genji and Hanzo. She then used her Mech arms to strike at the demon, distracting it long enough for Genji to go back on the attack.

As Genji and the creature battled for dominance, came flying over to Hanzo. "Come on dude!" she cried out, wrapping her mechanical arms around Hanzo's mid-section, "Time for you to blow this joint! B.R.B Genji!"

Before Hanzo could really react, had deposited him outside the home and flew back inside, just as flames spread all over the floor, the smell of burning wood filling the air. Genji was on top of 's mech, using it as leverage for him to leap into the air and slash at the creature's face.

The blade sliced straight through the demon's face, causing it to bellow in pain and stumble back, flames building up all around it until they shielded it totally from view. A smell of rotten eggs filled the air, and suddenly, the creature was gone.

"Wow…" sighed, shaking her head inside the Mech, "… I thought he'd never rage-quit!"

Genji just ignored her, focusing all of his attention on Hanzo. "Who are you?" he asked, "Where did you come from?!"

"… I'm assuming you're not the same Genji I was with less than half an hour ago?"

"My brother and I haven't seen each other in ten years."

"… Oh."

…

"Is that a frog floating in a bubble?"

Tracer… or not-tracer as Genji had taken to calling her, beamed at him. "Yep! Gotta love the frog in bubbles."

"This world is so weird!"

"Yep!"

Genji frowned behind his mask, taking in all the strange beings that walked past him. "So… there are paths to different dimensions?"

"Yep, all over the Nexus! Maybe your brother ended up in another dimension! Everyone's really friendly around here, so it should be easy to find your brother… so long as Diablo hasn't found him."

"Diablo?"

"Big red demon with a mean temper…. The chances of finding him are slim though."

Genji couldn't help but wince. "Trust me, if anyone could have bad luck like that, it would be my brother."

"Don't worry love! As soon as we find out where your brother is in the Nexus, we'll do a little dimension hopping and get you back home!"

"D-does this happen often? People suddenly appearing from different dimensions?"

"Oh yeah! All the time!"

"... Great."

…..

Hanzo clung onto his brother as they zoomed through the streets.

"I can't believe you have a motorbike…" he muttered under his breath, "… don't you know that they are death-traps?"

"You are not my brother. You have no right to lecture me…. Besides, we need to find your Genji and get the pair of you back to your own dimension."

"What is this place called again?"

"This is the Nexus…. It is a rather unique place."

"How unique?"

"… We have talking pandas."

"Ah."

As they arrived in a large, open courtyard, Hanzo couldn't help but glance around in amazement. Not only was there an alternate version of his brother and , he was pretty sure he could see a version of Zarya helping a troll chop wood…. And he was sure that was Lucio making music near that bar.

"See anyone else you know?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Hanzo turned his attention back to Oni Genji.

"… Yes… is there a straightforward way to find my brother?"

Genji shrugged, "We simply ask around. I can't imagine many people would have missed a 'ninja robot' running around…. Tracer might know."

"Tracer is here as well?!"

"Ah, you know Tracer? Is she as…. Bubbly in your universe?"

"Bubbly does not even cover it…. How did we even get sent here?"

Another shrug, "Depends on what the technology is like in your dimension. I am assuming that dimension travelling is not normal for you?"

"No. We believed it was a new ray gun of some sort."

"Ah…" Genji nodded in understanding, "… sounds like they got their wires crossed."

Before Hanzo could comment on how ridiculous that was (wires crossed… seriously?), Genji seemed to spot someone in the distance and sped into the distance… leaving a partially crippled Hanzo behind.

"Oh no…" he muttered under his breath, "… Just leave. I am fine here."

He leant against a nearby rock and waited for the alternate Genji to come back. Thankfully, he wasn't waiting for long, as a familiar figure suddenly zapped in front of him.

"Hiya love!" chirped Tracer, a beaming grin on her face, "You must be Hanzo!"

Before Hanzo could say anything (usually the case with Miss Oxton), she continued to talk.

"We thought we would never find you! Good thing you ran into our Genji! He might seem a little grumpy, but I always knew he was a big softie at heart!"

Once again, before Hanzo could say anything, someone else interrupted.

"Hanzo!"

Hanzo couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw his brother, his actual brother, rushing over to him. His Genji pulled him into a hug, before holding him out at arm's length and scanning him from head to toe.

"Are you alright?" he asked, just as the Oni Genji approached, "You look a little bruised and Torbjorn is going to have a fit when he sees that leg."

"I am alright brother. Are you?"

"A little rattled, but I am definitely doing better than you right now. We should really get you back to our dimension, and fast."

Together, the Shimada brothers turned to the other Genji and Tracer.

"How do we get back home?" asked Genji, "We cannot stay here."

The alternate version of Genji and Tracer both glanced at each other, before Tracer shrugged. "I dunno love…maybe the old clasp of hands will do the trick?"

"… What?"

Oni Genji turned to look at his counterpart, his face unseen behind the mask. "The last time an incident of dimension travelling happened, the traveller and his double in this dimension touched fingers and the traveller was sent back to his own dimension… we think."

"You think?"

Tracer shrugged, "Can't hurt to try love. Hanzo, keep a hold of your brother!"

Seconds before Oni Genji could grab Genji's hand, Hanzo's hand wrapped around his brother's bicep as a bright blue light blinded him.

…..

"- And now here we are!" exclaimed Genji as Mercy examined them both, "It was incredible!"

Hanzo couldn't help but nod in agreement, his damaged leg detached as Torbjorn examined it. "It was definitely an… experience."

"Would you ever go back?" Mercy asked, "It sounds as though they have many magical advantages that could be of use to us. Maybe another trip could- "

"- No." "-No."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

….

"This can't continue Jamie."

Jamie shivered on the edge of the large bed, wrapping his good arm around his good leg as tears fell down his face.

"You need to speak to the Doctor."

"Leave me alone Roadie…" Jamie hissed, quickly wiping away the tears, "… oi'm fine."

"… No, you're not."

Before Jamie could retort, Roadhog lay back down and turned away from his boyfriend, clearly ending the conversation.

Awake and alone, Jamie shuffled off the bed and huddled in a corner, trying to turn his thoughts away from desert suns and a frantic female voice calling out his name.

….

"Jamison!"

Jamie span around, wobbling widely on his peg leg as he saluted the Doctor. "Wotcha Sheila! What can oi do fer ya?"

He didn't really interact with the Doctor, not since that first check-up (nasty, nasty needles). She tended to avoid him, and he returned the favour.

Mercy gave him a nervous smile, before beckoning him closer. "I vas hoping I could speak with you in my office?"

Jamie frowned in confusion, refusing to move any closer. "What for Sheila?"

"I just wish to speak to you. Is zat too much to ask?"

Still suspicious, Jamie followed at a safe distance…. Just in case of an ambush.

As they got closer to the Hospital Wing, Jamie couldn't help but notice how often Mercy glanced back at him, almost as though she was making sure he was still there.

Personally, with how loud his peg-leg clunked on the floor around this place, Jamie didn't think she really needed to glance back so often… something was definitely wrong.

"Uh, oi just remembered oi have something to do!" he suddenly announced, spinning around as though to leave…. Only to run straight into a familiar, large figure.

"Sorry Rat…" grunted Roadhog, picking Jamie up by his straps and carrying him into the office, "… this is for your own good."

Needless to say, Jamie didn't have anything flattering to say, his voice reaching new pitches as he waved his fists around and screamed, even trying to bite his boyfriend in his anger and frustration.

Roadhog simply glared at him, shaking Rat until he stopped.

"Bastard…" Jamie muttered, folding his arms as Roadhog practically threw him onto the chair, keeping his hands on Jamie's shoulders in order to keep the lanky man pinned in place.

Mercy simply rolled her eyes at the pair, turning her attention to the holographic display. "Mister Rutledge informed me that you have been having trouble sleeping recently?"

"Nope. Everything's fine Sheila!"

She didn't believe him.

"Have you tried a sleeping aid?"

Jamie remained silent.

"Maybe you should try speaking to a therapist?"

More silence.

Mercy gave an every-suffering sigh and roll of her eyes, turning her attention to Roadhog. "I can't help him if he doesn't want to be helped."

Roadhog simply grunted, giving Mercy a significant look, indicating that she should leave the room for a bit., which she did…. Although, she wasn't happy about it.

Once the door closed behind her, and they had some privacy, Mako moved in front of Jamie and knelt down, silently staring at his boyfriend until Jamie finally broke.

"Oi'm fine!" Jamie blurted out, "Oi don't need any help!"

"…."

"They're just bad dreams!"

"Bad dreams that are stopping you from sleeping."

"Oi can deal with them."

Slowly, Mako shook his head. "No, you can't… not without help."

This time, it was Jamie who was silent as Mako continued. "Just speak to someone Rat… they might be able to help."

"… Fine, fine! But oi'm not happy about it!"

"…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

…

"Oh no!" complained Jamie, less than half an hour later, as Zenyatta floated his way into the room, "Oi ain't letting no omnic mess with my mind!"

"Peace Jamison. Doctor Ziegler has called me in because of my experience with dreams. I pose no threat to you."

Mercy nodded in agreement, holding her hands out as Jamie glared at the pair in distrust. "I have no experience with dream therapy Jamison. Zenyatta helped Genji, he'll be able to help you…. You do trust Genji do you not?"

"No."

This if course was a lie, but no-one was going to call him out on it.

"You need sleep Jamison…." Zenyatta stated matter-of-factly, "…. And I believe I can help with this. If you truly do not wish to be alone in the room with me, then Mako and Doctor Ziegler may remain in the room. However, I should warn you, what you see may be distressing."

There was silence for a time as Jamie clearly thought about it, glancing from one person to the other until finally, he groaned and nodded.

"Fine…. What d'ya wan' me to do?"

"I am going to put you into a hypnotic state and ask you about the dream, don't worry, Mako will be here the entire time. Once you're in that state, you should be able to remember your dream very clearly… hopefully this will then ease your worries."

Before Jamie could protest about being hypnotised, Mako gently grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Jamie…. Please."

"…. Fine. But you had better be there the whole time! Ya got me?!"

Grunt.

"Good…." Jamie turned to faced Zenyatta and help out his arms, "… hypnotise me!"

…

/Where are you Jamie? \\\

Jamie glanced around, frowning at the sight of the poorly-made houses and the sand beneath him.

"Australia…" he muttered angrily, kicking the sand away, "…. Bloody Australia."

/Can you see anyone? \\\

At first, Jamie couldn't see anyone else…. Until he heard the laughing of a child behind him. Spinning around, he saw a small blonde child racing past him, stumbling slightly in the sand as an older man laughed from the side-lines and an under-fed woman chased after him.

"Jamie!" she scolded, "Jamie, slow down!"

/Can you see anyone Jamison? \\\

"… Me." Jamie whispered, watching as his dream self ran past him, "... I can see me."

/Anyone else? \\\

Focusing on the woman and man, Jamie frowned. "T-there's a man and a woman…. O-oi don't recognise them."

Before Zenyatta could say anything else, the scene changed with a crack of thunder, causing Jamie to yelp.

/What is it Jamison? What is happening? \\\

"Omnics!" Jamie yelped, spinning around as he spotted his younger self huddled in between some boxes, clutching a ragged teddy in his arms as tears made their way down his cheeks, "Omnics are attacking!"

/… Doctor Ziegler, I believe you should take over from here. \\\

There was a brief silence (well… aside from the screaming and crying of Junkers as they ran away from the attacking omnics) before Mercy's voice could be heard.

/Jamison… where is younger you? \\\

Jamie glanced over to where he'd seen himself before. The woman, who was probably his mother, had lifted young Jamie into her arms as she ran away from the mayhem.

Jamie's teddy got left behind.

Their initial exit was blocked by omnics, who aimed their weapons at the mother and child.

"NO!" cried out Jamie, rushing forwards to try and save the pair.

However, second before he reached them, the omnics all fell to the ground one by one, bullet holes in the centre of their heads.

"Go!" yelled the man who'd been watching younger Jamie playing before, "Get Jamie to safety!"

"What about you?" called out the woman.

"OiI'll hold them off!"

The woman didn't hesitate any further, racing out of the town and into the outback…. The older Jamie wasn't far behind.

/Jamison? What is happening? \\\

Jamie didn't answer, focusing on keeping up with the woman and his younger self…. But he wasn't the only one chasing them.

The omnics seemed unwilling to let anyone leave the small Junker town and had started to chase after the pair.

"There're chasing us!" yelled Jamie, "Those bleeding omnics are chasing us!"

/Us? Younger you? \\\

"Yes! Yes! Oi have to help her!"

/Jamison, this is just a dream… possibly even a suppressed memory, you cannot do anything!"

"Oi have ta try!"

The omnics were gaining on the young Sheila, causing her to yelp in surprise and sped towards some rocks and broken-down shafts…. The remains of the last omnic attack.

When she reached a broken-down shaft, she immediately rushed to a corner, placing the younger version of Jamie in it before grabbing a ragged blanket and wrapping it around the small child.

"Stay here sweetie…" she murmured, running her fingers through his patchy hair, "…. No matter what happens, you must stay here and be quiet."

"Mommy?"

"Sssshhhhh darlin'"

Whilst the older Jamie protested, young Jamie seemed to realise the seriousness of the situation and covered himself with the blanket. With her son's eyes covered, the woman grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around random objects, pulling them close to her chest…. Making it look like she was still clutching a child.

Just as she headed out into the outback, there were the sounds of shots... and her body fell to the ground, some of it partially in the door.

A red laser scanned over the body, before a robotic voice stated. "No life signs detected. Mission complete."

With young Jamie still huddled in the corner, the omnics left the small shack.

/He's hyperventilating… \\\ grunted a familiar voice as young Jamie peeked out of the blanket, only to see the body of his Mother, "… get him out of there! \\\

There was a loud CLICK, and then the Australian outback disappeared to reveal the medical room, with Mercy, Roadhog and Zenyatta surrounding him.

"Jamison?" Mercy questioned, concern in her voice as Roadhog helped the lanky Aussie to his feet, "Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"Jamison?"

Jamie weakly shook his head, tear tracks making their way down his face. "Oi didn't remember…" he gasped, "… Oi didn't remember what happened to her."

"… To whom Jamison?"

"…. Mom."

Everyone else glanced at each other in alarm as Jamie fainted to the ground, the lack of sleep and the exhausting events having caught up with him.

…

"He'll be fine…" Mercy soothed Roadhog, "… it's just exhaustion."

Grunt.

"…. Do you know what he might have seen?"

Nod.

"…. Well?"

Roadhog sighed deeply, "Early on after the omnic crisis, and often during it, Australia suffered. The omnics would often target small towns and wipe out everyone…. Jamie's family must have suffered the same fate."

Zenyatta shook his head softly. "It pains me to hear of the atrocities committed by my brothers and sisters. I am deeply sorry for pushing Jamie to relive these events…. I imagine these events would have been best kept hidden."

"… He'll forget about it."

"I am sorry?"

Running his fingers through Jamison's hair, Roadhog sighed. "Radiation does strange things to kids…. Like amnesia. He won't remember this when he wakes up."

"You cannot know that."

"….. I can hope though."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

….

The shot came out of nowhere.

It was supposed to be a simple mission in London, escorting supplies to a refugee camp on the other side of the city and for a time, it seemed as though it would be as simple as promised.

Mercy had been injured in an earlier mission, so Ana decided she would be the medic for the time being, hiding up on the rooftops as her daughter, Pharah provided cover.

And then it all went wrong.

They were near the end of the mission and most of the opposing team had been dealt with, so much in fact, the members of Overwatch were starting to wind down.

Ana was still on high alert however…. But she was facing the wrong way.

It didn't hurt right away…. The first thing she felt was the bite, and then the warm rush of blood around the bullet's entrance. There was a slight burn in her skin before she finally felt the bullet in her spine, and she fell to the ground, frozen as everyone started to panic with the appearance of the enemy sniper.

Widowmaker.

Time seemed to move in slow motion, and she could do nothing but lay on the ground with the feeling of warm hands poking at the entry spot of her injury. She figured it was Lucio assessing the damage, trying to see if he could do anything.

Ana felt her thoughts becoming less and less comprehendible. Everything was being blocked out by the pain and numbness, somehow both hitting her at the same time in the same place

"Mother! Mother!"

Ana desperately wanted to comfort her daughter, tell her that everything was going to be alright, but the pain stopped the words from coming out.

When they finally went to put her on a stretcher and take her back to the ship, Ana felt the blackness creeping in, until… nothing.

…

"I don't think she'll make it…" Lucio sighed wearily, examining the wound on Ana's back, "… We weren't prepared for anything like this, and by the time we get back to base, we won't be able to do anything for her."

He then turned to Fareeha, who was knelt by her mothers' side, Jesse comforting her on the other side. "I'm sorry, but I don't think- "

"- She'll make it." Interrupted Fareeha, never taking her eyes off her mother, "She's strong… she will make it."

Nobody else seemed to agree with her, but none of them said anything, choosing instead to head to the front section of the aircraft, leaving Fareeha alone with Ana. There was silence for a few moments, before Fareeha felt a gentle hand take hers.

"Mother!" she gasped, as Ana tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Amelie will be happy…" she whispered, "… she always wanted to make the killing blow."

"You're not going to die Mother…. You can't."

Ana weakly shook her head, "I wanted nothing more than to live a little bit longer… to see you married… grandchildren maybe… but I will not lie to you, not again."

"You. Will. Live!"

"No… I won't my little angel. I won't."

Fareeha was silent for a few more moments, before shaking her head in denial, tears finally making their way down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me alone."

"You won't be alo- "

"- Yes! Yes, I will!"

Ana shook her head, "No habibi…. You will always have your friends, remember?"

Thinking back to when her mother 'died' the first time, Fareeha couldn't help but smile gently at the memory of Jesse being there for her at the funeral, even when he was days from leaving himself… the way Jack and Gabe tried to be her parents (divorced parents, but parents nonetheless).

They were there for her, she couldn't deny it.

"I am so proud of you…" Ana whispered, her strength starting to fade, "… I always have been… I-I'm sorry I never said it sooner."

"Mother… Mother, please!"

But Ana didn't say another word, the pain too heavily embedded within her mind. One more shaky breath and she was gone.

"Mother… Mother please!"

Nothing.

"MOTHER!"

…..

There was stained glass in the church at Ana's funeral…. Reinhardt only noticed them when he finally pulled his eyes away from the coffin. He couldn't stop looking, not wanting to believe that it was real this time…. That his dearest Ana was actually gone.

The glass was pretty, rich with reds, purples and yellows.

During the first omnic crisis, he and Ana had taken shelter in the rubble of a stone building. They had leant against the remains of the walls, their legs spread out in front of them… Just resting as the night passed them by.

There were the remains of stained glass windows everywhere they looked…. Reinhardt remembered the one that was in the window above Ana. Fragments of reds and purples caught the yellow light from the fire as they clung to the window frame.

He remembered the concerned look from Ana, who shuffled closer and huddled closer to him.

In present time, Reinhardt glanced at another window, preferring to look at them rather than focus on the fact that his beautiful Ana was dead…. This one was blue and green.

That church, where they had huddled together in the night, was where Ana first kissed him…. It was a peck on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

The priest had now stopped talking, drawing Reinhardt out of his daze. He didn't need to listen to what was said at funerals, not after hearing it a thousand times before. He turned his attention to the coffin.

The white flowers on top were beautiful.

Rather plain compared to the bright flowers that she always planned to have in her garden, should she ever retire permanently. Even the flowers seemed to have lost their colour in Ana's death…. Much like his world really.

When he thought of colour, he remembered the vividness of seeing everything the world had to offer when he joined Overwatch. How bright Ana's eyes were, so full of life.

As Fareeha stepped forwards to give the eulogy, Reinhardt's chest ached with lost…. The windows were stained with colour and memories.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: After the explosion on the Swiss Overwatch base, Angela was seriously hurt and some of her body parts needed to be replaced with cybernetic copies in order for her nanites to function and for her to live. It was the only way, and Winston reassembled Angela with the help of her own notes for Genji.

Basically the rise of a Cyborg Angel.

Her wings are now embedded on her back and can be retracted inside.

….

Angela saw the flames and shrapnel coming towards her, almost in slow motion.

She closed her eyes, knowing that there was no way to get out of it, as she waited for death…. The pain would soon be over, she knew she wouldn't suffer long. She was afraid, of course she was afraid, terrified of the end, terrified that it would actually be slow and painful…. Terrified about how it would affect her team and family.

Her and Genji had grown so close, they were good friends, how would he react?

Jesse

Jack

Lena

Everyone.

With that, as her last, melancholy thought, flames surrounded her, and everything began to fade to merciful, painless black.

…

Pain… there was only pain.

The lights from the medical bay blinded her as she stared up at the ceiling, wondering how and why she was still alive, why had she been spared – why was she alone?

"H-H-Hello?" she croaked, her voice barely a whisper over the sound of the heartbeat monitor, "H-Hello!"

Footsteps near the door prompted her to crane her head in an attempt to see anyone coming in, trying to force a smile on her face.

The door creaked open, and Winston slowly made his way in, "Angela…" he sighed in relief, "… thank goodness you're awake."

"W-what's wrong with m-me?"

Winston hesitated, before heading over the machines. "You should really sleep Angela. Gather your strength… we'll talk later."

She tried to protest, but it was too late.

Sleep came as an unwelcome blanket, washing over her and dreams came uneasily.

…

She woke again, same room, same position…. but there was a shadow by the door.

"Wh- who's there?" she croaked.

There was a mechanical sound as Genji stepped into the light, heading over to the jug on the side-table, pouring a glass of water, placing a straw in it and gently holding it near her mouth so that she could drink.

It reminded her of how she helped Genji during his early days at the Overwatch base.

"I-I-I can hold my own glass…" she stammered, trying to make light of the situation, "…. The pain's not so bad."

Whilst she couldn't see his face, she could practically feel him wincing.

"No Angela… you can't." Genji slowly moved over to another area of the room, where a mirror hung on the wall, pulling it away and bringing it over, "… Winston said I shouldn't say anything until you had recovered enough, but…. But you need to know."

He held the mirror up in front of her, so that she could see her reflection.

Angela felt her breath leave her body in a rush…. She couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own two eyes.

Well…. One eye now.

One eye, one arm, no wings and half of both legs.

"G-Genji!" She gasped out, fear in her voice, "What- "

"- you were in an explosion Angela." Genji sighed, "We saved as much as we could, but-but some parts were too badly damaged..."

Bandages practically covered her from head to toe, hiding the burns and future scars that she knew would be there. Her hair had been shaven on the right side, and a metallic plate seemed to have replaced part of her skull.

"I-I- "

"Winston is gathering up all the paperwork you collected when I first came to the Swiss base. He thinks we might be able to make some perfect robotic parts, just like what I have… it'll be alright Angela, I promise."

Angela could feel her breath coming quicker and quicker, to the point where she felt like her lungs were going to burst out of her chest…. And yet, all that was important to her, was the pity in Genji's voice.

"Don't patronise or pity me!" She hissed at him, ignoring how she started to feel the burn of her missing arm, "Don't!"

Genji took a step back, "Angela I- "

"Get out! Get out!"

Genji was quick to obey, practically racing out of the room as she started to weep silently, her good hand clenching as she resisted the urge to slam into against the bed.

Her life was over… and she knew it.

…..

Winston came in to check on her a few hours later, frowning as she barely glanced at him.

"Ah…" he muttered, noticing that the large mirror had been moved, "… I see Genji has already broke the news."

Silence.

"I've managed to find the blueprints for Genji's prosthetics, and I believe we can easily replicate and improve them to suit your needs, and- "he stopped, noticing how Angela didn't appear to be listening to him, "Ah… you must be exhausted. Maybe we should discuss this another time… when you're feeling more up to it."

Silence

"… I'm sorry Angela… I wish things could be different."

….

The next few weeks were hard for Angela, every inch of her aching and unable to unwind as her new limbs were designed. She snapped more than she wanted to, forced to lie back and allow herself to be measured up for the prosthetics.

"I'm never going to be the same, am I?" she whispered, as she watched her new limbs being brought into the room.

"You'll always be the same Angela, nothing has changed you."

Angela scoffed, "I am half the woman I once was…. Of course, I've changed."

"Your body has been damaged yes, but not your mind Angela…" Winston scolded, "… You are, and will always be our beloved Doctor."

"And yet no-one has come to see me, apart from Genji."

"Many people have come to see you… you have been asleep for long periods of time."

"Fine… no one has come in to speak with me!"

"Because it hurts to see you like this!" Winston growled, his voice breaking as he heaved in a deep breath, "It's not easy for us to watch you be in pain!"

Angela was stunned into silence, falling back against the bed and staring up at her friend, as Winston continued to examine the new limbs.

"I know it's selfish…. But watching you hate yourself like this is painful."

"It's painful for you?!"

Winston wisely remained silent, deciding that the new prosthetics were up to scratch, before changing the conversation. "Hopefully we'll be able to get these limbs attached tomorrow morning. Then we'll be able to get the physical therapy started."

Angela just remained silent, watching as Winston made his way out of the room, before cursing furiously in German, fed up with the situation she was in.

…

The limbs were gorgeous, long and slim like her old ones…. She couldn't get used to the wings however. Due to her old ones being practically blown off, mechanical ones had to be made, ones that retracted into a specialist case on her back.

She hated them.

They were too robot-like and made her feel more like a devil than an angel.

Occasionally, there were good days, where Angela shot through the battlefield, her limbs working exactly as they should and everybody goes home unhurt.

And then there are the bad days.

The bad days where Angela will swear and throw things, when the team would avoid her as she was too quick to lose her patience and snap, snarling words that are regretted the instant she says them.

She still grieves the woman she used to be, knowing that this isn't a fairy-tale ending, it's not happily ever after, but it is a step-by-step process, day by day.

Genji is there for her every day, letting her lean on him when everything gets a little hard.

Eventually, she knew everything would be alright


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: What if Emily was Lena's co-pilot when the slipstream went horribly wrong?

At least they have each other on the time void, and Lena wasn't suffering alone.

As a result, they both gained abilities over time itself.

…..

"Will you calm down Lena!" Emily chuckled fondly as they made their way onto the airfield, "Is this really such a big deal?"

Lena turned to her, eyes wide in mock shock, "A big deal?! This is the Slipstream! The next generation in teleportation!"

"And it's a huge honour to be chosen to go on the trial, I know, I know!" Emily reached over and pulled her girlfriend closer, "And I'm honoured that you chose me to be your co-pilot"

When she saw the plane, Lena squealed in excitement, jumping up and down in glee. "There it is! There it is!"

Emily watched in amusement as Lena ran over to the plane, only just remembering to double back and grab her girlfriend's hand, pulling her with her.

"Best day ever!"

….

Together, they were strapped into the jet (after a long and tedious safety talk), and the test flight was ready to begin.

"Ready love?!" Lena beamed at Emily, starting the jet.

"Ready and waiting love!"

They checked that everything was okay, before heading down the runway and launching into the air.

"Adventure is out there!"

"… Please don't quote Up."

…

At first, everything seemed to be going well. The jet was running perfectly, to the point were Lena started joking about flying a little further than necessary in order to prolong the experience.

A little under halfway through the journey…. That's when everything started to go wrong.

"Ummm, Lena?" Emily frowned at the teleportation module, shrinking back against her seat in an attempt to get away from it, "Should it be doing that?"

Lena glanced over and yelped at the sight, immediately reaching out for her communicator. "Winston!" she yelled into the mouthpiece, "Winston, something's wrong!"

There was nothing but crackling.

"Ummm, Lena!"

Lena turned her attention away from the malfunctioning teleportation generator, only to yelp when she saw blue lightning surrounding Emily, her girlfriends' form flickering as though she were a light, and someone was turning her off and on.

"LENA!" Emily screamed, before she suddenly blinked out of existence.

"EMILY!" Lena raised her own hands, her eyes growing wide when she realised that whatever happened to Emily, was also happening to her.

"EMILY!"

…..

"Chronal disassociation?"

Winston nodded at Strike Commander Jack Morrison absently, keeping his eyes on the data in front of him. "Fascinating…" he muttered, "… she keeps blinking in and out, almost like she's struggling to remain on this earthly plane."

"Can we help her?"

"… Yes, except- "

"- Except?" Jack frowned, "Why except?"

"… Her girlfriend was on the flight as well." Winston sighed, "Emily may have suffered the same fate as Lena, but we are yet to find her…. If we can find her at all."

"You think she might not have been so lucky."

"I'm not willing to give up so quickly… I'm making two devices just in case we find her as well."

…..

Months passed, with Lena eventually being fitted with her chronal harness, that kept her anchored to the present.

It gave her control over her own time, and whilst it meant that her career as a pilot was over, she was given a job as an Overwatch agent.

Not that it meant anything to her… not when Emily was gone.

…..

It happened exactly 6 months after she was found by Overwatch.

A frantic call from Winston that had her rushing to the Swiss base. No details were mentioned, but the tone was enough to worry her.

Thrilled looks of delight from the other members of both Overwatch and Blackwatch as she raced towards her friend's lab.

The familiar laughter she heard as she zipped to just outside the doors.

"Emily…" she whispered in shock, pushing against the door and rushing inside, "… EMILY!"

"LENA!"

The pair ran towards one another, with Emily practically leaping into Lena's arms in delight.

"Oh God…" Lena whispered into her girlfriend's hair, "… I can't believe this! How- How- "

"- She turned up in Kings Row." Winston gently interrupted, "She was exactly in the same state you were… well, maybe a little worse. I wasn't sure the second device I made would even work."

"Second device?" Lena pulled back and glanced down at Emily's chest, instantly realising that she had a chronal harness, "You- you- "

"I can manage it, control it…. Just like you?"

"Y-Yeah!" Lena then zipped over to Winston and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Winston was clearly flustered, briefly hugging Lena back before he cleared his throat and gently pushed her away. "Alright, alright…" he muttered fondly, "… you two go and have some time together. You have my number if anything goes wrong, but it definitely shouldn't… go on!"

He didn't need to tell Emily and Lena twice.

Hugging each other and giggling in delight, they shot off the base, zipping past everyone on the base, including a stunned Jack and Gabriel.

"They seem… happy." Jack muttered, a frown on his face, "Is she… is she anything like Lena?"

"Why?"

Jack winced, "I'm not sure I have the energy to keep up with two time-travelling Brits."

…

"Bombs away!"

Reaper phased into his ghost form, chuckling as Tracer's bombs went right through him, landing on the ground behind.

"Wrong move." He growled, going solid once again and aiming his gun at the zipping Tracer, trying to pinpoint where she'd go.

"Bombs to the ready!"

Shit… he forgot the other one.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from Monokenny and Benji: Please do Genji x Mercy

I don't really ship these two, but I understand why people do. They are cute ?

….

The air on the Swiss base had the vague, heavy quality that only belonged to summer.

The hum of crickets filled the air.

The sky was the fathomless blue of deep night, the stars burning as brilliant as diamonds.

Up on the cliff edge, where Angela and Genji lay gazing upwards, the stars were mirrored by countless fireflies, their golden glows danced around the pair, a sea of muted life.

"We should do this more often," Angela sighed happily, her accent honey sweet and melting in the summer night sounds, "I haven't been stargazing in years."

"Me either," Genji replied. He smiled behind his mask as Angela shifted, settling into him more comfortably. He wrapped his arm snuggly around her, holding her close, "Maybe this can be our thing?"

"Stargazing on summer nights." Angela breathed out a soft laugh, one hand on Genji's heart. She tilted her head until she could press a kiss under Genji's jaw, ignoring the cold metal.

"Hmmm, romantic." Genji shifted a little, nudging at Angela until she was coaxed to prop herself up a little and turn her gaze from the stars and instead to Genji's face, just as the young man removed his mask.

Genji's hand wrapped gently around the back of Angela's neck. She let herself be pressed close, her own hand cupping Genji's jaw.

Their lips pressed together, the kiss soft, slow, saying more words than words ever could properly convey; that Genji would love her forever, would never leave her. One kiss melted into another, and another; languorous kisses in the cloying summer air.

Angela drew back, just enough to catch her breath, to be able to look at Genji. The Japanese man lay back, his eyes halfway closed. His body was loose, relaxed. His fingers worked into Angela's hair, stroking through the silken tresses. Fireflies danced around them, golden against the diamond studded sky, haloing Angela in their flickers.

"Beautiful." Genji whispered, helpless to stop herself. The smile that graced Angela's features was one that made is heart throb with even more love for her.

"Beautiful," Angela echoed, her graceful fingers tracing the familiar scars on her lover's face. She laid back down, draping her body over his. Genji wrapped his arms close around her, admiring the way she fit so perfectly into the circle of his arms. He held her tighter, turning his head to press his nose into her hair and breathe in her scent.

" _Dai suki da yo_."

Angela smiled, hand curling over his shoulder to hold her lover, "And I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: Summoner!Symmetra summons Destroyer!DVa.

…

The Destroyer scanned Symmetra from head to toe, a wicked smirk on her face. The skin-tight outfit consisting of hot stone and lava rock, matched perfectly with her beast standing behind her, which appeared to be made up of the same materials.

The beast almost seemed to be starting at Symmetra as well, but she refused to let it bother her. The Destroyer had been summoned for a reason.

"You're funny!" the small girl standing by the beast, her tiny voice echoing around the room and resonating within Symmetra's head. "Why would I help you and the Witch?"

"Excuse me?"

"I owe her nothing. I owe the nutso scientist nothing… why would I do anything for you?"

The Destroyer at the slightly dumbfounded look on Symmetra's face.

"Fine then…" Symmetra quickly schooled her expression back to neutral, "… begone then."

"Gladly!" The Destroyer closed her eyes in prepared to simply vanish in a cloud of smoke… but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and glared at Symmetra, "W.T.F! What did you do?!"

Symmetra chuckled, "Didn't I mention? Look at how many candles there are in the circle… until you do what I have ordered, we're soul-bonded."

"Fuck… and if I don't- "

"- Then we're stuck together until one of us dies."

"Fuck." There was a brief pause, before the Destroyer audibly sighed, "What do you want me to do again?"

Gesturing to the world beyond the castle, where four unknown figures were fighting against several hundred robots, Symmetra smirked.

"Destroy them."


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: Sombra and DVa are members of two opposing esports teams

…..

They had been doing so well.

From the get go, Team Mexico had been at their best.

In the Temple of Anubis, Amelie had effortlessly dispatched the entire, opposing team, meaning that they captured the last objective point in 6 minutes 14 seconds…. whereas Team South Korea's Genji got caught in a Junkrat trap just as he activated his ultimate and was killed by Pharah.

In the next match, Olivia herself, snuck around the opposing team, and single-handedly captured the first point on Horizon Lunar Colony. South Korea's Lucio got stuck on the rooftops.

Everything was going really well, and everyone expected Team Mexico to dominate Team South Korea in the finals… although how South Korea had even made it this far…. It was a miracle.

Unfortunately, that all changed in the final fight.

"Nobody panic, we can still do this…" Olivia ordered her team-mates, as Korea's Dva used her ultimate on the payload, shooting in the air and taking care of their Pharah whilst out of the mech, meaning that Korea had the payload, "… we can still stop them."

Famous last words.

Olivia cursed under her breath as the Dva mech suddenly launched itself towards them once again, catching everyone off guard, leaving them unable to find cover. "Are you kidding me?!" she hissed, "How did she build up her ult again?!"

The rest of her team simply shrugged, working hard to try and stop the payload from getting any further.

But the South Korean team seemed to have picked up their second wind and were pushing it forwards with ease.

The true difficult part came when the payload was mere inches away from the final point. With that final point being so close to their spawn-room, it was relatively easy to keep the Korean team at bay… but it was getting close.

/Nerf this! \\\

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Olivia cried out, struggling to find another hiding place as the Dva ult came out of nowhere, landing in the middle of their group… and then exploded, wiping out the entire team. "NO!"

It was too late.

Before any of her team could make their way out of the spawn room, Korea's team pushed the payload right to the end… they'd won the championship…. It was all over.

"And that right there is a devastating blow for Team Mexico! They were the favourites throughout this entire competition, but Team South Korea have just swept the rug out from under their feet! What a victory!"

Oliva felt like she was going to explode, her face twisted in anger as she cast a glare over to the opposing team, watching with envy as the other team cheered and whooped in glee, hoisting their Captain, Hana Song, into the air.

When Hana's eyes met hers, Olivia narrowed them at the younger girl.

This wasn't over.

…

A screen glowing in a dimly lit room, two bodies stretched across a couch behind a coffee table strewn with crumbs, wrappers and half-empty crisp bags.

"NO!" Oliva started to curse in Spanish, dropping her controller as she threw herself back against the couch, "Again!"

Hana chuckled, "Regret the one on one rematch, you sore loser?"

"Sore?! Sore?! I am not a sore loser, this is totally justified!" Olivia waved her arms around widely, "I can't believe this! Your team sucked throughout that entire competition, and then you pulled some skills out of nowhere! How?!"

Leaning on her knees, Hana shrugged, "I had the flu… it was really hard to concentrate. Good thing I shook it off."

"… I hate you." Olivia rolled her eyes and collapsed back onto the sofa, "Why did you have to recover in time?"

Hana fiddled with the buttons of her controller and grabbed a handful from one of the chip bags around her at random. "Dunno…. Luck I guess?"

"Agh!"


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: Pharah uses zero-damage concussive rockets (made by winston) for rocketjumping.

She needs to do it without her raptora suit, but she's outfitted with state-of-the-art shock absorbing boots.

It gets absolutely hilarious as she tries to pull off the pogo jumps and get as high as she can without using her jets. Mercy will be her pocket, of course.

…..

"Why would you make the boots and the… what did you call them again?"

Winston winced at the displeased tone in Anna's voice, watching as Fareeha whooped and laughed in the training area, "Zero-damage concussive rockets… I feel like I should high light the zero-concussive part of that sentence."

"Right… why would you make them and the boots first? Way before you finished the actual suit?"

Another wince, "I feel like I should also mention that the boots are shock-absorbing."

Ana twisted around to glare at the gorilla, "You are being deliberately obtuse… I don't feel comfortable letting her loose with concussive rockets and boots, with no armour!"

"Angela is here just in case."

"Winston!"

….

Unaware of the conversation going on in the viewing room, Fareeha was testing out the concussion rockets, whooping in glee when several robots fell off the edge of a ledge with the force of one.

And then she had another thought.

"Angela!" she called out, waving the medic closer, "I might need you in a moment."

Angela quickly made her way over, concern etched all over her face. "Fareeha…" she murmured, "… what are you planning?"

"Just a little experiment… don't tell Mum."

"Don't tell your Mum wha- FAREEHA!"

Angela watched in alarm as Fareeha aimed the concussive rockets at the ground near her feet, causing the younger woman to fly up into the air, whooping in glee as she somersaulted in the air, before landing with a heavy thud.

"Yes!" she cried out in glee, turning to Angela, "How high do you think I got?"

"I-I- "

"- I'm going to try and get to that platform!"

"Fareeha no!"

Fareeha didn't listen, ignoring how her Mother and Winston suddenly came bursting into the room as she aimed the concussive rockets at the ground once again, firing and jumping at the same time. She did fall a little short of the platform but managed to grab it with her hands and pull herself up onto it, legs swinging over the edge.

"YES!" she cried out, "YES!"

Ana was less pleased, swearing furiously in Arabic as she angrily gestured at her daughter and the platform, often turning her ire on Winston mid-rant.

"Imagine how high I'll get with the rockets!" Fareeha cheered, ignoring how her mother got more and more annoyed, "Devil in the sky!"


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: After Hana Song was unwillingly kidnapped by Talon and eventually rescued by Overwatch, she gained the power to transform into SheHulk!

….

The memory of seeing the sun after 24 months still makes her cry. Her eyes stung and her skin warmed uncomfortably, but she has never had a happier memory.

…

Her first meal after escaping was heaven. Grilled cheese… she was being tisked at by an old lady who watched her in concern, but she didn't care. She burnt her mouth on the first bite and on the second, but the food smelt so heavenly and tasted so wonderful on her tongue that she couldn't bring herself to stop.

When her plate was empty, the lady shook her head and plopped another full plate in front of her. The lady asked where she came from, what happened to her, if she's in some sort of trouble, but she doesn't answer.

It isn't safe.

…

Moira had tried to keep her contained, to keep her submissive…. But she was a gamer at heart, and she knew that she had to be strategic about everything.

She made her a monster… and monsters know how to escape their handlers.

However, once she was free from the facility, she quickly realised that she had no idea what to do next.

She had stuck to the woods, hiding from Talon soldiers for days until hunger and exhaustion drove her to a small town.

And she knew she would have to leave again… she needed to find Overwatch.

…..

When Lucio saw her again, he couldn't believe his eyes… she looked so broken… so unlike the Hana he used to know.

….

She's sitting by the docks when she senses someone looking at her… not a threat, but something far more welcoming.

It was only when she turned around, that she realised just who had found her.

"Hana!" Lucio called out, speeding towards her and reaching out, pulling his hands back when she flinched away from him, "I can't believe I actually found you."

He seems to take her silence as anger and he quickly apologised…. But she quickly turned and ran.

She wasn't the same anymore… Lucio couldn't see that.

….

"Shit," Lucio cursed, watching her lithe form disappearing up the road, chasing after her as fast as he could.

But it was too late… she was already gone.

…

She caught him off guard one night.

He was sitting on the rooftop of the hotel he was staying at, choosing to stay in the area where he'd last seen Hana, in the hope that she would come and find him when she was ready.

Which she did.

"I'm different Lucio…" she whispered, her voice breathy and rough from disuse.

"I don't care Hana… at all."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"How would you ever hurt any of us?"

Hana was silent for a few moments before she brought her hands up to eye-level, examining the green-ish tinge to her veins. "I can only control it a little… I can't go back Lucio."

"… You don't have to come back with me if you don't want to… but I know everyone will be happy to see you."

"Not when they know what I've become."

…..

Eventually Hana did come back with him and Lucio was right, everyone was delighted to see her.

She had no need to feel pain, anger or fear… she pushed what had been done to her to one side and desperately tried to fall back into her usual routine.

She gamed less and trained more, but that was about the only change.

Everyone treated her exactly the same and the only people who knew about her condition were Angela and Winston (who she'd told in the hope that they'd find a cure).

Nobody knew… until it was too late.

It was during another fight with Talon. Hana had been forced out of her mech and had to take cover until her next mech was ready for deployment… the problem was, that everyone else in Overwatch seemed to be down as well.

Including Lucio… who was on the wrong end of Reaper's guns.

She knew what she had to do.

"Reaper!" She called out, pushing herself away from her cover and glaring at the man, "Let him go!"

Reaper chuckled, "Careful Song… don't let your heartbeat get too high."

"Why… you scared?"

Before Reaper could say anything, Hana hunched over, her muscles rippling and turning green as she increased in size, her clothes ripping until all that remained was her underwear (specially customised by Winston who was informed of her size-growth).

"RUN!" she growled, a wicked smirk on her green face, pounding her fists on the ground and cracking the pavement as she started to run towards Reaper…. Who went straight into his ghost form.

"CAN'T DO THAT FOREVER!"

Reaper knew this as well and started to try and make a run for it. Sombra and Moira had already wised up and made their escape, and Doomfist was casually thrown into a brick wall when he tried to go against Hana.

She was right though.

Reaper couldn't keep up his ghost form forever.

Before he could even think about pulling out his shotguns, or teleporting away, he was grabbed by the throat and pulled up to Hana's face… face to face with the creature he'd helped create.

"SHE-HULK SMASH!"


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from Schattenfell: Talon/other terrorist organization/ (somebody else) make an assassination attempt on Jack Morrison, the Strike Commander of Overwatch

…

"I'm going with you." Gabriel crossed his arms and pinned Jack with a stern look that left no room for argument.

"Gabe…" Jack stepped towards him, placing a hand on the other man's arm to try and get him to ease his stance, "… I'm a soldier, I've been doing jobs like this for years. I can take care of myself, I promise."

And Gabe knew this, but it didn't mean that he was comfortable with letting his partner put himself in harms way. It seemed like Jack read his thoughts, because the next thing he said was:

"I know it's likely to be a trap, especially after the information we've received, but I can handle it… let me do my job."

"… Fine. Don't let your guard down Jack."

Rolling his eyes, Jack gave Gabe a fond smile. "Not that your protectiveness isn't funny and charming, but I really need to go now."

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

"That's less charming."

The second Jack left, Gabe glanced at the clock, making a mental note of the time, before turning back to his paperwork.

…

"I can't believe he was right!" Jack grunted, firing at the men surrounding him, throwing down a healing capsule as he fought for his life, "Who plots a trap like this for one person?!"

He needed to get out of here.

The trap had been sprung as soon as he arrived, and any help Jack may have brought with him were gunned down almost immediately.

Which left him there… alone… with no working radio and the transport too far away.

It was an elaborate assassination attempt… but it wasn't going to work…. Hopefully.

Panting, he looked around at the mess of blood and death, a growl still sounding out of his lips as the remaining assassins all started to spread out and surround him.

"Alright…" he grunted, "… if you want to play, let's play."

…..

The second Jack re-entered the base, Gabe knew something was very wrong. It was way too early for the Strike Commander to be back, and the man looked absolutely drained on top of that. Drained in a way that Gabe hadn't seen for years, not since Jack was promoted all those months ago.

"What happened?!" he demanded, already knowing the answer, but still wishing for it not to be true.

"I'm fine, super healing, remember?" Jack answered, smiling tiredly at him and moving towards the nearest chair.

Gabe frowned, quickly taking Jack's arm to stop him. "Jack, tell me what happened." He ordered gently. "You're hurt, aren't you?"

Jack sighed wearily, turning to him and wincing as Gabe gently examined the wounds.

Rage built in Gabe's gut as he thought about the type of attack that would even hurt Jack this much… he must have been surrounded, because he knew that Jack had no issues taking care of himself in a fight, even after spending quite a few months behind a desk.

"The bastards took me by surprise." Jack said in explanation to Gabe's unvoiced question, "We got there, and it was dark and empty. I sensed something was wrong, even more so for a trap, but before I could call a tactical retreat, they opened fired and took out my entire crew."

Gabe felt his heart twist slightly in his chest at the thought of how close the other man had been to being killed just a few hours ago, and how Gabe hadn't been there to help him. He felt Jack squeeze his hand as the man smirked at him.

"I should feel flattered really…" Jack chuckled, "… almost an entire squadron of Talon to take out me!"

"How did you... Are they…" Gabe started, not quite knowing how to formulate the question, but still wanting to know that the assholes who'd done this to Jack were gone from this world.

Jack nodded, a frown on his face, "Yeah, they're gone… I guess they forgot I was a Super Solider and carried healing packs. I couldn't risk them falling me back to the base."

"…. You made the right choice Jack." Gabe muttered, ignoring how his blood boiled at the thought of Jack being surrounded like that. "Talon will pay for this."

"They will… you know they will."


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: Reinhardt has some memories with Overwatch. What was his biggest secret?

….

Overwatch may not have officially existed for years now, but that didn't stop Reinhardt from thinking about them.

He had may happy memories about that time… many sad ones as well. But it was the secrets that kept him up at night.

Like how he'd spotted the companionship between Jack and Gabriel long before anyone else did. How Genji would often leave the base in order to get into bar fights, releasing his anger anyway possible.

Fareeha… now she was the biggest secret.

She used to follow him around the base, begging him to tell her more stories about Germany and the Crusaders, which he was always happy to tell her.

With Ana often having to take extra duties as a high-up member of overwatch, Fareeha knew her way around the base perfectly and every member was happy to keep the child amused.

Now, Reinhardt could say that Fareeha didn't see her father as often as she would have liked to… but that was a lie.

Yes, Ana was married… but it didn't stop them from having a night of passion all those years ago.

He had never had a woman like that, but he made no protests about it. A few hours later she dressed and left his bed never to return.

A few days later, she'd gone to see her husband and weeks later, she announced that she was pregnant.

And judging by the look she gave him, she knew exactly who the father was.

He saw it in Fareeha's eyes when she was born… she was his and he could never say it. He couldn't ruin Ana's marriage by revealing their brief affair… he couldn't hurt her by possibly being responsible for her split from her husband.

As it turned out, they decided to split anyway…. But Reinhardt couldn't help but feel guilty about that, despite it being perfectly amicable.

It wasn't only his secret to keep, but it was the one that kept him going.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: Adopted from the Australian slums, Jamison Fawkes became the chief demolitionist at Vishkar. Satya lived with herself when the omnium explosion happened. As a result, she lived by herself and stole the Hard Light arm in order to survive and to replace her blown up arm.

…

Jamie believed in an early start.

It had always been that way with Vishkar. An early start meant that more work could be done, and to a higher standard.

Routine was important.

He finished his morning exercises at 6am on the dot, which were used to strengthen key muscles in his right arm and leg, where he had prosthetics after an accident in the laboratory.

Someone new had made a mistake and others paid dearly for it…. Vishkar took care of them.

Adopted at an early age, he rose quickly to the ranks of chief demolitionist and even though he had technically gone rogue, he still felt a certain sense of comradery with his employers and 'parent figures.'

Which is probably why he continued to keep up his skills by heading to his private workshop, instead of having breakfast with the other early risers. He already had the designs laid out in his mind.

An explosive weapon that he could control, moving it to where he wanted it to explode… it was perfect.

But something was missing, hence the early start.

As he headed towards the workshop, he instantly noticed that the lights were on…. This was a concern.

He worked alone… nobody should be there at this time.

Cautiously making his way inside, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Symmetra, who was seated in the corner of the room, large headphones on her head and her eyes squeezed shut.

To be fair, it wasn't all that surprising to see Symmetra in this room. It was quieter than practically everywhere else on this base and that seemed to be the deciding point for the older woman.

Knowing that he wouldn't be heard over the large headphones, he slowly made his way over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Needless to say, when Symmetra practically jumped into the air, he did feel a little bit guilty.

"Sorry Sheila…" he apologised quickly when she removed the headphones, "Oi just wanted to let you know oi was in here."

To be honest, his original intention was to shoo her out, but when she looked at him like that, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"My apologies…" she eventually whispered, her robotic fingers tapping on the headphones, "… it was very loud in the break-room…. To loud, so I needed to go somewhere quiet."

To see this proud woman who had had the audacity to steal a Hard Light arm, looking so vulnerable… well it made him very uncertain.

He needed to see her smile… that would straighten everything out. To see her sly smirk aimed at him once again.

"When oi first started at Vishkar, oi was diagnosed with ADHD…." He started, "… Oi would often have trouble concentrating on what I was doing, and this wasn't what my bosses wanted from me. Oi often had to think of my own methods on how to calm myself down and focus."

Sensing that Jamie was revealing more that he'd ever revealed before, Symmetra nodded in understanding, her eyes focused on a spot on the wall, "… The noises and lights in this place are overwhelming…" she eventually whispered, "… It's quiet in here."

"Why d'ya think oi spend so much time in here?"

At Jamie's teasing tone and grin, Symmetra couldn't help but send him a smirk of her own. "You are a lot nicer than the others say…" she giggled.

"Really?"

"The others describe you as… cold. Unfeeling…. But you want to help people as much as we do, do you not?"

Jamie actually found himself stunned into silent, "Well… well yes. Oi didn't realise that everyone thought I was… did they really think oi didn't care?"

Yes, Vishkar wasn't the nicest company in the world, often putting corporate needs above everything else, but they were trying to improve the world.

"You can be my friend if you want?" Symmetra's voice broke through his musing, "That way, everyone can see that you are a nice person."

"Thank you… Oi would like that."


	17. Chapter 17

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from Trebuchet (guest): What about a short story just comparing (pre fall of overwatch) the desks of Jack and Reyes, by Ana or Torbjorn?

…..

It's strange how much things had changed Jack's promotion.

It was late, which is why Ana was prowling through the corridor this night.

Fareeha was fast asleep in their locked apartment, so Ana felt secure enough to head towards the offices of the building.

Nothing wrong with having a bit of a snoop was there?

Once, there was a time that Jack and Gabe's desk looked the same… full of paperwork with half-eaten take-away cartoon littering the area.

Now, they couldn't be more different.

On Jack's desk, the stationary was all laid out perfectly, with barely a paperclip out of place. An 'Oh for 'Fox' sakes' mug sat to the right of him (a gift from Gabriel), coffee stains still lining the insides of it. There were no crumbs to be seen, and a small plant pot sat in the left corner, clearly well-treated and blossoming well.

On the other hand, Gabe's was completely different.

Yes, he was an important figure in the organisation, but he clearly didn't feel the need to keep his desk as tidy as Jack's.

Paperwork could be found surrounding the computer screen, and not piled very neatly at that, with certain papers sticking out more than others. Lying on top of the pile, was his tablet, which he actively avoiding using, often preferring other, non-technological methods. There was a travel mug, a travel cup from the downstairs café, and two stained mugs that were balanced precariously on the edge of the desk.

However, whilst Jack had no photos or personal effects on his own desk, preferring to keep his work life and home life separate, Gabe had several on his.

One was him with Fareeha on his shoulders, and Ana couldn't help but smile at that.

The other two were of Jesse. One was when Jesse first joined up with Blackwatch, a sullen expression on his face as Gabe wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulder. But underneath that sullen expression, there was a little bit of happiness.

Happiness that he was with someone who appreciated him.

The other photo contained Genji as well, Jesse being a little bit older. All three of them were in well-fitting suits, with Jesse carrying a small award… his left arm missing from the elbow down.

Bravery in the Line of Duty.

Gabe was so proud of the man who'd practically been his son, and that was evident by the grin on his face. But there was a tinge of silence as well, brought on by the knowledge that Jesse had gone through so much to get this award.

Days in Blackwatch could be difficult, which is probably why Gabe kept photos like this around him… to remind him of the happy times.

It was actually very sad.

"Ana?"

Ana spun around slowly, having heard Jack long before he said her name.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I was merely thinking about how things were changing… and possibly not for the better."

Jack scowled at this, "Blackwatch is getting out of control, you can't deny that."

"Because you believe yourself to be above Gabe. You two have been friends for years, equals! Is it any surprise that Gabe feels pushed aside now?"

Jack was silent for a short time, before he seemed to practically deflate and shook his head slightly. "I know Ana…. But I need to be the commander of Overwatch and Gabe isn't helping with our negative press."

"Gabe needs your friendship more than your leadership… just think about that for a moment."

Before Jack could say anything else, she stormed past him, suddenly needing to see her daughter…. Things were changing around here, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be a part of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: Hana goes by the name Geulimja or Eodum. Olivia is one of the hottest Latina streamers on the internet.

…

"Hola amigos!" Olivia leaned in close to the camera and playfully tapped it with a beautifully manicured fingernail, "Boop! One more round, and then question time!"

She clicked the 'find match' button and span around in her chair (showing off the purple skull on the back of it), "In case any of you are wondering why I'm so excited, it's because I think I'm one good match away from a high score!"

Before she could say anything else, a message popped up on her screen… with a very familiar tagline.

"Sorry amigos…" she growled, "… looks like our favourite hacker is back and wanting to play. We'll continue this tomorrow my little fans."

She quickly ended the live stream and started to tap furiously at the keyboard, already riling herself up.

GEULIMIA; So I'm yur fav now? ; )

OLIVIA: Piss off

OLIVIA: Like now

OLIVIA: Right now.

OLIVIA: Or I will wipe every trace of u from the internet

GEULIMIA: Awww, I just wanna play!

OLIVIA: I don't play with hackers like you.

GEULIMIA: Not even ur fav hacker? ; P

Olivia quickly grabbed her phone, taking a picture of the message, as well as a screenshot… having Geulimia admit to being a hacker might help her in the future. "Gotcha…" she muttered in glee, adding it to the folder of previous conversations that she'd had with the hacker.

GEULIMIA: ur so mean! Answer meeeeeeee

OLIVIA: I'm gonna end you.

GEULIMIA: I'd like to see you try ; P


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, after signing up to the Mchanzo Big Bang, I ended up realising that there was so much I wanted to write about in the Overwatch Fandom.

So now I'm taking prompts for Dad! Gabriel & McCree, Reaper76, Genyatta, Mchanzo and other relationships ?

If you want to know what I ship or my opinion on certain relationships, then just ask ?

Please read, enjoy and review ?

Prompt from KuletXCore: Jack Morrisson tries to be a father to his agents. Hilarity ensues.

…

The first time it happened, Hana was seconds away from passing out.

She was surrounded by the soft, blue glow of computer screens, snack packets and soda bottles littering the area. Jack wasn't entirely sure what she was doing… some kind of shooting game by the look of it (he couldn't keep up anymore).

He wasn't sure how ling she'd been doing this, but the nineteen-year-old looked exhausted. Dark bruises hung beneath her blood-shot eyes, her skin had turned a sickly pallor and her whole posture was tense.

She was only barely awake, and Jack's brows furrowed with worry.

Carefully, Jack moved closer, guilt coiling in his gut as his mouth thinned into a straight, stern line, before forcing his face to something more neutral.

As he walked closer, her eyes fell shut just as he reached her. She slumped forwards, nearly faceplanting onto the keyboard, but Jack caught her just in time. He went to wake her, going to shake her shoulder a little or call to her… but once the tension in her face bled away, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The crinkle between her eyebrows smoothed out, as did the small frown that had been tugging at her mouth… she looked peaceful.

"I couldn't wake you even if I wanted to…" Jack muttered fondly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room. As deep in sleep as she is, though, she hardly moved – even after Jack placed her on top of her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

It's only as he was closing the door that Hana finally shifted, lifting her head slowly and drowsily called out, "굿나잇 아빠 (gusnais appa)"

Jack stared at her, eyes going slightly wide as he opened his mouth to answer, topping when her head hit the pillow once more and small snores echoed throughout the room.

Maybe he would keep this to himself.

…

The next week went by without incident, without any threats from Talon, without any immediate danger falling on them.

The calm set Jack on edge…. It was far too calm.

When Winston announced that they had a mission, Jack couldn't help but fell relieved. Maybe he had been in this war for too long.

"So soon?" Jesse commented, lounging on the sofa in the rec room, "And here I was hoping for another week of relaxing."

"The mission isn't until tomorrow…" Winston sighed, "… maybe we should do something before getting back to work?"

"Like a picnic!" Tracer immediately piped up eagerly, "It's a nice day! Why not!"

Everyone else seemed to agree with this, all deciding to chip in with something, whether it be cooking or packing and labelling the food (and Jack decided to ignore how Jesse and Hanzo got into a competition about who could label the food quicker).

Once everything was prepared, Jack led them to the top of the base, which had just enough shade to keep everyone comfortable as they settled into a broken semi-circle, with the two baskets of food in the middle. Fareeha took on the task of distributing the food, but gave up and started throwing the jars at Jesse when she realised that she couldn't read any of the labels.

"Hand them over…" Jack gently ordered, rolling his eyes. He'd dealt with Gabe's bad handwriting for years, and he was sure Jesse inherited that particular trait.

He went through the first basket fairly quickly (whilst threatening to separate Hanzo and Jesse if they continued to torment each other) and went to open the second one when Tracer piped up again.

"Can you pass the jam Dad?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jesse suddenly sniggered, watching as Tracer's face went a little bit red.

"I-I-I- "

"Don't worry about it…" Jack grunted, handing the jam over, "… Jesse used to be worse when he first came to Overwatch."

Smirking as the conversation went to Jesse, rather than an embarrassed Tracer, Jack nodded in understanding as the young Brit mouthed "thank you" at him.

…

The incident was forgotten about over the course of the next few days and Jack tried to forget about it… it kept popping into his head though.

A week later, Talon launched an attack on the base.

It wasn't their most challenging show of force, and when the team worked together, they were able to deal with the issue easily…. And then Jesse felt the need to show off.

He pulled it off, using his Deadeye ability to take out the remaining soldiers of Talon… but Jack was furious with him. The moment the coast was clear, he stormed over to the cowboy, expression stern and his eyes stony.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled.

Jesse had been in the middle of receiving a high five from Genji, looking very pleased with himself. The moment Jack spoke up, he snapped to attention and the smirk fell from his face. "Why?" he questioned, "It worked didn't it?"

He looked a little disappointed by Jack's disapproval actually.

"We're a team," Jack sighed, "And you could have seriously hurt yourself if it didn't work."

"But I knew I could do it! And I did it for the team, and you're here telling me I was selfish!"

"… I never said that."

"It's what you were thinking!" Jesse accused, "I thought you would be proud of- " He stopped himself, his lips thinning into a straight line. "You know what… I don't care. Gabe would have been proud."

Fists clenched, he stormed back towards the base, leaving an awkward silence behind.

Mumbling and muttering, the others made their excuses and rushed away, with many unable to look Jack in the eyes as they passed him.

Hmmm…. Maybe he was too quick to judge Jesse…. He wasn't the same kid they picked up from Deadlock after all.

He'd apologise later, when Jesse had calmed down.

…..

Days later, when he believed the incident was all forgotten about, he was making his way into the dining room before stopping in his tracks.

Something was wrong.

Jesse was remarkably subdued and Reinhardt looked like he was going to fall out of his seat with excitement.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, pulling a chair back slightly. Hana shook her head and giggled, causing Jack to narrow his eyes and look at the chair before sitting down.

Blackwatch used to be notorious for pranks.

"Are you sure?" He stared at Tracer, knowing that the Brit couldn't lie under pressure.

"Look at the mug boss!" Jesse eventually exclaimed, grunting and cursing as Hanzo elbowed him in the stomach.

When Jack glanced at the mug, he didn't notice anything different… except that it was bright blue and therefore not his usual mug.

And then he turned it around, a chuckle startled out of him at the #1 Dad art. He felt something warm blossom in his chest, spreading all over as he thought to himself 'This is my family.'

"Do you like it?" Angela asked, slightly hesitant.

"… I love it." Jack ran his thumb over the words and smirked underneath his mask.

"Told ya guys…" Jesse chuckled, "… Gabe loved his back in the day."

"I wanted to get you one that said #1 Grandad on it…" Hana interrupted, "… 'cause you're old!"

"Niña!"

The two continued to bicker, but Jack was only half-listening… he was still too focused on the mug.

Yeah…. This was his home.


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt from Hope: Strike Commander Jack Morrison is poisoned by Talon and the media is going crazy about it. Angela is just trying to save him and he nearly dies in the end but survives, tough.

….

"I don't care where it fucking came from! Just tell me what the bloody thing is!"

Gabe was pacing the meeting room angrily, peeking out of the window and growling at the sight of the media vultures outside. Angela and Moira both glanced at each other, before glancing at the isolation room, where Jack was lying.

"It's an old poison…" Moira eventually sighed, "… we have no files on it, so this I guesswork. Toxicology reports aren't giving us a definitive breakdown."

"That's helpful!"

"How's this for helpful…. It doesn't exactly look good Gabriel."

Before Gabe could lash out at Moria, Ana (who had been standing in the corner) spoke up. "Enough Gabriel… we know that the perpetrator is a known affiliate of Talon. We've gone through his online profile and it appears as though he's heavily religious, bordering on fanatic. Judging by this, it's probable that this poison may not have an antidote… he would have wanted to make sure Jack suffered for as long as possible."

"… I'm going to see him." Gabe whispered, clearly upset by this remark. "Ana, is there someway to get the media's attention off of us? Just until we have a plan of action?"

"Of course Gabriel… try and get some sleep as well."

…

It was Jack that he saw first. Jack was all that he could focus on.

It almost seemed like another Sunday morning, if it weren't for the visible agony Jack was in. His limbs contorted, twisted by spasms and shaking as he pressed himself back against the bed. Blood dripped steadily down his chin, oozing from the lip that he'd bitten through in his pair. His eyes were sunken back into their sockets…. And he looked terrified.

"You shouldn't be here Gabe…" Jack hissed, "… what-what if it's contagious?"

"I don't care." Gabe stepped forwards, reaching forwards and taking Jack's hand, hoping to give the man some comfort, "I'm not leaving Jackie."

Jack was silent for a few moments, before shuffling closer to Gabe, whining with the pain as he tried to get closer to his friend.

"Hang on…" Gabe whispered softly as Jack practically crumpled against him, "… You need to hang on so that the Brainiac's can save you."

…..

"Snake venom."

Moira turned to Angela and frowned, "What?"

"What if he used snake venom, which reacted with the other poisons to create this one? And that's why we can't identify an antidote with the symptoms that are being portrayed here?"

"…. I need another look at the samples we've got. If we can identify the snake, maybe the cure is only a few steps away."

…..

Jack was barely conscious now, his breathing still laboured, but thankfully not any worse than it had been.

"Gabe…" he whispered, voice barely audible.

"Don't talk Jack, please."

"… Sorry."

"Just… focus on remaining alive."

…

The daylight streaming in through the window made the Strike Commander look like he was already at deaths door, skin white and lips a horrible purple tinge in contrast to the red frothy blood now flowing freely from his nose. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower and Gabe feared that if he took his eyes off the man's chest, it would stop rising altogether.

"Come on Angela… come on!"

…

Less than two hours later, Jack needed an oxygen mask.

It wasn't helping much and the readings on the ECG were even worse, an irregular whining rhythm playing out across the monitor, the lines of the trace spiking and waving madly in ways that Gabe had never seen before.

….

"Puff Adder!" Moira called out in success, "It's Puff Adder venom!"

"Do you have the anti-venom?!"

"Always Angel, always!"

"Hurry then! I don't think Jack has long!"

…

"… Gabe?"

At the weak voice, Gabe shot to attention, beaming at the sight of Jack blinking weakly up at him.

"Hey…" he whispered gently, grabbing a cup of water that was by the bed, "Stay awake for me. You survived the worst poisoning attempt in the history of Overwatch, you're not going to die on me now from dehydration."

He passed the cup into Jack's unsteady hands and watched carefully as he took slow, steady sips.

"You think you can manage some toast or something?" he asked, once the water was half gone.

Jack shook his head weakly and Gabe didn't press the issue. Eating sucked during recovery times.

After just a couple more mouthfuls, Jack made a face and lowered the cup until it was resting on his knee, which Gabe quickly took off him.

"How are you feeling?"

"… I don't think the water is agreeing with me."

Gabe grimaced at this, "You need the bin?" He asked, not relishing the thought of the cleaners cleaning Jack's vomit from the floor.

"No… I don't think so."

"Alright…" He sat back down and put a hand tentatively on Jack's shoulder. He thought through his next words carefully, afraid of sounding too much like a mother hen… to hell with it, he was going to be a mother hen after a few days anyway, "… are you sure you're okay?"

"… How close did I come to dying?"

"Don't think about that Jackie."

"How. Close."

"…. Angela and Moira managed to give you the antidote before your airway closed up completely."

Jack winced, "That close huh?"

"Too damn close…" Gabe reached over and grabbed Jack's hand, "… don't you ever do that to me again Jackie. You understand?"

"Yeah… actively avoid being poisoned, I got it."

"Dumb punk."


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt from KuletXCore: Whatever happened to Soldiers 1-23 and 25-75? We only know 24 (Gabe) and 76 (Jack).

…

There was always some sense of mystery revolving around the Super Soldier problem.

Soldiers' 1 – 10 were rumoured to be completely unstable and were never seen again… they just disappeared after being brought into the problem.

11 -20 didn't react at all to the serum… it looked they had at first, but it was clearly only a temporary measure as when they went into their first mission… they were killed like any other soldier.

Soldier 21 was the first one who the serum worked properly for. However, he was around 60 when he was injected, and died a mere ten years later.

Soldier 22 turned dark and was executed for his crimes… nobody really liked to talk about Soldier 22.

Soldier 23 was the first one who died in the line of duty. Shot with a radioactive bullet, that entered his ribcage which might not have damaged any major organs but caused him to die of blood loss long before any help could arrive.

That was the one Gabe really missed.

As Soldier 24, Soldier 23 taught him practically everything he knew and to walk into a room, where the blood of his mentor stained his boots…. It almost destroyed Gabe.

Soldier 25 jumped from the top of the base, unable to deal with 'the voices in his head.'

Gabe honestly felt sorry for Soldier 26.

The necessary medical checks weren't done correctly and after the serum was injected, it was discovered that he had a small, cancerous tumour at the base of his spine. The serum only seemed to make it grow faster, and before the year was out, Soldier 26 was gone.

Nobody quite agreed on what happened to Soldier 27. Some say he died heroically trying to defend the base from an enemy. Others say he was killed by a jealous ex through blunt force trauma… most agree that it was covered up for a reason.

It was unfortunate what happened to Soldier 28. A non-fatal shot that led to complications during the ensuing surgery. Died on the table.

Soldier 29 was in a 10 car pile-up… at the bottom.

Going back to the success they had with Soldier 21, Soldier's 30 – 35 were given the serum at a much older age, meaning that they passed due to old age, rather than succumbing to any dark thoughts.

Soldier 36, whilst being given the serum at an older age, sacrificed his life to save his daughter. His was the only heart that would save her life…. Needless to say, with the effect of the serum, his daughter was still happily living, spending time with her 18 grandchildren and 3 great-grandchildren.

Soldier 37 also sacrificed his life to save others, remaining in a sinking ship in order to make sure explosives reached the bottom of the ocean. During a later expedition, his skeletal remains were found in a locked room.

Soldiers 38 and 39 were on a joint mission together, when they were the victims of a car bomb.

Soldier 40 was captured and beheaded by a terrorist organisation… the serum caused his body to continue trying to fight long after the head was severed (Jack still had nightmares about that one).

Soldier 41 was another one who was tormented by the voices in his head, swallowing almost three tubs of pills in the bath in order to stop them.

Soldier 42 hung himself to stop them.

Soldier 43 jumped from the same building, the same place that Soldier 25 jumped from….. ironic really… they were father and son.

Four incidents of 'voices' was enough to make the organisation try and improve the serum, attempting to re-work and prevent any more incidences of psychosis…. Which only caused more problems for the subjects down the line.

Soldier 44's heart literally exploded because it couldn't take the strain of the serum.

Another rework.

Soldier 45 was the poster boy for the serum for a long time. Blonde-haired, blue eyes and tanned skin, the perfect hero…. Until he was shot in the head in a convenience store trying to save a little girl.

Soldier 46 was gunned down in a courtroom as he was testifying against Soldier 47, who was then gunned down by other agents.

Much like Soldier 26, the medical checks for Soldier 48 weren't done correctly as he passed away after suffering from a fatal brain tumour, one that only seemed to get worse and worse after the serum was injected.

With the exception of each other, Jack and Gabe's favourite soldier was Soldier 49.

He was one of the only ones who dared to speak about the conditions that the Super Soldiers went through, what they'd had to endure and how they were treated by the scientists. He tried to tell the world what was happening… and he was punished for it.

A series of unexplained crimes happened, ending in the death of one of the scientists…. Soldier 49 was blamed, tried and convicted. Less than 3 days later, he was strapped to the electric chair and executed without really getting a chance to explain himself.

He was the last one to try.

Soldier 50 was killed by killer bees (that was a weird announcement).

Soldier 51 was nicknamed 'The Immortal'. He'd been shot over 12 times in various, fatal places, stabbed several more times… only to be poisoned a day before he could officially retire.

The serum was doing well, so the scientists decided to go through another re-work.

Soldier 52-57 went in for the new re-work and were never heard from again, causing the rumours to circulate once again.

Soldier 58 died protecting his daughter, shielding her body with his own… not that it really mattered… the bullets went straight through him and into her.

Soldiers 59 and 60 were together… they weren't meant to be, but they were. When the organisation started to crack down on them, threatening to separate them for the rest of their lives, the pair lay in their shared bed and ended their lives together.

Some say you can still hear their voices in the building.

Nobody actually knows if Soldier 61 is actually dead, but his ship went down in the Arctic ocean, and he was believed to be lost at sea, possibly drowned.

On one of the missions, the healer for Soldier 62's squadron was killed, and the entire team succumbed to septicaemia… blood poisoning. It was thanks to that mission, that the procedures were changed, and healers usually always had a 'tank' with them as protection.

Soldier 63 was killed by Soldier 64… his own son, who was then thrown in jail and disappeared from the minds of everyone who knew him.

Soldier 65 was crushed by a landslide.

Soldier 66 was the victim of a brutal, homophobic attack by civilians…. Gabe always hated thinking about this. 66 could have beaten that gang with one hand tied behind his back, but he didn't want to hurt the civilians.

One good punch could have saved his life.

Gabe honestly couldn't remember Soldiers' 67 – 75…. They all pale in comparison to Jack.

Maybe they're still alive… maybe they're still active somewhere… but Gabe couldn't care less.

Jack was the only Soldier he cared about.


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt from Hope: Strike Commander Jack Morrison gets shot fatally in public and dies in Gabriel's arms.

…

When the shots rang out, all hell broke loose.

People are running in every direction, all screaming and shouting as they tried to get away.

Gabe stumbled slightly as people pushed past him in all directions… He couldn't see Jack.

He can't see Jack, and that's bad because Jack had been on the podium when the shots had been fired, halfway through his Strike Commander acceptance speech.

He can't see Jack.

Gabe's jaw tightened, and he started to actively push through the panicked crowds, making his way to the podium as quickly as he could.

He could hear someone calling his name, but he ignored them… he had to get to Jack.

He barely registered Ana's hand on his shoulder, shrugging her off and continuing on. He knew Ana was following him, but that was okay… he might her healer abilities.

It seemed like forever before they reached the stage and climbed up onto it.

And then his heart turned to ice.

So much blood.

Behind the podium, is Jack, lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Reinhardt was kneeling by his side, shouting at the Strike Commander and he pressed his uniform jacket to Jack's side in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood.

Jack was even paler than usual, his face contorted in agony.

"Ana!" Reinhardt called out desperately, "Ana, you have to do something!"

Gabe and Ana dropped to their knees beside Jack, with Ana instantly getting to work, removing her own jacket and putting pressure on the wound.

And then a fresh wave of gunfire started up.

Despite not having his shield, Reinhardt moved to defend them, wrenching the podium from the stage and trying to use it to stop the bullets.

"Y-you three s-s-should get out of here."

Ana and Gabe turned their attention back to Jack, whose face had started to turn grey, agony in his eyes.

"We're not leaving you, Jack…" Ana insisted, "… we can save you, get you stable."

"I-It's too l-late…" The peaceful smile on his face was ruined by the blood ran from the corner of his mouth, "I-I'm dead already… g-get out of here."

Gabe growled, grabbing the other man's hand and giving him a steely look. "I'm not leaving you."

"T-that's an o-order Gabe. Get o-out of here." Jack's voice had never been so weak when giving a command.

Gabe only tightened his grip.

"F-fucks sake…" Jack gritted his teeth and grabbed Gabe by the collar, pulling him down and giving him a bloody kiss on the lips, "Y-y-you have t-t-to go!"

"No!"

"S-s-so damn s-s-stubborn!"

"You're not going to die, Jack! You're not allowed, and that's a fucking order!" Tears were now brimming in Gabe's eyes.

Jack's eyes fluttered shut, prompting Gabe to grab his shoulder and shake him until he opened them again. "Stay awake Jack!"

"I-I need you to let me g-go… J-just let me g-g-go, okay Gabe?"

"No!"

"Let… me… go." Jack's voice trailed into a whisper and his eyes fluttered shut again.

Gabe knew he was practically screaming in anguish, shaking the other man desperately by the shoulders, sobbing and begging him to wake up.

"We have to go my friends!" Reinhardt reported as the podium started to fall apart under the force of the bullets.

"We're not leaving Jack!" Gabe growled, "I'm not leaving him!"

"Gabe…" Ana gently placed a bloodied hand on his shoulder, "… Jack's gone… he's dead Gabe."

When Gabe didn't respond, she grabbed his upper arm and started to pry him away from Jack's limp body.

"No!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Gabriel!" Ana slapped him across the face, "We need to get out of here!"

"…. Why should I?"

"Because Jack would want you to live!" Ana's voice cracked, but she choked back her own tears and tightened her grip on Gabe's arms, leading him away from the body drenched in red, Reinhardt following on behind.

…

When Gabe finally made it home after giving his statement to the officials and tearful friends, the first thing he did was go into his and Jack's shared room… well, his room, go into the closet and tear all of Jack's shirts off their hangers, throwing them to the ground in anger.

Maybe if he goes to sleep, he'll wake up and this would all have been a terrible nightmare

…

Eventually, he did go to sleep…. But when morning came, the room was silent.

Jack was still dead.

And Gabe had no energy… instead, he just lay there, tears pouring from the corner of his eyes as he sobbed quietly.


	23. Chapter 23

Prompt from KuletXCore: What's inside Ana's grenades? Is it Moira's healing p***? I guess they unknowingly recreated the Ancient Art of Jarate!

…

"What are you doing with my darts?"

Moira didn't even react to Ana's question, humming softly as she mixed the new mixture together, her eyes darting to the notes at her side.

"Moira…" Ana's voice was sterner now, "… What are you doing?"

"Science Ana my dear, science!"

Slowly, Ana made her way over to Moira's desk, peering over her shoulder and frowning at the yellow liquid that was bubbling in a nearby flask. She then spotted the notes on the desk.

"Where did you get those?"

"I visited Australia a couple of months ago to meet up with Doctor Ludwig- "

"- the one with the revoked medical license?"

"That's the one!" Moira didn't seem to notice the tension in Ana's voice, "Whilst I was there, I met a Sniper who had discovered an amazing formula for healing people, and he didn't even realise just how vital it was!"

"… So, you stole it?"

"Stole is such a harsh word…. I prefer analysed and borrowed." At Ana's stern look, Moira waved her hand in dismissal and shook her head, "He was more concerned with the brat anyway."

"Brat?"

"Hmmm, Grandson I think. One leg, orange eyes due to the radiation…. Cute in a strange sort of way. James, Jesse… something like that." Moira clearly didn't care about that, "He didn't even notice me taking a sample."

"… What's that smell?"

"… Try not to think about that too much dearie." Moira switched off the heat and poured a yellow liquid into the stolen darts, "This should heal our companions faster and more effectively."

"Should?"

Moira raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to test it out on you?"

Ignoring the question (and the slight hope that came with it), Ana turned her attention to a purple mixture in another flask. "And that?" she asked, "What does that do?"

"She giveth…" Moira gestured to the yellow mixture, "… and she taketh away." She gestured at the purple mixture.

"…. It has the opposite effect?"

Moira nodded eagerly, "I reversed the healing compound and added the tiniest bit of poison… from multiple creatures. The effects are quite… fascinating."

The tone in her voice seemed to suggest that she'd already run the experiments… Ana felt sorry for the creatures in her lab.

"I'll put some in the darts for you…" Moira didn't seem to notice the tension in Ana's posture, "… test them out in the field for me. Let me know what you think?"

Fumbling with the solution filled darts that Moira practically threw into her arms, Ana could only nod in stunned acceptance.

One mission wouldn't hurt…. Right?


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt from Iflivegivesyoulemons: Angela listens to Jack's irregular heartbeat

…..

There were several nights where Angela had trouble sleeping.

The constant threat of Talon.

One of their own murdered in his bed by his own wife, who was now Talon's best sniper.

The thunder outside which seemed to amplify her feelings of dread.

Which is how she found herself outside of the Strike Commander's room, hand already reaching out for the door controls as she made her way outside.

"Jack?" She stood in the entrance of his room, all wrapped up in her white dressing gown and holding herself in a hug. She knew she must look very worried, and she did so hate acting the way she was.

Like a lost child, like a frightened child.

…

Jack groaned at the sound of someone opening his door, slowly pushing himself up and staring at the doorway, feeling drowsy as he gave Angela a tired glance.

"Angela?" His voice was husky from sleep, prompting him to clear his throat several times and force himself to wake up a little bit more. Angela smiled nervously at him, taking a few steps into the room.

"Angela, are you alright?" Jack was starting to get concerned now, especially when he saw how anxious she was, even from this distance.

The corner of Angela's mouth twitched slightly, "I-I'm alright yes, thank you, I-I just… can't sleep. Too many worries, you know?" She giggled awkwardly, clearly embarrassed as she turned away and hid her face from the Commander.

"And… you came to me?" Jack couldn't help but smile slightly, shifting slightly and silently encouraging Angela to sit next to him.

Angela giggled again, it still sounding slightly awkward, but not as much as before. "Yes… I suppose I did." Slowly, she went to sit next to Jack.

"… Is there any reason in particular that you can't sleep?" He asked quietly.

"No… well… I was just thinking about Amelie and Gerard… and Talon…. And Gabe acting out the way he's doing." Much to Jack's surprise, she rested her head on his chest.

Jack couldn't help but smile at this, despite the feeling of his stomach dropping at Angela's heavy words.

She had a right to worry.

Everything was going wrong and Jack felt powerless to stop it.

"Such heavy thoughts… and so late at night."

Angela nodded, clearly unwilling to say anything more. Instead, she closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything other than the sound of Jack's irregular heartbeat in her ear. The Super Soldier program had been causing problems since the first day it was ever enacted…. One of the problems was that it had caused heart attacks in some subjects.

All it seemed to give Jack, was the benefits along with a slightly irregular heartbeat.

It might cause problems in the future, but for now, it was fine.

She sighed contently as she tapped her fingers against the bed, tapping out the rhythm as she was lulled to sleep, the heavy thoughts that had kept her awake before, seemed far away in this moment of calm.


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt from KuletXCore: Mirrorverse overwatch. Soldier 24 is actively hunting down Blackwatch terrorists as a vigilante. What happens when he sees old faces?

…..

Gabe had left willingly.

The last Blackwatch mission had taken a lot out of him.

He spent over two hours claiming that he was the one who'd shot Antonio… that he'd just lost his temper.

The reality of the situation was far worse.

Jesse was the one who fired the kill shot, before kicking the man out of the window.

And Gabe was the only one who disagreed with the decision…. Moira was clearly not bothered and Genji actually seemed thrilled with the decision that Jesse had made.

He'd rescued that kid from doing heavy prison-time, and this was how he was re-paid… by having to lie to his best friends.

He couldn't do that anymore…. Not even for Jesse.

That was years ago though.

Overwatch fell, taking Jesse and Jack with it…. Which led to the present day.

He goes by Soldier 24 now, keeping his face hidden from view as he went after Talon members and Talon sympathisers alike.

It was a nasty job, but someone had to do it.

It had never been a problem before… until tonight.

It was near Route 66, where he'd first picked Jesse up. There had been reports of several bodies found near the old Deadlock hideout, bullet wounds straight in the middle of their foreheads, their eyes open in shock.

Perfect shots. All done while they were fighting another assailant.

Same gun. Same place… pretty much at the same time. Gabe tried not to think too closely about someone else with the same M.O.

Route 66 was practically a ghost town now, made up of deserted diners and broken-down gas stations, meaning that it was easy for Gabe to set up a base camp without anyone paying attention to him.

The hunt was on.

…

"Looks like we have a friend."

"Hmmmm, give him the two choices we give everyone."

"On it Boss."

….

Someone was watching him… that much was obvious.

Gabe stayed alert.

The night was silent, broken only by the sound of a wild animal howling in the distance. Cautiously, Gabe placed his hat on a stick and held it up near the window, flinching when a shot fired straight at it, even hitting the stick and sending wood shards everywhere.

"Come on out Jefe!"

Gabe shook his head in disbelief at the familiar voice… he'd suspected, but he didn't dare hope-

"- Come on Boss! I thought you wanted to have a little fun?!"

The voice was closer now.

Slowly, Gabe moved away from his hiding spot, keeping his two shotguns close as he moved to new cover. Literally seconds after moving, the door to his base flew open and the familiar sound of spurs echoed throughout the building, as well as the familiar scent of cigar smoke.

He'd always told Jesse it was a disgusting habit.

"I can't believe you're going all shy on me now…" sneered the voice, "… you were always the one rushing into battle."

Gabe resisted the urge to say, "Usually after you", crouching down a little further in his hiding place as Jesse came closer.

And then he heard the safety click off.

Moving quickly, he rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a bullet as it was fired at his head, before bringing his shotguns up to aim at Jesse.

The cowboy looked so different.

Instead of the usual, tattered brown hat that he wore through his early days of Blackwatch, his so-called 'favourite' hat, his new one was pitch black, with red trimming on the edges and the gold emblem of Talon at the from.

His clothing was almost entirely black, except for the large, gold breastplate, shaped almost like a skull…. And his arm was missing.

That was new… possibly from the explosion.

At first glance, it looked just like an ordinary omnic hand, one that was always offered to anyone who'd lost a limb… if it weren't for the claw-like tips on the ends of the fingers.

"Jesse…" he couldn't help but whisper, "… what happened to you?"

Jesse smirked, smoke escaping from the corners of his mouth. "I got a second chance at life Jefe… looking better than you at any rate."

True… Gabe had had some… interesting side effects to the serum over the years. His flesh was starting to turn grey and purple smoke would occasionally ooze from his mouth and nose.

It was not a pretty picture.

"You don't have to do all this kid…" Gabe tried to beg him, "… we can get help for you! Maybe Angela will- "

"- Angela abandoned me!" Jesse's eyes seemed to flash red, "Just like you did."

"I didn't- "

"- Yes you did!" Jesse snarled, "Everyone abandoned me! I was left there to die!"

"… Who saved you Jesse."

The expression completely changed once again, and Jesse was suddenly laid-back. "I think you know the answer to that one."

Before Gabe could say anything, Jesse suddenly moved into action, his gun hand suddenly flying upwards in preparation to take the shot, forcing Gabe to take evasive manoeuvres.

"Jesse, stop!" he growled, desperately trying to get through to the man who he'd trained and practically raised, "Jesse, please."

"Sorry Jefe… but the name ain't Jesse anymore… you can call me Deadeye." There was a brief pause, before there was a red glow and Jesse's voice got deeper, "It's High Noon!"

Shit.

Gabe knew he had to get away before Jesse could fire, knowing exactly what the kid was capable of with that ability. Saying a quick prayer, he made a run for the window, leaping through it just as Jesse fired, causing him to yelp in pain as the bullet struck his arm.

Better than his head anyway.

Rolling back onto his feet once he hit the sandy ground, Gabe immediately made a run for it, not looking back as he ran for it.

He knew when to choose his battles.

…..

"Sorry Boss…" Deadeye muttered, putting his cigar out in a nearby ashtray, "… He made a run for it."

"No matter." The man in the chair had his back to him, "Gabe is like a dog with a bone… he won't this go, no matter what. Any news from Genji?"

"He killed Hanzo last week… the Shimada clan welcomed him back with open arms. They're now on our side fully."

"Excellent… move to stage two."

"Yes… Jack."


	26. Chapter 26

Prompt from MultipleMadness: Maybe you could do one about a prefall overwatch medical check-up? I'd love to see that :)

…..

"Fit as ever Jack…" Angela confirmed, scribbling notes down on a clipboard as the treadmill came to a complete stop, "… Your heartbeat's a little irregular, but we're keeping an eye on that."

Jack hopped off the treadmill and beamed at the younger woman, stretching out slightly in an attempt to loosen stiff muscles up. "My heartbeat's been like for years, surely we write it off as just being one of those things?"

She gave him a stern frown, "Until we can be sure it's nothing serious, I'm taking no chances." She then glanced back down at her clipboard, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Gabe anywhere would you?"

"No… why?" Gabe was usually okay with medical exams, he knew how important they were.

"It's Jesse's first exam."

Ah… that explained a lot.

Ever since the former member of Deadlock had joined the ranks of Blackwatch, Gabe had been very protective of him… but Jesse still needed a check-up.

"I'll see if I can find him…" Jack sighed wearily, putting his shirt back on, "… they can't be too far away."

Angela looked a little bit concerned by Jesse's reluctance to be seen, but nodded in agreement, calling Ana and Fareeha into the room, beaming as Fareeha raced over in glee.

She wouldn't be thinking that when it came to her shots.

….

"Gabe? Gabe!"

Jack frowned as he walked through the corridors, peeking into every room in his search for his best friend and his adoptive son.

"Gabe?"

"In here!"

It came from the left side room, and Jack quickly made his way inside, frowning slightly at the sight of Gabe sitting on the floor beside Jesse, who had his face buried in his knees.

"What's going on?" he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to startle Jesse, "Is everything okay?"

Jesse didn't look up, merely shrugging as Gabe sighed wearily.

"Let's just say that shots were… a lot different in the Deadlock gang. And Angela told Jesse that he would probably need some in order to help build up his immune system."

"Ah…" Jack knew that the shots were an important part of the medical… but some of them definitely not that pleasant, "… Jesse- "

"- I'm not doing it." The younger man muttered defiantly. "You can't make me."

"Jesse…" Gabe sighed, "… I know you're scared- "

"- I ain't scared."

"… I know you're scared, but you need to do this. What if you catch something serious? You could lose your eyesight or mobility, or worse!"

"… It won't happen."

"You don't know that Jesse. You just don't know that."

At the worry in Gabe's voice, Jesse finally looked up from where he had his face buried in his knees, glancing over at the other man, who was giving him a reassuring smile.

"… You promise it won't hurt?"

"I promise, that Angela will make it as painless as possible."

Jesse though to himself for a few moments, before slowly nodding, "Okay… okay, I'll go." He then stopped, "You'll be right with me, won't you."

"I'll hold your hand and everything."

Jesse grimaced, "Ya don't need to do that… you'll embarrass me."

…..

"Okay…" Angela scribbled some final notes down, "… You're still a little bit skinny Jesse, so I'm going to recommend some more nutrient shakes, to start building up your weight a little bit more."

At Jesse's groan of disgust, Angela rolled her eyes. "Don't whine Jesse… you also need to stop smoking. It's going to give you serious problems in the future with your lungs and overall health."

"But- "

"- No buts!" Angela turned her attention to Gabe, "I trust you'll help see this through."

Trying not to look at the betrayed face Jesse was giving him, Gabe nodded. "Of course… no more smoking for the kid."

"I ain't a kid."

They all ignored him, as Angela beamed in thanks. "Excellent… aside from that, everything is fine! The shots should protect him against the serious diseases- "

"- Should? For all that pain?"

"- and aside from the weight and lung cancer worries, Jesse is in top form!"

"See kid!" Gabe nudged him in the side, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"…. Yeah, I suppose not."

"Is that everyone done Angela?" Jack then asked, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"Sadly no, I have my own check-up to go through…. with Moira."

Everyone winced in unison.

"Well… better you than us." Jack muttered, shuddering slightly at the thought of being examined by Moira, "You need any back-up."

"No… I don't think so."

….

"You're fit as a fiddle darling…" Moira concluded, beaming at Angela as the younger woman nodded gratefully, "…I do need a blood sample, just to be sure though."

No way.

"I think I can run that test on my own but thank you Moira!" Angela exclaimed quickly, getting to her feet and backing out of the door, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure dearie?"

"Yes! Completely!"


	27. Chapter 27

Prompt from KuletXCore: Why does McCree have a cowboy motif? Is it his style?

Headcanon from post/155786546271/anonpleasestopindulgingme

…

Jesse had spent all his time telling people, that the reason he wore the hat and the serape, was just because he liked the style.

"Cowboys are cool!" he used to exclaim whenever someone asked him, forcing a fake smile onto his face and brushing off their remarks.

The real explanation behind it was a lot more complicated.

…..

He'd never known his biological parents. Chances are they were just a couple of druggies who couldn't be bothered with a kid once he got there and dumped him as soon as they could.

At the same time, two criminals were making their way across America.

Twisted Fate and Malcolm Graves.

Graves had found him screaming in some drug-house somewhere, praising him on his strong lungs, before wrapping him up in his serape and taking Jesse with him.

They taught him how to survive.

They taught him how to fire a gun…. How to find safety even in the wilderness… How to act like the world couldn't touch you without permission…. How to play cards…. How to cheat at cards.

How to use Deadeye.

They weren't freaked out at all by the slightly demonic powers their adoptive son seemed to have… in fact, they took it in their stride and taught him how to control it, instructing him that he should only use it in emergencies.

It was a good life.

He travelled with them for years, going wherever they went, sleeping wherever they slept (although he suspected they only started getting the nicer rooms after they got him).

It all went to hell when he turned eleven though.

They had taken a job in Deadlock Gorge, keeping a low profile due to the gang activity nearby.

But everyone had heard about the kid with Deadeye.

In the dead of the night, long after Fate and Graves had cheated almost everyone out of their money and had fallen asleep, banging and gunshots suddenly started up downstairs.

Fate and Graves were up immediately, but it was too late.

Deadlock members swarmed into their room, guns keeping the two older thieves where they were as others went to drag Jesse from his bed.

Jesse remembered pleading… begging the gang to let him go, not to hurt his parents, to just let him go!

But they didn't listen.

They dragged the eleven-year-old from the room, and out of the inn. Once they were far enough from the room, there was the sound of two gunshots… and Jesse's heart broke.

There wasn't any point in fighting anymore…. The Deadlock always killed witnesses execution style… there was nobody to go back to…. If he did escape, where would he go?

It was all over.

The next time Jesse even felt a twinge of hope, was when he was offered a choice.

Blackwatch…. Or Prison?


	28. Chapter 28

Prompt from Hope: Hey, what about a Blackwatch vs. Overwatch Paintball Challenge?

….

"When you said we had combat training, I thought Gerard was gonna teach me some ninja skills, not- "

"- Arms up, turn around." Gab ordered, buckling the padded vest around the young man.

"Paintball is for children! Or COD players who have way too much free time!"

Gabe just rolled his eyes and handed Jesse a paintball mask as Gerard strode over, "Clearly you've never had the thrill of showing those goodie-two shoes in Overwatch, just who are the masters!"

"Gerard… I'm sure Jack shot you in the arse last time for saying that."

"Oui, he did… but it was worth it for the look on his face!"

Jesse clearly didn't see the thrill, eyeing his paintball gun, "Surely this isn't going to be a challenge."

"They have Ana kid… never underestimate Ana."

From the opposite side of the training room, Jack waved an arm with the team's yellow arm-band wrapped around it. "Ready to go Gabe?!"

"I don't know… you ready to get your ass kicked for the third time in a row?!"

Jesse just wanted to hide.

…

'Alright, maybe this is a little fun…' Jesse mused, hitting a member of the Overwatch team in the back.

It reminded him over his Deadlock days, sneaking around places and taking out guys as you want.

At first, he'd stuck close to Gabe, before heading off on his own, finding the best vantage point that he could. Gabe was down below, as Jesse watched from a ledge high above, watching as Gabe and the rest of Blackwatch snuck up on the other team…. Only to curse as the other team spilt up due to a hand signal from a so-called lookout.

Jesse fired a paintball at the man's voice, before ducking behind some more cover.

…

'Now, it's starting to get dull.'

They'd been at this for hours and Jesse was semi-tempted to fire a paintball at his own head just to end the misery… there had to be a way to make this more fun.

There weren't many rules…. If Jesse remembered correctly…. And Overwatch prided themselves on being the goody-two shoes, which wouldn't work in their favour.

Spotting Lena moving through a narrow alleyway, Jesse smirked, ripping off the gear and leaving the armband on before moving in front of her, making sure he could duck into cover if need be. "Hey Lena, didn't you hear? It's been called off, we have a case!"

"Oh bloody hell!" Lena frowned, "Just my luck, I was having fun!"

Jesse almost felt bad.

Quickly pulling his gun out, he shot Lena in the chest three times, cackling as he raced away, Lena's cursing behind him.

…

Jesse was really having fun from then on… the Overwatch team really were goody two-shoes.

Operation Wounded Bird was a success as he pretended he'd sprained his ankle and was leaving the game, only to fire at Reinhardt's chest, just before the large man could lift him into the air, running away as Reinhardt cried out about 'the injustice of it all!'

…..

Preparing the trap took forever… seriously forever.

But they were going to wish they didn't have a swimming pool in this training room.

….

Why was Gerard waving at him?

As Gabe walked closer, he frowned when he realised that Gerard was nearly wetting himself laughing. "What's going on?"

Gerard just shook his head, gesturing his hand over to the left as he wheezed. Over to the left, was the swimming pool, where one person could be seen on the diving board and there was a lot of splashing…. And there was a hole in the tarp that covered it.

In the large hole, the remaining members of Jack's team, Jack, Angela, Torbjorn and Ana were treading water frantically, while Jesse randomly fired at them, hitting Jack in the face-mask as he came up for air.

"…. You must be breaking a rule somewhere." Gabe frowned, trying to push down his amusement, "There's no way this is allowed… they didn't all run in there themselves!"

"The tarp was already ripped! They took a chance by running across it."

"Uh-huh…." Gabe examined the edges of the tarp closely, "… looks like it's been cut to me."

"Really?" Jesse frowned, "That's dangerous… you should look into it."

"Yeah… good thing you didn't run onto it yourself."

"Lucky me…" He then shot Jack again, who cried out "I'm already dead!"

"Stop shooting the corpses Jesse…." Gabe chuckled, "…. So Jack, loser owes the winning team a full dinner, remember?"

"Yes, yes alright!" Jack rolled his eyes as his other team-mates nodded in agreement, "Just get us out of here!"

After Balckwatch helped the team out of the pool, Jesse sauntered over, a confident swagger in his footsteps. "You know, that was actually fun. When can we do it again?"

"I don't think it'll be the same next time…" Gerard chuckled, "… I can already see Jack writing up the new rules, with you in mind kid."

"Spoilsport."


	29. Chapter 29

Prompt from SoulStealer1987: Please, PLEASE write what went down on that mission. (referring to chapter 23)

…..

"Remember! I need details sweetie!"

Ana desperately tried to ignore Moira, arming herself with several darts full of the healing solution… and several more of the vibrant purple solution.

"Don't leave out anything!"

It sounded like Moira wanted to hear details about the pain the targets would be in… every excruciating detail.

Ana wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

…..

The healing darts worked like a charm… and privately, the first yelp from Gabe and Jack at the shock of having a dart fired into their asses was very satisfying (it was even funnier with Reinhardt).

But she hadn't tried out the other solution yet.

And the number of Talon agents was piling up… soon they would be completely out-numbered, and it didn't matter how good the rest of Overwatch or Blackwatch was, the chances of them winning would severely decrease.

"Alright Moira…" Ana muttered to herself, loading several purple cartridges into her weapon, "… This had better work."

Taking a deep breath, she lined up a shot… and fired.

As soon as the contents of the dart made their way into the target's body, the man seemed to lose almost half of his energy, dripping his gun and falling to the ground, his skin turning pale and sweat pouring down his face.

One punch from Jack knocked him out.

From there on, the Talon agents were taken out one by one, falling to the ground like dead bumblebees in summer.

Yes, it was effective… but it was horrific at the same time.

"Ana…" Jack spoke up over the comms, "… what the hell was that?"

Ana was silent, her eyes focusing on the fallen bodies.

How was it a more horrific sight than that of bullet wounds?

…..

"Moira!" she called out, as she stormed into the medical bay, "I need to have a word with you!"

"Darling!" Moira was clearly not bothered by Ana's anger, "How were the darts?"

Ana paused, looking at the smirk on Moira's face… and then at the weakened mice in their cages. "You knew what affect it would have on those men… you knew that they would be close to death, possibly even kill them!"

"My solution is no different than to that of bullets… sometimes the victims survive, and sometimes they don't. It all depends on the skill of the shooter."

As much as she hated to admit it… Ana knew the scientist was right.

"Or maybe it's the fact that my solution involves science… not brute strength? Is that what has you feeling so conflicted?"

Without responding to the smug words, Ana turned and walked away, trying not to storm away… she wasn't going to give Moira the satisfaction.

"I'll read your report then, shall I?!"


	30. Chapter 30

Prompt from Schattenfell: Can I request one in which Strike Commander Jack Morrsion has a Heart Attack? Maybe even during an UN Meeting? + Jack gets badly hurt and Angela has to perform surgery on him.

…

He knew he shouldn't have gone to this meeting.

One of the most important meetings in UN history and he was feeling like he was going to pass out.

But as Strike Commander of Overwatch, he knew he had to continue.

…..

"When is this all going to be over?" Gabe muttered to Ana, downing another shot of whiskey (and avoiding Angela's disapproving frown), "I'm very tempted to have Jesse set off all the fire alarms as a joke just to get out of here."

"I'll get Fareeha to help."

They both smirked at each other, before turning their attention back to the front stage, where Jack was preaching about 'peace' and 'unity', putting his baby blue eyes and neatly combed blonde hair to use as everyone hung onto his every word.

And then he suddenly stopped, his face going pale and his right-hand shooting to his left arm, muscles tensing and jaw tightening.

Everyone started to murmur, casting worried glances at the Strike Commander…. Which were deserved as Jack suddenly collapsed to the ground, eyes falling shut as he went completely limp.

"Jack!" Gabe cried out, rushing onto the stage and turning Jack onto his back, that first aid course he took years ago suddenly flashing to mind as he started CPR, "ANGELA! ANGELA, GET OVER HERE!"

Angela was there within seconds, clasping her hands desperately. "It must be his irregular heart…" she fretted, "… I didn't bring my staff!"

"Then call an ambulance, we need to get him out of here, NOW!"

…..

"You worry too much Gabriel…" Jack grumbled almost two hours later, "… I was just feeling more tired than what I thought. I guess I should really listen to Angela when she says I need to sleep more, huh?"

Gabe and Ana were not impressed by his nonchalance.

"Seriously! I feel fine now!"

"You collapsed in a room full of the most important people in the world, something which you have never done before, and you're saying nothing's wrong?"

"Yes!"

With Gabe clearly ready to strangle the Commander, Angela quickly stepped in. "I need you to stay in here over-night Jack, no ifs, ands or buts… everything looks fine now, but with the history of the Soldier program, it's better to be safe rather than sorry."

Jack wasn't happy about that, but in the face of Angela's warning scowl, he backed down and nodded in agreement.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Gabe bent down and ruffled Jack's hair, laughing as the younger man scowled and tried to bat his hand away, "Try not to give Angela a heart attack of her own."

"Piss off."

….

The next morning, when they returned, Jack's bed was completely empty.

"Must be raiding the cafeteria…" Ana mused, knowing that the Super Soldier program led to an increased appetite, with even hospital food doing the trick, "… Maybe one of the nurses can tell him we're here."

"Yeah…" Peeking out into the corridor, Gabe quickly caught the attention of one of Angela's assistants, "… Hey, I was wondering where Jack is? Uh, the Strike Commander? We're here to take him home."

The assistant looked flustered for a moment, before shaking her head in dismay. "Oh, didn't you hear?"

"… Hear what?"

"Strike Commander Morrison had another cardiac arrest… They're prepping him for surgery."

"What do you mean he's going into surgery?" Gabe exclaimed, "We talked to him last night and he was completely fine!"

"That's why Doctor Zeigler keeps people in for observation, because things like this can happen."

"We understand that…" Ana held up a hand to stop Gabriel from protesting, "… when can we see him?"

"Are you related to him?"

Ana was clearly prepared to say no… until she remembered that Gabe was there. "Well… "she pointed to Gabe, "… he's his fiancée? Does that count?"

Gabe looked shocked for a brief moment, before nodding eagerly, even as the nurse raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't see a ring?" At Gabe's silence, she shook her head, "Sorry… family only."

"Oh, come on!" Gabe could keep silent no longer, "We're the closest thing he has to a family! His parents are dead, he has no siblings and don't even talk to me about all his cousins! They're so dumb, they'd give cows the right to vote!"

"I'm sorry Sir, rules are rules. You're more than welcome to wait in the lounge."

"Fine…" Ana grabbed Gabe's arm and, with Reinhardt's help, they pulled him out of the room and towards the designated room.

And there, they waited.

…

Almost six hours later, they were joined by Lena, Genji, Jesse and Fareeha, who all looked a little terrified.

"How did this happen?" Jesse asked in concern, "I thought Jack was the fittest person in this place?"

"His heartbeat's always been a bit irregular…" Ana sighed, "… ever since the super soldier problem anyway." She then spotted Angela coming out of a nearby door, "Angela! What's the news?!"

Angela frowned, before heading over and sighing, "We need to do a triple bypass… You still can't see him, he's under now… but he'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

…..

Another six hours passed in relative silence, before;

"My ass has gone to sleep."

Gabe glanced over at Jesse and glared at him, "We'll keep our voices down shall we?"

Before Jesse could retort, Angela came walking out of a nearby room, "Alright…" she held up her hands, stopping the questions before they could be asked, "… yes, he's out of surgery now, and yes, you can see him."

Everyone sighed in relief, and made their way towards the recovery room, all walking through the door…. Only to stop at the sight of Jack in the bed.

He looked so pale.

"He looks… awful." Fareeha blurted out, not pulling away when her mother pulled her closer.

"Nobody looks good after surgery…" she reassured the small child, "…He'll be back to normal before you know it."

…

And Ana was right.

Almost four weeks later, Jack was allowed to return back to his rooms, where the rest of his team and Blackwatch were waiting.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea to scream SURPRISE at someone who's just had a heart attack?" Gabe frowned, as everyone went to hide behind something.

They all stopped.

"Boss has a point… " Jesse mused, before clicking his fingers, "… on the count of three, we all whisper surprise instead!"

Before anyone could protest, the door suddenly opened and without thinking, they all whispered "Surprise!"

Jack stood there in shocked silence for a short time, before raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes… Seriously." Gabe pulled Jack into a hug and ruffled his hair, "Glad to have you back Jack."


	31. Chapter 31

Prompt from Lian: Holy heck. I love it! Is it possible to have a continuation of this from like Ana and/or Fareeha's POV? Like if her really is her dad? (Referring to chapter 15)

….

I always knew he was my Dad.

Mum never said it of course, and Reinhardt would rather cut off his own arm, than cause my mother and me any distress.

But I always knew.

From the moment I first came to the Overwatch base, Reinhardt was there for me.

He'd take me for piggy-backs around the base, charging down the corridors as I squealed in glee.

When he and Torbjorn had one of their little 'discussions', I would always take his side, no matter what.

Every time he went on a mission, I was there to wave him off, often talking to him as long as possible to delay him from leaving. And if it were a long mission, I would write him a letter every single day, telling him all about my day and how much I missed him.

Mum said he would never receive them if I sent them, so I would keep them and let him read them when he got back.

I didn't even used to write to the man that mum married that often.

He was there to see me off when I decided to go my own after the 'death' of Mum, and even though he was grieving himself, he still had a proud smile on his face.

I was a hard worker…. Didn't even take a break for holidays…. But I took a break when I heard that he'd been seriously injured. I went to Germany and I nursed him back to health as the wound healed.

Yes, we had our arguments sometimes… the biggest one was when I refused to forgive Mum for letting us believe that she was dead. Reinhardt couldn't understand it…. He was just so happy to see her, he didn't even remember how he cried over her grave.

I did though.

And whilst I'd forgiven her for the deception, I haven't forgiven her for what she put Reinhardt through…. Maybe I will someday, but not anytime soon.

But there is a problem with this… one day, I hope to get married…. But who will walk me down the aisle? The man who my Mother married, or my actual Dad?

Maybe… just maybe, I can have both of them.


	32. Chapter 32

Prompt from Matthew: Hey idk if you have people pay for prompts but I was really hoping to find some Jamison/Mako fluff like while around the team and the team kinda reacting to it for the first time. ( ya know seeing their soft sides for each other ) I would love that!

…..

Lucio couldn't her what the pair were talking about…. Usually, he made it a habit to avoid the two junkers, but today, they caught his interest.

Junkrat was actually smiling… not that manic smile like he usually had, but a soft, gentle smile. And Roadhog sounded like he was actually laughing.

Their touches were gentle…. Almost loving.

Lucio did love Hana, but he'd never stared that deeply into her eyes… not like what these two were doing, seating on the edge of the cliff as the sun started to set.

He never really knew they were a proper couple, not like that…. They'd never been like this around the team before.

And yet, here they were…. Facing one another, Junkrat practically on Roadhog's lap, faces close, twitchy hands on thighs…. But looking like they'd jump, given half a chance.

…..

Junkrat and Roadhog always came to eat together.

They tended to avoid everyone, keeping the side, talking quietly to one another… all happy smiles and low laughter.

Lena loved watching them.

Sometimes, rarely, one came in without the other…. And the attitudes were completely different

Junkrat grabbed the food, before scurrying away, not looking anyone in the eyes as though he was afraid of them (and wasn't that a sobering thought).

Roadhog wasn't much better, although it was clear he wasn't scared of anyone. He never stuck around though.

She still remembered the first time she saw them together in the dining area… how she marvelled at how their guarded natures just melted away into easy smiles.

….

Reinhardt was convinced Junkrat and Roadhog had been together for years, the perfect romance so to speak.

Ana didn't think so… she was still un-nerved by Junkrat and his wild nature. She believed that Roadhog merely tolerated the skinny man.

So they both turned to Torbjorn… the only one of them with a working marriage.

Together, all three of them watched as the Junker pair settled down in the rec room to watch a film, an old classic that Roadhog remembered from his childhood, and wanted to show Jamie…. The Three Musketeers.

"Much as I hate to admit it…" Torbjorn grumbled, "… Reinhardt's right. Those two have been together forever and with the way they're acting, they'll be together for ages."

They watched as Roadhog practically hand-fed Jamie strawberries, chuckling as the skinny man eagerly opened his mouth for more.

"They're acting like they're in the honeymoon stage…" Ana mused, "… you are sure about this Torbjorn?"

"Oh yes…. Very Sure."

…

The jet was under maintenance and the weather was abysmal.…. Which meant that everyone who had been drafted in for the mission, had a long wait ahead of them.

Hana felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin with boredom.

She'd finished all of the games on her handheld console and Soldier 76 said they had to wait for the weather to clear up and for the jet to be fixed.

Boring!

Unwilling to start her games all over again, Hana started people-watching….which how she caught sight of the Junkers.

She didn't really interact with them much. They were big, loud and a little bit insane… but there was something different about them today.

Jamie was smiling softly at Mako, seemingly just happy to be in the larger man's company, despite the long wait they were being put through.

It was… kind of sweet really.

When the jet was finally fixed and the weather cleared, around half an hour later, the team rushed on with Hana and the Junkers being the last ones boarding… and there were no two seats together.

"Jesse…" she hissed, grabbing the cowboys arm and pulling him away, "… Move!"

"What in tarnation- "

"Jamie and Mako have to sit together! Move!"

"Why do they have to sit together?!"

"Because the cuteness needs to continue! They're my new OTP!"

Jesse allowed himself to be moved next to Soldier 76 in stunned silence, with Hana winking at the Junkers, giving them a wink, before moving to her own seat.

She completely missed Jamie's confused whispering behind her.

"Roadie? What's an OTP?"

"Don't worry about it Jamie… don't worry about it."


	33. Chapter 33

Prompt from Consort: Hmm... Of it's okay to request again, then what about Orisa, considering morality and the laws of robotics? After all, she must break the first two laws to do her job as a guard. But the ability to break those laws lead to the Omnic Crisis, and I can see that responsibility weighing on someone new like her.

…..

1\. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

Orisa frowned as her eyes scanned over the first law of robotics…. It did not compute.

As an agent of Overwatch, she had to injure Talon agents in order to protect vital information, payloads and other protected areas.

Does that mean that she had broken the first law?

Slowly, she glanced at her weaponry, bringing up memory files of previous battles…. And not liking what she was seeing.

Talon agents being pulled into pits and over the edge of cliffs with her graviton orb. Human agents being struck down by her bullets…. It was definitely something worth filing away for future conversations with Efi.

2\. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

Well…. She did obey all directives given to her by Soldier 76 (Real Designation: Jack Morrison) …. But they were the same orders that caused her to break the First Law... which meant that she was technically breaking the Second Law as well.

Orisa found herself feeling… distressed at this.

There was only three laws and she continued to break two thirds of them.

Was she a bad robot for doing these things?

After all, the last time robots of her make and model broke the First Law, it was during the Omnic crisis, something that everyone remembered, with a large majority of the population still hating all omnics for it, no matter what make or model, good or bad, priest or politician.

Maybe… maybe being in Overwatch wasn't the best thing for her.

Maybe… maybe she needed to leave in order to prevent another crisis.

Trying to turn her thoughts away from the thought of leaving Overwatch, of leaving her friends, Orisa turned her attention to the Third and Final Law.

3\. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

Now… this was an interesting one.

Having already found that she was breaking the first two laws, she found herself pondering on this one even further.

In the midst of battle, she was protecting herself… but the protection usually consisted of putting a shield up in order to deflect bullets and bombs. However, it could also be argued that because her weaponry and graviton orbs were also being used in the battles, she was using them as protection and therefore, breaking the Third Law as well.

It was all terribly confusing.

She needed to speak to Efi.

….

"Efi, I need to speak to you."

The young child glanced up from her current project and beamed at Orisa as the robot walked into the laboratory. "Orisa! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

"I have been well." Orisa glanced around, almost nervously, before taking a seat next to the child, "Am I a bad robot?"

"What?" Efi turned to her in alarm, "How could you think that."

"I've been studying the Laws of Robotics, and under careful reflection, I have come to the realisation that I break all three laws regulary."

Efi thought to herself for a few moments, before sighing and moving to sit directly opposite Orisa. "Well…. I think in your circumstances; the laws are more like… guidelines."

"Guidelines?"

"Yeah…" Efi nodded eagerly, "… Overwatch works to help people and save cities and all that. Talon are the bad guys, and the person who first wrote these laws, couldn't have predicted that the world would come to all this! That robots would be walking around freely, some working for the good guys and some for the bad guys… Those laws are for primitive times! When the world of artificial intelligence was still new!"

"So… you believe there should be new laws?"

"I'll even write them myself!" Efi patted Orisa on her shoulder, "You do good work Orisa… don't let a few outdated laws bring you down."


	34. Chapter 34

Prompt from Tess: What if Jack wakes up with fever in the morning but thinks that it is nothing. However he later collapses in an UN meeting because it actually was something serious.

….

Alright, he admitted it…. He did feel a little warm this morning, but it the UN meeting this year was being held in a warm country…. And very warm country.

It was nothing to be worried about, and he just needed a cool glass of water, before returning to the documents and speeches needed for the upcoming meeting.

And then he collapsed.

Heatstroke… very bad heatstroke.

"You idiot." Gabe was glaring down at him as he rested against the desk, "How do you not realise you're over-heating."

Mercy was forcing him to drink more water than what he had been, cold pieces of cloth on his bare skin as people gathered around in worry.

Which was probably warranted, because Jack still felt like he was going to pass out very soon, if not at that moment.

"I've been a little busy Gabe…" Jack sighed wearily, "… so instead of lecturing me, can you just help me to my feet, help me to bed before I collapse even further."

"I'll have his room changed to one with air-conditioning…" Mercy got to her feet, a stern look on her face, "… and then I'm reporting that hotel for unsafe practices."

Visibly fighting to keep himself sitting upright and his eyes open, Jack gave the young lady a strained smile, breathing still coming in short, harsh gasps as sweat poured from his forehead.

"if you didn't look so pathetic, I'd say you should stay here…" Gabe scowled, the annoyance clearly heard "… but you'd probably keep working or some crap like that."

"I already told you Gabe, this meeting was important! I needed to work on my speeches and- "

"- and you're still an idiot."

Jack scowled, muttering something unintelligible under his breath as his blinking got slower and slower, head lolling to the side as he started to lose consciousness.

Sighing and muttering angrily in Spanish to himself, Gabe bent down to pick Jack up, one arm grabbing Jack's arms and bringing it around his own shoulders, and the other supporting Jack, he slowly made his way out of the meeting room and towards the exit, where he knew a vehicle would be waiting for them, hopefully to take them back to a hotel with air-conditioning.

…..

The hotel had clearly been subjected to the wrath of Mercy, as the quickly led Gabe and the weakened Jack to the first-class room, with some of the best air-con that Gabe had every felt.

Carefully, he lay Jack down on the bed, removing the man's shoes… and then his shirt and trousers…. The less layers Jack was wearing, the better he would eventually feel (or so he tried to tell himself). Placing a hand on Jack's damp forehead, Gabe hissed at the burning skin there, prompting him to head to the bathroom to grab some water and a small flannel.

When he came back into the room, Jack had come to slightly, and was already pushing himself to a seated position…. until Gabe pushed him back down.

"You're going nowhere. You're burning up and you need to get cool as quickly as possible." Gabe ordered, "Tell me what you want, and I'll get it for you."

At the look on Gabe's face, Jack lay back down sheepishly, "… Water… please."

Having already got the water in his hand, Gabe shook his head and set everything down on the bedside table, allowing Jack to take a few good sips, before setting it back down. He then dipped the flannel into the water, wringing it and patting Jack's forehead, wiping away the sweat before leaving it there.

One, weary blue eye opened, watching as Gabe walked back into the bathroom to grab another flannel to put on the back of Jack's neck.

"You… make a good nurse Gabe…. Don't suppose I can persuade you to w-wear the outfit next time?"

"if you weren't so ill, I'd hit you." Gabe placed another cold flannel on the back of Jack's neck, "You worried me you know."

There was a muffled "Mmmmm" as Jack sighed in relief, the cool air seeming to have an effect on his hot skin as he felt comfortable enough to sleep back into sleep.

Feeling a little relieved himself, Gabe smiled, gently adjusting the pieces of cloth, running his fingers through Jack's blonde hair, before heading out of the room.

Everything was going to be okay now.


	35. Chapter 35

Prompt from Lily: I love this XD are you still accepting prompts? If so some more Overwatch/Blackwatch acting as a family? Maybe even anahardt being parents to Fareeha and/or r76 being dads to Jesse? Thank you for writing these prompts! I absolutely enjoy them.

Oneshots within oneshots.

….

********Anahardt******

"Reinhardt?"

Reinhardt kept his eyes closed, wincing slightly at the pain in his side.

The bastard just got lucky.

"Reinhardt, please wake up!"

The pain was bad…. But he never could say no to Fareeha. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gave Fareeha his most reassuring smile.

"It's all right little one…." He murmured soothingly to the seven-year-old, weakly raising his hand and brushing it through her dark hair, "… it's all going to be alright."

Fareeha didn't look convinced, tears building up in her eyes. "You gotta promise Reinhardt! You gotta promise okay?"

"I promise little one. I promise."

********Reaper76************

"Now that's adorable."

Jack just hmmmed in agreement, not taking his eyes off of the paperwork… until he was nudged in the side. "Hmm, what?"

Rolling his eyes, Gabe pointed towards the garden, where two familiar figures were speaking to one another.

"Is that Jesse? And the older Shimada boy?"

"Yep…" Gabe nodded, keeping his eyes on the pair as he grinned in glee, "…and Jesse's blushing. Actually honest-to-God blushing… this kid's heard the nastiest shit from both Deadlock and Blackwatch, and he's blushing at speaking to the Shimada kid!"

"…. You let Blackwatch speak like that around Jesse?"

"You're missing the point Jack… Jesse has a crush!"

Turning his attention back to the talking pair, Jack frowned. "I guess this means we'll have to give him the talk."

"We? You're the un-cool Dad, you give him the talk."

"Neither of us are- forget it. Send him to my office after dinner tonight… this shit's gonna have a power-point presentation."

**********Anahardt**********

"Go on Fareeha…" Ana whispered soothingly, as her daughter gripped the back of her leg tightly, "… it's okay."

Fareeha just shook her head, ignoring how Reinhardt chuckled fondly behind her. Ana sent an apologetic smile towards Overwatch's new Doctor, Angela.

"I'm sorry, she must be feeling a little bashful today."

Angela giggled slightly behind her hand, before nodding in understanding. "I understand. This can all be a little overwhelming I imagine."

She walked a little closer, before kneeling down and holding out a hand to Fareeha. "Hello Fareeha, my name is Angela."

Fareeha stared at the hand for a second, before turning her face away…. But not quick enough.

Everyone saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Awww…" Reinhardt cooed, the tone sounding extremely strange coming from a man of his size, "… I think my little liebling has a bit of a crush!"

"No, I don't!" Fareeha growled angrily, before darting away, slamming the door behind her, leaving behind a stunned silence.

"I'll deal with it…" Ana sighed wearily, "… first crushes are always a Mother's prerogative." She then turned to Reinhardt, "You can deal with the first boyfriend."

************Reaper76***********

"I don't see why I can't come." Jesse grumbled on the medical bed, "I ain't dying or anything."

"No, but you did have a high fever, that caused you to collapse in the middle of training." Gabe was unimpressed, his arms folded as he scowled down at the young man, "You're not going anywhere and that's final."

Jesse looked like he was going to argue, before lying back against the bed and sighing wearily. "It was a payload mission…" he pouted, "… I love payload missions."

Chuckling, Gabe sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers through Jesse's hair soothingly, "I promise you can come on the next one… but I'll feel better knowing that you're here and getting better."

Jesse still seemed unsure.

"Tell you what…" Gabe began, "… when I get back from the mission, which should be some time within the next week, and if you're feeling better… then we'll go out for the day. Wherever you want."

"…. Promise?"

Gabe held out his pinky finger, "Pinky promise."

"Aw boss, I ain't a kid!"

"Tell that to the pout on your face."

*********Anahardt***********

"Ana?" Reinhardt frowned at the sight of Ana standing in his bedroom doorway, toddler Fareeha in her arms, "What are you- "

"- She won't sleep." Ana sounded exhausted, gently pushing her way into the room as she rocked Fareeha from side to side, "I've tried everything, and I have a meeting in the morning so…" she took a deep breath, "… I was hoping you had a few stories up your sleeves. You know how much she loves your stories."

"Are you saying my stories put children to sleep?" Reinhardt teased, arms already outstretched to take Fareeha off of Ana's hands, "I think I know the perfect story."

"Hmmmmm."

Glancing over to his bed, Reinhardt couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ana lying on it, her eyes already closed as she burrowed into the mattress and pillow.

She was fully asleep within minutes.

"You have been a little monster…" Reinhardt murmured soothingly to the wide-awake toddler in his arms, "… keeping your Mama up for so long."

Fareeha was silent, staring up at the large man as a large grin appeared on her face…. she didn't seem sorry at all.

"Alright then liebling, you brought this on yourself." He took a deep breath, "It was in the year- "

*******Reaper76********

"JESSE! JESSE!"

Jack watched as Gabe kicked down door after door, guns at the ready as he searched for their lost member.

It was more like a father looking for his son who'd got lost in the mall, but Jack wasn't going to say this out loud.

"JESSE!"

If Jack was being honest, he was worried about the kid as well.

"JESSE!"

"BOSS! OVER HERE!"

Both Jack and Gabe sighed in relief when they spotted a hand reaching through the barred window of one of the cell doors.

"Jesse!"

Gabe was there in seconds, grabbing the hand briefly, before taking a step back and ordering Jesse to get away from the door. Once he was sure that the teen was away, Gabe charged at the door, kicking it almost off its' hinges.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Jesse raced out of the cell, "Did they do anything? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Boss…" Jesse clearly wasn't sure what to do with all this attention still, "… they just threw me in there, gave me some water occasionally."

There was a loud rumble, and Jesse flushed. "Any chance we can stop for a burger on the way home Boss?"

"I think Jack can fork up enough money for that."

Jack was about to argue against it… but found himself falling silent at the look on Jesse's face.

How could he say no.

"I'm sure we can manage something."

********Anahardt*********

"Stay still liebling!" Reinhardt chuckled fondly, "I need to get all of this shampoo out of your hair."

Two-year-old Fareeha giggled, allowing Reinhardt to place his large hand over her eyes as protection against the suds, as he poured water over her head, washing everything away. Once it was clear, he moved back, laughing as Fareeha splashed water up at him.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Gently, and only using a quarter of his strength, he splashed Fareeha slightly, "I think that's getting a little cold for you now liebling. Time to get out."

Gently he lifted her out of the bath, wrapping her up in a large towel and trying to get her dry as she struggled ferociously.

"Down Reinhardt!" she called out, "Down!"

"Alright, alright…." He set her down on the ground, smiling indulgently as she smirked up at him, "… are you going to dry yourself?"

"Catch me! Catch me!"

"Liebling no!"

But it was too late, Fareeha was already off and running.

"Fareeha!"

The little…. Darling was certainly fast, and Reinhardt found himself struggling when she went to hide away from him.

Thankfully, it only lasted ten minutes.

"Reinhardt…" Ana raised on eyebrow, clutching onto the squirming toddler who had run straight into her, "… why is my daughter running naked through the corridors?"

"Ummmmm…. I- "

"Nevermind… I'm sure you can tell me how a two-year-old escaped from you. It sounds like it might be an amusing story."

"Ummmmm- "

************Reaper 76*********

"So, should I be expecting a wedding invitation soon? Maybe the pitter patter of tiny feet?"

Jesse ignored the snide sneer of the oh-so-familiar Talon agent in his ear, "Piss off Gabe, before I put a round in that hideous mask."

"You've done nothing but stare at him since you all got here Jesse, what am I meant to think?"

Reaper almost sounded… concerned. When Jesse glanced back at him, he quickly realised that Reaper was hiding himself in the shadows, hidden from the eyes of the rest of the team.

"So…. Can we expect a happy announcement soon?"

"Look, even if me and Hanzo did get married, you would not be invited."

"… Why?"

Gabe actually sounded hurt by this statement, causing Jesse to frown in confusion. "Why do you care?" he asked, actually wanting to hear the answer.

"I watched you grow from a cocky brat, to the man you are now… every parents' looks forwards to their child taking the big step of getting married."

"I'm not your kid Reaper… I was Gabriel Reyes's kid, but you're not him anymore."

Silence.

When Jesse glanced back at the shadows, Reaper was gone.

********Anahardt********

He couldn't believe the girl who had practically been his daughter was gone… he just couldn't

Ana was taking it harshly, but that was only to be expected. When the report, that no-one in her daughter's team had survived, first came through, Ana was inconsolable for hours, hiding away in her room as she sobbed her heart out.

Now, she simply went through her days almost mechanically. She had a routine, and she stuck to it… but without feeling.

At that moment, they were sat on the cliff edge that overlooked the base, watching the people and vehicles scurry past down below. With all the condolences they were receiving, it was nice to just have some time away from everything.

"Ahem."

At the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them, they both turned around…. Only for their hearts to race and their eyes to widen in shock.

Standing behind them, Fareeha looked nervous. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, "… I wanted to contact you both after leaving the hospital, but they were on a complete communications lock-down, and by the time I was able to get out of there, they'd already told you I had been killed…. I felt like I should really tell you I wasn't in person."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I- "

She was cut off in her tracks as her mother and Reinhardt suddenly darted forwards, pulling her into a spine-breaking hug.

"You're home…" Ana muttered, "… I don't care about anything else. You came home!"

**********Reaper 76**********

"Is this all really necessary Jack?"

Solider 76 tried not to react to the name, he really did… but it was so much harder coming from Jesse's mouth. He kept his eyes on the Japanese man inside the interrogation room, secure in the knowledge that Hanzo Shimada couldn't see him through the one-way glass window.

"Look, you can try and fool everyone else, but I know it's you Jack… who else would tense whenever I mention Reaper… Gabe."

Silence.

"Alright, you don't have to admit it to me…. But can I throw in my own two cents?"

There was really no point in denying it anymore. "It never stopped you before…." He grunted, remembering how often Jesse would speak up in important meetings… much to Gabe's amusement, "…. I would have thought you'd hate Shimada, for everything he did to his brother."

"I did… until I remember what it was like to work for a group like the Shimada clan. You had no choice but to obey, unless you wanted to be killed yourself, and if that meant killing others, then that's what you did…. Hanzo didn't really have a choice."

"He could have stopped at the killing blow."

"Could he? Or did he think that if he didn't make that blow, then someone else would?"

Jack was silent, not even moving when Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You and Gabe saved me from Deadlock, whereas Hanzo had to fight to free himself… Genji went to see him, the man was taking out members of his own clan just to pay respects to his brother… if Genji can forgive him, you can too Jack."

********Anahardt**********

"Look at you."

Fareeha turned around and beamed at Reinhardt, who was giving her a fond smile from her bedroom door, watching as she twirled around in her prom dress. "Reinhardt! What do you think?"

"… I think you look beautiful." He stepped further into the room, "You look like your Mother you know… You have her eyes. Those are what I noticed first you know, her eyes… warm and brown and bewitching and- "

"- I get it Reinhardt." Fareeha giggled, pulling him into a hug, "You think I'm beautiful… do you think Frankie will like it?"

As yes… Frankie. The boy she was going to the prom with.

Nice enough boy, but not right for Fareeha… then again, in his eyes, no-one was right for her.

"If he doesn't, you just let me know… I'll get him to change his mind."

"Reinhardt!" She playfully punched him in the side, "You don't think I can take care of that myself?"

"Oh, I know you can… call it a God-Father's prerogative."

***********Reaper76 (Café AU)*************

"Sorry It's so late Jack…" Gabe sighed wearily, "… this place is overrun."

The blonde man frowned, "It's okay… I would have thought Jesse would help."

"I don't know what to do with that boy… I feel like I'm watching him spiral out of control. One more wrong turn and that might be it for him!" He glanced towards the door, and groaned as he watched Jesse being led in by two policemen, "Jesse! I swear to God!"

"What were you saying about that wrong turn?" Jack mumbled, ignoring how Gabe glared at him.

"Caught your kid trespassing…" one of the officers stated, pushing Jesse forwards, "… If I were you, I'd keep a tighter leash on him."

"Hey!"

"Thank you officers, and- "

"- we're serious." The other officer interrupted, a stern frown on his face, "We've seen cases like this before. Kids with no futures and no prospects…. You don't want your kid to end up like that do you?"

Now that was a little bit harsh…. At the sight of Jesse's face falling, and his shoulders hunching in on themselves, Jack couldn't help but push himself to his feet, food completely forgotten as he rushed to Jesse's defence.

"Sergeants."

Immediately, the two officers snapped to attention, clearly shocked at seeing their Captain there.

"Sir! We- "

"- were just leaving?" Jack placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, squeezing it slightly as a sign of encouragement, "I think I can handle it from here."

The officers clearly weren't sure, but nodded anyway and headed out of the door, leaving behind a stunned café. With a sharp glare from Gabe, the noise started back up and Jack was able to talk to Jesse without anyone over-hearing.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this… " he muttered to the young man, "… but you need to get your act together."

"And if I don't?"

"Then those two will be right… do you really want that?"

Jesse was silent for a brief moment, before shaking his head.

"Alright…" Jack continued, "… I'll help you get a job away from your Papa's café if you want… but you have to promise me that i won't have to watch something like that happen again."

"Yeah, yeah- "

"- Jesse."

"Okay! I promise!"

***********Anahardt**********

"Oh, come on!" Pharah cursed at her rocket boots as they coughed and spluttered, dying very quickly, along with the rest of her suit, "Damn hackers!"

"Poor little Fareeha…" cooed a familiar Spanish accent, "… you look like a downed bird!"

Glancing up at Sombra, Fareeha drew her rocket launcher desperately, just as Sombra raised her own gun… and went invisible.

Fareeha couldn't see her, but she could see Fareeha.

"FAREEHA!"

The ground started to shake, as a familiar figure charged towards them, hammer at the ready as Reinhardt started swinging wildly, using luck more than skill in order to try and hit the enemy. When he was sure she wasn't in the immediate vicinity, he put up his shield with one arm, and used his other arm to lift Fareeha up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, scanning her for any serious injuries, "Are you hurt liebling?"

"N-no…" Fareeha took a deep breath, "…you know, those 'brave knight' stories don't hold a candle to the real-life experience."

Knowing that she was still a little shaken by her experience, Reinhardt simply held her closer and chuckled warmly.

"I'll always be your knight-in-shining armour liebling. Always."

**********Reaper76***************

"Jesse?"

Gabe stood in the doorway of the young man's room, frowning as Jesse huddled further in on himself, trying to get as small as he could.

"Jesse… what's happened?"

The young man had run out of training earlier that day, as though his ass was on fire, and he hadn't emerged for dinner.

Slowly, he made his way over to the bed, placing a gentle hand on Jesse's shoulder, silently encouraging the young man to speak to him.

"It's nothing boss…" Jesse eventually mumbled, clearly trying to wipe his eyes surreptitiously, "… just some locker room banter, or some shit like that."

"Who?"

Gabe knew he sounded tense, but no locker-room banter should cause someone to lock themselves in their room.

"Ummmm…. The big one? Red hair, deep voice… stupid expression?"

Rogers then…. Always Rogers. The man had a nasty streak in him.

"Let me guess… something about Deadlock?"

Jesse just nodded, indicating that it was probably something bad…. He often let a lot of Deadlock comments brush past him, or he would retort angrily, often lashing out.

"Alright…" Gabe squeezed Jesse's shoulder, "… don't worry nino. I'll take care of him."

"What are you going to do?"

"…. Let's just say he'll regret even speaking to you, let alone anything else."


	36. Chapter 36

Prompt from Schattenfell: Could you do another one in which the UN kinda reacts to Jacks collapse in the meeting and some ambassadors and/or politicians visting him to see if he's fine? And of course there is mean Director Petras who blames the Strike Commander for being weak.

…..

"…. And what about the recent rumours surrounding Strike Commander Morrison?!"

"Is it true you're already considering a replacement?!"

"Is Gabriel Reyes taking up the mantle?!"

Director Petras, despite the circumstances that led them to this point, smiled at the reporters, the smile never quite meeting his eyes. "At this moment in time, we are waiting for news on Commander Morrison's condition, and of course, we wish him a speedy recovery, however we are making certain arrangements for if the news is not how we hoped and- "

The conference was cut short…. Probably due to the fact that the remote had been thrown directly at the Director's face, shattering the glass and sticking out of the screen.

"A little bit of an over-reaction… don't you think?"

Gabe barely glanced at Jack, muttering angrily in Spanish as he started to pace the room.

"Gabe? Are you- "

"- That bastard!" Gabe finally blurted out, "You had a fucking heart attack! What does he have to act like this has been such a burden on him?! And how dare he suggest that replacing you might be the best thing, it's- "

"- probably true?"

Gabe turned to Jack, shock written all over his face as he watched Jack fumble with the blanket in between his fingers. "… What?"

"Look around you Gabe…." Jack gestured to his surroundings, "… I had a heart attack… maybe it would be better if someone else took over the job? Someone who isn't a health risk."

"You're not a- "

"- yes I am Gabe. One wrong move or a tiny bit if stress could actually kill me! No government wants to deal with that."

Silence.

Gabe couldn't deny that… most governments wouldn't want that kind of burden on them.

Or would they?

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gabe quickly stated, rushing out of the room and leaving a stunned Jack behind.

He had some investigating to do.

…..

It had been almost 2 days since Gabe rushed out of the room, and Jack was honestly starting to get a little bit worried.

What if Gabe had gone to confront the Director?

What if he'd decided to take the man up on his offer of being the new Strike Commander, and was hiding from Jack?

What if something even worse had happened?

Sighing wearily, re-reading the posters on the wall (it wasn't as if he could watch TV anymore), Jack tried to turn his attention away from Gabe.

"Jack?"

Speak of the devil.

Jack turned his attention to the door, only for his eyes to widen in shock…. Gabe was there, but behind him, Jack could see several members of the UN… important members at that.

"Sorry I've not been around much…" Gabe winced, an apologetic smile on his face, "… but you were so concerned about what the Director had to say, I decided to do some investigating of my own." He gestured to the people behind him, "As much as the Director would hate to admit it, you have a lot of supporters in the UN."

As he moved to the side, the others made their way in, with many of them holding bags or small boxes.

"Strike Commander Morrison…" The UK ambassador greeted the man, bowing her head slightly, "…. Colonel Reyes was just informing us about your personal conflict about whether or not you should continue with your current position…. I hope you will consider continuing."

"All of us do…" the German Ambassador spoke up, "…. I can't imagine anyone better suited for the role, expect of course for your friend, but he's already explained that he is happy where he is."

Jack felt a little overwhelmed by the entire situation, simply nodding in thanks as the many ambassadors started handing him gifts, gifts like books, cologne and other expensive things like that. "Ummmm, I-I-I- "

"- I think Jack still needs to rest a little bit." Gabe interrupted the parade of well-wishers, a fond smile on his face, "Maybe we can continue this another time."

Thankfully, they all agreed, thanking Jack for his hard work and wishing him well, before leaving the room.

As soon as he knew that they were really all gone, Jack turned to Gabe in shock. "What was that?"

"That?" Gab shrugged, "That was me getting it through your fat skull, that everyone in that meeting room cares about you and was worried about you. And they will continue to care, even if this might happen again."

"But- "

"- But nothing Jack." Gabe moved and sat by his side, "You just focus on getting better, and let me and the other ambassadors deal with Petras, agreed?"

"But- "

"- Agreed?"

"…. Agreed."


	37. Chapter 37

Prompt from KuletXCore: Genji wins the duel instead of Hanzo.

Inspired by: post/150802010328/heronfoot-some-reverseau-dragons-naturally

…..

"I'm a little bit insulted that you think I need bodyguards. It's almost like you believe I'm incompetent."

The three men surrounding him winced collectively, turning to their unofficial leader…. Who cleared his throat nervously.

"It's not a critique against your abilities Sā Shimada…" he muttered, "…. But with it being this time of the year, we- "

"- Enough!" Genji spun around and glared at the men, stopping just before the entrance to the main hall of his family home, "Leave me."

"But- "

"- I said leave me!"

As his eyes flashed green, the men quickly remembered who they were talking to and made a dignified retreat, leaving Genji in peace. As he entered the main hall, his eyes instantly fell on the ornate swords that sat on the shrine, a distinct chip in one of them.

He could still remember how that happened… the feeling of knocking his brother to the ground and running it through him, the sword chipping on his hip bone. His attention then turned to the tapestry that hung above the shrine.

Hanzo's blood still stained it, especially near the tear where Genji had pinned his brother to the wall with the final blow.

For a few minutes, he stood there in silence, staring at the tapestry, over-run with memories.

His brother striking first, told by the elders that Genji had became a liability to the clan…. The fear in his eyes growing as Genji slowly but surely started to overpower him, sword-fighting was never Hanzo's strongest skill…. The smell of blood filling the air… his brother's desperate pleas for mercy…. The desire to be more than what he was.

And then he knew he wasn't alone in that room.

"You know, you're not the first assassin to come after me…" he chuckled, "… and you will not be the last."

Someone dropped to the ground behind him…. The slight whirring sounded like it was probably an omnic… or a cyborg. Either one was very likely.

"Next time…. You need to ask your employers for more details on your target." Genji chuckled, spinning around, pulling his gun out of his holster and firing it at the assassin, scowling as a figure dived for safety.

"I know exactly who you are… Little Sparrow."

Genji hesitated at the familiar nickname, before firing at the first sign of movement again.

"I know you come here every year on the same day…" the assassin continued, "… you risk everything to pay your respects to a man you murdered!"

Paying respects? Is that what he seriously thought Genji was doing?

The main hall was started to become a little… bullet-ridden. His father would have been disappointed in the amount of times that he'd missed.

"You know nothing about what happened!" he found himself yelling at the man, grabbing his sword and ducking as several arrows were fired at his head.

From there, the fight raged on until they ended up on the balcony that overlooked the entire city…. The assassin was nowhere to be seen.

"I know you were hurt when your brother came after you, saying that you had shamed the clan…. I know you just wanted to defend yourself…. That's why you had to kill him."

The voice was coming from behind.

"My brother was weak…" he stated slowly, "… he should have killed me when he had the chance." Quickly, he darted backwards, sword at the ready as he slashed at the other man, the blow blocked by a bow, "I was worthier than he was anyway!"

The fight continued, until Genji found himself pinned to the railings of the balcony, the cold eyes of the assassin staring down at him.

"Do you truly think you honour your brother's memory by being this way?"

His sword was in eye-sight… all he had to do was reach it.

"You dare lecture me on my life choices! You have no idea what I've been through!"

He manged to buck the assassin off, racing over to his sword and smirking at the man. "Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"

Usually, the sight of the green dragon scared his attackers into surrendering, pleading for mercy…. Not this assassin though. This assassin grabbed an arrow, drew back his bow string and;

"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"

Genji could only watch in shock as two blue dragons appeared, wrapping around his green dragon, crushing it into a million tiny, green shards. So, disturbed by what he'd seen, he didn't react quick enough as the assassin charged forwards, small dagger at the ready.

He would not scream… he would not plead for mercy.

He closed his eyes and waited… only for nothing to happen.

When he opened them again, the dagger was literally centimetres away from his throat…. But the assassin had stopped.

"Alright…." Genji chuckled, "… I give. You beat me. Although, if you're going to kill me, it's common curtesy to introduce yourself."

The assassin chuckled at this, pulling his dagger away and taking a step back. "I'm surprised you haven't recognised me already, though you never were very observant… brother."

Genji frowned in confusion, "Brother?" He paused for a moment, before coming to his own conclusion in his mind, "Oh! You're one of the kyodai! I was wondering how you knew so much about me! Though calling your boss 'brother', even during an assassination, is pretty ru- "

"- NO!" The assassin interrupted the babbling, before Genji could continue, "I'm your brother, Hanzo? You might remember killing me ten years ago?"

Genji frowned, "Yeah…. But you're still alive. I'm pretty sure I killed you."

"That's beside the point!" The Assassin snapped, before taking a deep breath, "If you choose not to believe me, fine. I did not come here expecting to be acknowledged out of hand. Even so, I wanted you to that, after all this time, after everything that's happened… I forgive you."

The man reached over and placed a gentle hand on Genji's shoulder, as if that as meant to be comforting.

And then Genji started to chuckle.

"You forgive me, huh?" He brought his own hand to Hanzo's wrist and squeezed it as hard as he could (trying not to flinch at the feeling of cold metal under his fingers), "Is that supposed to mean I was meant to feel guilty all this time?"

He looked the other man in the eyes and smirked.

"Yeah. Right."


	38. Chapter 38

Prompt from Matthew: A prompt I really like is that Jamie (since he has mild radiation poisoning) has on and off sickness that he can usually get over, but one day it's kinda bad so Mako is with him 24/7 to help him around the base. Mako then has a lovely chat with Hanson about why he "puts up with" the "annoying rat" and Mako gets all protective.

…..

The fusion core explosion left him with long lasting scars, both physical and mental.

That morning, his hand was shaking…. Mind you, it was always shaking.

Junkrat shivered violently on his bed, shoulders trembling. A choked sob spilled from his mouth as he ran shaky fingers through his patchy blonde hair, a nervous chuckle erupting from his lips as he noticed how much blonde hair was on his pillow.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, like blood filled his lungs, drowning him on his own bed.

"Jamison?"

He barely reacted to the voice… he couldn't react to the voice.

Instead, he just closed his eyes and focused on the sound of his breathing.

….

Jamison was forgetful even on his better days…. But on his bad days, it's like caring for a toddler…. A very ill toddler who hated being touched nine times out of ten and spoke in curious, stilted riddles.

On these days, Mako tried to encourage him to sleep, knowing that the day will be much easier for him…. But he needed to eat and that's when things got complicated.

This was the first bad day he'd had since they came to the Overwatch base.

….

Breakfast was strangely okay.

Yes, he had to keep reminding Jamie to actually eat the chocolate cereal (usually Jamie would inhale the sugary mess), but cartoons on the kitchen TV kept him entertained, meaning that he wasn't losing himself in his own thoughts.

It was later on when the issues became obvious.

No matter what people thought, Jamie was actually pretty smart, going through complicated puzzles like they were nothing but children jigsaws. On a good day, Mako would find Jamie another puzzle, making them both a mug of boba tea, before trying to get through as much as his book as he could.

On days like this though, Jamie could barely struggle his way through a word-search… a children's word search.

On good days, despite his peg leg, Jamie was very sure-footed, racing around the base like a hyperactive child. Now, on this today, he struggled to stand upright without stumbling as he forgot who exactly Mako was for a few minutes.

Sometimes he doesn't remember for hours… those are the worst days.

…

"NO!"

Mako didn't even flinch as the lamp struck him in the chest, falling to the floor and shattering as the rest of the team cowered behind furniture.

This day had gone from bad to worse.

"Jamie…" he rumbled soothingly, "… Jamie, it's me. Your Roadhog, remember? Your Hoggie?"

Jamie's breathing was laboured as he cowered against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know you're confused…" Mako continued, trying to remain quiet, "… but it's me."

As he reached out, Jamie flinched away from him, turning his head to the wall.

There was no point going any further, not when he was like this.

Turning to the others, who were still cowering behind the sofa, he gestured for them all to leave the room. Jamie needed some time alone, where he wouldn't get over-simulated.

Once they were out of the room, the majority of the team made their excuses, practically running away from the situation…. All except one.

"I do not understand why you stay with him." Hanzo stated very matter-of-factly, "Surely situations like that only highlights how annoying he is."

"… Annoying."

The tone should have been a warning, but Hanzo didn't pay attention to it, however, before he could say anything further, Mako interrupted.

"You think that just because he comes from Australia, that he can't read or write…. You're wrong. He built his bombs, and his limbs all by himself… he's not an idiot." He then leaned in close to the Japanese man, taking a small amount of delight in the fear in the man's eyes and the way he leaned back.

"I stay with him, because he makes me laugh. Call him annoying one more time, and they'll be finding your body all along the shore-line."

Without giving Hanzo the chance to get indignant or bluster his way through some sort of fake apology, Mako pushed him away, one glare sending the man rushing down the corridor.

…..

Hours later, when Jamie had been encouraged back to his room, Mako watched as the younger man trembled, sobbing quietly into his crossed arms, wrapped tightly in blankets and huddling up to Mako as much as he could.

Mako shushed the man as best as he could, rocking him gently and running his hands through patchy blonde hair.

It takes a good hour to get Jamie relaxed enough to sleep, but even then, Mako knew better than to leave the man alone… not when he could wake up at any point and panic to the point of hurting himself.

Slowly, he untangled himself from Jamie and tugged a blanket over the pair of them, settling down on the floor for the night.


	39. Chapter 39

Prompt from Schattenfell: What happend in Capetown? I mean we've seen Gabe and Gerárd talking about it in the last comic but it would be kinda interesting to know how exactly Gerárd saved Gabriels live.

….

/Are you going to spill the beans about Cape Town, or do I have to take Gérard out for drinks to get the full story? \\\

"Cape Town?" Gerard smirked at Jesse over his drink, "I don't know if you're old enough for this story."

"Ha, ha, ha." Jesse rolled his eyes. Ever since arriving and joining Blackwatch, he had been teased about his slim build and high-pitched voice…. Thank God for good food really, "C'mon Gerard, spill the beans! I'm dying here!"

Gerard took another sip of his wine (his really, really expensive wine), clearly pretending to think about it, before a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Alright… but you never heard this from me."

As Jesse leaned forwards slightly, Gerard started his tale.

"The first thing you need to know… is that Gabe isn't as street savvy as he would like you to believe."

*******Flashback********

"Nothing…" Gabe grumbled as they walked through the streets, "… absolutely nothing."

"So down mon ami! Maybe we should head back to- "Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard spotted a small figure making their way over them…. And he instantly knew what they were looking for.

"Gabe, watch- "

The figure darted forwards, hand quick as a striking cobra before racing away with a familiar looking wallet in his hands.

"Hey!" Gabe yelled, racing after the figure and ignoring how Gerard called out for him to stop, rushing after the man himself.

He knew what lay around the corner.

"Gabe! Stop!"

As the pair rounded a corner, Gerard instantly spotted the pile of leaves on the ground… which Gabe was running right into.

"Gabe!"

Darting forwards, he tried to pull Gabe to safety, only for the trap to be sprung and the net to capture them both, flinging them both into the air.

"I. Hate. This. Place." Gabe grumbled, the rope digging into his cheek.

"You'll hate it more when the leader of that kid's gang comes back to try and kill us."

"What?!"

Gerard shrugged… very awkwardly, but it was a shrug nonetheless, "That's what happens… they kill us, strip our body of our valuables and sell them to the highest bidder."

"Oh, that's just great!"

As Gabe started to struggle slightly, Gerard cursed under his breath. "If I can reach my dagger… maybe I can cut through some of the ropes before they come back."

"Wait, Gerard! Don't put your knee there."

"Where?"

"THERE!"

As Gabe yelped, struggling furiously to remove Gerard's knee from his private area, the dagger slipped out of its holster, falling through the holes in the rope and falling to the ground.

"GABRIEL!" Gerard furiously started to curse in French as Gabe protested.

"That was your fault! That was your fault!"

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The net swung precariously, as Gerard wriggled around to try and hit Gabe over the back of the head. Once that proved to be unsuccessful, he quickly settled down and sighed wearily. "Well… this is just great."

"Don't you have another dagger?"

"Don't you?!"

The silence said it all.

"Gabe, I just want you to know…. I hope you get killed first."

****PAUSE******

"Wait, wait wait…" Jesse interrupted, a frown on his face, "… I thought this was all about how you saved Gabe's ass? It just sounds like you two fucked up!"

"Ah, mon ami… there is so much more to this tale."

******CONTINUE FLASHBACK******

"This is ridiculous…" Gabe grumbled as the sun started the set and the streets got dark, "… When I expect a gang boss to come and kill me, I expect them to be on time."

"Most people would be panicking by now…" Gerard sighed, "… They tend to like watching people panic."

"Well they're not getting that satisfaction from me."

"Oh really?"

The pair turned to see a large man striding up to them, a large sword in his hand as his little minions cackled behind him.

"Why don't we put that to the test?" the large man smirked, slicing through the top ropes with ease and watching as Gabe and Gerard fell to the ground.

Before Gabe could even think about reacting, his arms were pinned behind his back and he was dragged in front of the leader, who sneered down at him.

"Do you two have any last words?"

"I do!" Gerard confidently spoke up, straightening up, a brief moment of silence passed before a smirk appeared on his face, "You owe me twenty big ones."

In shock, Gabe watched as Gerard pushed himself to his feet and beamed at the gang leader, holding out his arms as the larger man chuckled and wrapped his arms around the agent.

"What… the… fuck… is going on?!"

******End Flashback********

Gerard had to stop at that point, cackling into his wine as Jesse frowned in confusion.

"Y-You see…" he spluttered out, "… I-I planned it all! The leader is a f-friend of mine! I bet him Gabe would fall hook, line and sinker into one of his traps, and he did! Easiest money I ever made."

"So…" a smile started to spread across Jesse's face, "… that's why Gabe won't talk about it? Not because you saved him, so to speak, but because you tricked him and freaked him out?"

"Y-Yep!"

Jesse couldn't help it…. As Gerard struggled to breath, he found himself bursting into laughter as well, tears almost streaming down his cheeks as he wheezed.

And that's what Gabe walked in on.

"You bastard…" he growled, turning his attention to Gerard, "… you told him, didn't you?"

Nothing answered him but laughter.

"Bastards… bastards the pair of you."


	40. Chapter 40

Prompt from Consort: If I could make a request, then I would like Hanzo to reflect on a vision, one he's not quite sure whether a fantastical dream or something more. One of a time when he is redeemed, and stands for a cause he is certain for, confident in his own abilities. Such a far cry from his current self, yet... still he walks the path that he hopes will lead him to the person he saw in that vision/dream.

….

He'd never seen the castle before.

High up on a mountain, surrounded by forests and clouds.

He raced up the steps, after a young woman he'd never seen before. A woman who apparently could shoot fire from her hands.

This is usually someone he'd be trying to recruit… why was he fighting her.

The uniform was different as well. He usually wore well-fitting suits, but here, he seemed to be wearing traditional Japanese wear his tattoo exposed.

What changed?

"Impressive archer…" the woman murmured, "… but you will need to do better than that."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Good… because you will need to be ready for anything!"

When she fell off the edge, Hanzo found himself running over, frowning at the green light underneath the fog.

And then came the dragon.

This was one of the strangest dreams he'd ever had… but still he stood on the ruins, firing arrow after arrow at the creature, not even flinching at the sight of its teeth and the fire bubbling up in its' throat.

And then he heard the words he swore to himself that he'd never say again… not after what they did to… not after the pain that was caused.

"Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!"

His dragons swarmed towards the red dragon that was flying towards him, quickly overcoming it and causing it to scream in pain as it crashed into the crumbling towers of the castle and fell to the ground, landing with a sickening thud.

And then he woke up.

Slowly, his hand moved to his tattoos, gently running his fingers over the intricate details of the dragons.

It had been so long since he's seen them in action.

"Master Shimada?" There was a cautious knock on the door, "Master Shimada, is everything okay?"

And then he remembered exactly who he was…. Where he was… what he had to do.

"I'm fine!" he called back, forcing the nerves out of his voice, "I shall be out momentarily… call the council together."

"The council? But- "

"- But nothing! Do as I say!"

As he heard footsteps rush away from his door, Hanzo took a deep breath, turning his attention back to the tattoo. He could still remember how he felt in that dream… vision… whatever it was.

He could remember how free he felt, no clan rules to follow and nobody hanging around to watch his every step.

He remembered the confidence in his movements, how sure he was when he pulled back the bow string.

It was such a far cry from how he felt now.

Maybe, it was time for things to change.

…5 years later…

"Brother."

Hanzo glanced over at Genji, eyebrow slightly raised in a silent command for the cyborg to continue.

"I've always wondered something."

"Oh?"

"… What made you leave the clan?"

At Hanzo's silence, Genji shrugged. "I know you didn't leave it straight after… everything that happened, so it was not that. One minute you were ruling the clan with an iron fist, the next you are packing your bags and leaving Japan on the next available flight… I just wanted to know exactly what is what that made you leave."

Staring out into the distance, watching as the sun started to dip below the horizon, Hanzo was silent for a few moments, before he finally answered.

"It was… I would consider it almost like a vision."

"A-a vision?"

"Hmmm…" Hanzo nodded wearily, "… It involved me fighting a dragon lady, but the version of me that I saw was… better. Happier. It was obvious that I was no longer a part of the clan, and I could not care less. I wanted to be at peace, and so I left."

"It was that easy for you?"

"… I admit. For weeks afterwards, I was tempted to go back. I was expecting the happiness to be instantaneous. But I persevered."

"And… how do you feel now Brother?"

"I feel…" Hanzo paused, attention caught by the sunset once again, "…. At peace." He finally concluded. "I feel at peace."


	41. Chapter 41

Prompt from Matthew: Overwatch is doing some monthly team bonding activities, but some of the anti-Junkrat characters (Mei, Hanzo, Torb is there a little, and others) are kinda are all talking about their lives before Overwatch. Junkrat goes to talk about the more relatable moments in his past, but Mei (or other character) goes of about how they're nothing like him and talk about all the bad things he's done. After a few minutes Jamie can't listen anymore and abruptly get up and walks to his room. A worried Tracer (or mom character like Ana or Mercy) tell Roadhog what happened (add in conversation here) so Roadhog goes to Jamie's room and Jamie is have a bunch of self doubt. (Add cute roadrat cuddles and Mako praising Jamie for the good things he's done)

…..

Jamie knew there was a reason he hated these team bonding sessions.

Bunch of goodie two shoes talking about their perfect little lives before coming here.

He didn't mind most of them… the one in the huge mech was nice, as was the music man. The cowboy could be friendly, even if his boyfriend wasn't.

The angel and the pirate doctor liked him though, as did Mako… and that was all that mattered.

"Okay, okay…."

He turned his attention back to the conversation as the Ice lady started to babble, her high-pitched voice grinding on his last nerve.

"…. I think one of the happiest moments of my life was when me and the research team used to hold this little festival when we knew it was summer. We had obstacle courses, prizes to be won, dancing and competitions." Mei's eyes glazed over slightly, "Cut off from everyone else… we were the only family we needed."

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone who was around at that time remembered exactly what happened to Mei's family.

"So…" Jesse nervously cleared his throat, sending a friendly smile at the Junker, "… You got any happy stories like that Junkrat? Happy times with the family?"

"Robbing banks and killing people?"

As Jesse sent Mei a warning glare, Jamie nervously twitched, metal fingers tapping his metal leg. "Well… I remember me grandpa teaching me how to play cricket." He eventually spoke up, a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered the homemade bat that the man gave him, moving s a short distance away and praising Jamie every time he hit it… especially if he managed to break a window in the process.

"I wasn't any good at the running, 'cause me leg was fucked up even then, but I could bowl and hit with the best of them!"

At Jamie's enthusiasm, Jesse beamed, turning to Lena and Lucio, "Maybe we should have a game at some point, I'm fed up football."

"You're just saying that 'cause you always loose." Lucio teased, even as he nodded, "But yeah, cricket sounds like a blast!"

"Just make sure he doesn't replace the balls with those little bombs of his…" Mei sneered, "… I wouldn't put it past him."

An awkward silence fell over them, as several members glared at the small woman.

Jamie didn't look at her… Ice lady didn't like him, and that was that.

Eventually, the conversation turned back to family, with Hanzo taking the reign of the conversation, talking about the good times that he'd had with his Father. How they would go star-gazing together and train together.

Everyone noticed how he neglected to mention the other times he and his Father would have bonded…. The times where Hanzo took part in 'business' meetings.

"Me and me grandpa used to do that as well." Jamie spoke up after Hanzo trailed off, "It was probably a good thing too, because the bloody omnics attacked at night."

Everyone was silent, until Lena placed a gentle hand on Jamie's flesh knee," The omnics?"

Jamie nodded, "Took our whole camp… and me arm."

"…What about your Grandpa?"

Gunfire… people screaming in pain and fear… his grandpa calling out for him as they got separated…. The pain as his arm was blown from his body… Finding his grandpa's torn and tattered hat weeks later, burying it near a homemade cross.

"Anyway…" Jesse spoke up, quickly changing the subject as Jamie shrunk in on himself, "… what else did your Grandpa teach you Jamie?"

Jamie was silent for a few moments, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"He used to hate modern music… whenever our old radio picked it up, he'd switch it off and curse it to high heaven!"

"Yeah…" Jesse and some of the others were clearly pleased that Jamie was opening up so much, "… what kind of music did he like?"

Jamie shrugged, "Ummm,… dunno. The radio didn't work that often. And neither did the one in his big ol' camper, which sucked in long drives."

"You used to travel all over Australia then luv?" Lena asked eagerly, having never been to that corner of the world before, beaming as Jamie nodded.

"All the time! Me, him and Jean."

"Jean?"

"Me other Grandpa!" Jamie glanced down at the ground, a small smile on his face, "French…. Used to wear a mask all the time. But he and Grandpa really loved each other they did… Grandpa used to tell me that I'd find someone like that one day."

"And… you found Mako?"

"Yeah… and then I found Mako."

Before Jamie could start babbling about Mako and all the good times he had with the larger man, Mei spoke up again, her voice deceivingly soothing.

"Your Grandpa… he was a good man, was he?"

"Ummmm… yeah, I think so."

"Defended people… things like that?"

"… Yeah."

A sly smirk appeared on her face, "I wonder… what would he think about everything that you've done since he died? Robbing people, blowing up buildings, possibly hurting people in the process… maybe even killing them?"

Jamie felt like someone had shot him in the heart, the feeling only worsening when Mei continued.

"You're a bad person Junkrat…" she stated, with Hanzo and Torb seeming to agree with her, "… I think your Grandpa would be ashamed of you."

"Mei!"

Jamie didn't hear the rest of Jesse's admonition, already racing out of the room and to his own little sanctuary…. His little workshop that the one-eyed old lady sniper (Ana! That was it!) had bullied the soldier for, giving to him as a welcoming gift.

Moving into the corner, he threw a blanket over himself, covered his ears with his hands and desperately hummed to himself.

He needed to block out ice lady's words.

…..

"Jamie…. Jamie."

A large hand on his shoulder startled Jamie out of his thoughts, the blanket falling to his shoulders as he stared up at Mako.

Whatever Mako saw, made him sigh wearily, and take a seat next to the lanky man.

"The Brit got me…" Mako explained, "… she said Mei was a bitch."

Jamie just nodded.

"She said, Mei said your Grandpa would be ashamed of you… because of your criminal history?"

Another nod.

"She's wrong."

When Jamie showed no sign of speaking, Mako continued.

"You had to be a criminal to survive, we all did… she'll never understand that. And your Grandpa would understand that."

"… You really think so?"

"Hmmm… he would still see there was good in you."

When Mako stopped there, Jamie shuffled a little closer, large brown/orange tinged eyes staring up at him. "Good in me?"

"… I remember when we stumbled across that Mother and her kid…. In the middle of the desert. She was starving, struggling to find food and shelter, you insisted that we take them with us to the next settlement… and then you gave her almost half of our last heist money so that she could buy some food and clothes."

His Grandpa struggled sometimes… he remembered what it was like to go to sleep hungry.

"You gave me a new hook for my birthday after the old one got lost… it was a better one as well."

Birthday's were important. Everyone knew that.

"You still get amazed when you see full moons and the stars. It never gets old for you."

Well yeah… after several years in the Outback with all the pollution, the moon and stars were bloody brilliant.

"You love snow… the only reason you don't ask Mei for it, is because you know she's… difficult."

Snow was awesome… if you were all wrapped up of course.

"You have a soft spot for animals. If it weren't for the fact that it would have been another mouth to feed, you would have kept every creature that we found on the road."

Rats were his favourite… obviously. He loved the way they cleaned themselves, the way they gently took treats from him, the way they loved being tickled and petted.

"A bad person wouldn't be like that…" Mako eventually concluded, wrapping a large arm around Jamie and pulling him closer, "… you are a good person, who needed to do bad things to survive. Just remember that."

"… I love ya Mako."

"Love you too Jamison."


	42. Chapter 42

Prompt from Stormwing: do you think you could do a sequel to this one? Maybe where Jamie saves Mei and it's from her POV? (referring to chapter 41)

…..

Mei brought her knees up to her chest, enclosing them in her arms.

The walls felt like they were closing in all around her, the cold reminding her of how it felt emerging from the cryo chamber all those months ago. It was starting to suffocate her, forcing her to focus heavily on her breathing in order to prevent herself from hyperventilating.

All the other members of Overwatch were clearly trying get out… but she could just sit there… scared.

"Come out and face me!" Reinhardt was yelling, slamming himself against the wall of his cell, with Fareeha shouting… well, it wasn't very friendly.

Roadhog was still unconscious, having been shot with over ten tranquilizer darts.

Those who had bionic limbs or were bots were hit with an EMP, and kept in status fields, keeping them in a constant state of vulnerability.

Unfortunately, that did mean that over half the team had been affected.

Soldier 76's legs were broke, and Mercy practically had her wings clipped.

The only ones who hadn't come on the high stakes mission, were Ana and…. Junkrat.

The criminal had gotten injured on his last mission, his prosthetic leg having been damaged, and so was banned from this one, with Ana volunteering to keep an eye on him.

For some bizarre reason, the old woman liked the weirdo.

The mission had gone horribly wrong… they'd been lured into an ambush, thinking that they were following a lead to a Talon armoury. The room locked all around them and Talon soldiers came in from above, using the EMPs and tranquilizers before any of them could react. Then the room filled with knockout gas.

When she next woke up, she was trapped in the cell with her friends trapped beside her.

A sudden commotion outside of the cells caught her interest… people screaming as the sound of explosions got closer and closer.

"Fire in the hole!" she heard a familiar voice cry out, followed by a revving noise which got closer and closer before BOOOOOOOOM!

Mei ducked and shielded her head as the cell door was blown off of its hinges. She coughed through the dust, before pushing herself to her feet and brushing herself down. From the light streaming in from the corridors, she could she a familiar figure limp towards her, metallic hand clutching tightly onto a crutch.

"Mako?" Junkrat glanced around Mei's cell, giving her a little wave, before limping out, leaving a stunned Mei behind. "Mako!"

As Mei cautiously made her way out, it was obvious that the explosion had come from one of Junkrat's Rip-Tires, which had caused so much damage to the cell-block, that the majority of Overwatch was now free.

"Is everyone alright?" another familiar voice called out, as Ana stepped into the light, her medical kit in her hands, "Any serious injuries?"

"Mako! Mako!"

As everyone else emerged from their cells, coughing in the debris of the explosions, they all thanked Junkrat, with Jesse and Reinhardt leading him towards the cell that Mako was in… obviously still unconscious from the darts.

"Wake up ye drongo!"

"Good thing he didn't come us…" Lucio exclaimed, slowly rotating his legs as they rebooted, "… no offense Ana, but I don't think you could have done all that by yourself."

Ana shrugged, "I was going to try, but Jamie insisted. Ignored the fact that he didn't have his leg and snuck out with me…. Wasn't going to leave his friends in Talon's hands he said."

"Ha…" Mei folded her arms over her chest, "… if Roadhog hadn't been captured, he wouldn't have bothered."

Silence.

She could practically feel Lena and Lucio's disapproving stare, but as she tried to turn away from them, she quickly realised that almost everyone else was giving her the exact same look.

"You should really take some time and get to know Jamison…." Ana gently scolded her, "…. You don't know that he wouldn't have come for you, even if Mako hadn't been captured. You just don't know that."

"But- "

"We need to get going." Soldier 76 interrupted, clearly not willing to continue the conversation any further, "I'll help McCree and Reinhardt with Roadhog, Ana, did you bring a ship?"

"Yes."

"Alright, team roll out!"

Mei remained where she was for a few moments, moving slightly to the side as a woozy Roadhog was practically carried out of the basement, a babbling Junkrat following on behind.

"Junkrat!" she called out, just before they entered the ship, waiting until he turned around and stared at her, confusion on his face, "… Thank you."

Almost immediately, a beaming grin spread over his face, "No problem Sheila! No problem!"

Maybe… maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	43. Chapter 43

Prompt from Mitchell from HDTF: Are you remember the Talon sniper lady from overwatch retribution event ? Made somethimg about her.

…..

She liked her job.

There was no blood-stained clothing to deal with, no haunted memories about the life fading from her targets' eyes.

Her job was clean, simple and from a distance.

The calls of "Sniper!" didn't dissuade her.

She had a job to do.

Her gaze drifted to her reflection in the mirror, blank eyes staring back at her, neat black hair tied up in a bun. The uniform was still neatly pressed, unlike that of her comrades…. No dirt… no blood.

The person who she once was, was nothing but a distant memory.

Talon recruited her after the death of her Father, the one person who'd been there for her after coming out of the army…. They offered her the excitement she'd once felt in the dust sand of Afghanistan.

There were no tears at the memory…. Tears were for the weak and pathetic, something that she refused to be.

She was not a good person, and that wasn't a bad thing.

She was numb.

She knew what they called her…. Monster… murderer.

It didn't matter, they all ended up the same way. Lying on the ground with one of her personalised bullets embedded in their heads.

Some people saw her as the villain.

She saw herself as the sniper.


	44. Chapter 44

Prompt from Matthew: could you do a hurt!Jamie (physical injury). With the whole team (maybe not the mean people) doing stuff like movie nights to make him feel better since he can't join in on outdoor activities.

…

It was important to do bonding activities regularly in order to build up a cohesive team (or so Soldier 76 ordered from time to time).

Usually it was through team sports like football (Lucio's favourite) or cricket (Junkrat's favourite), however, tonight it was going to have to be something different.

"Alright, so Torbjorn said your new leg should be ready by tomorrow…" Lena and Lucio helped Junkrat over to the large sofa, laying him down and covering him with the bright orange blanket, "… and whilst we're all dying to see who'll win the cricket cup, it's going to have to be movie night instead."

"Who's turn is it to choose anyway?" Hana asked, seating herself on the floor

"Jamison should choose."

Everyone couldn't help but nod in agreement with Mako, especially as Jamie seemed to perk up, actually looking more excited than he ever had since this injury happened, even though he was breathing a little heavily at the effort.

Not only had Junkrat lost his peg-leg, he'd also been shot in the side, and after sleeping for almost two days straight, he'd woken up that morning extremely eager to leave the med-bay.

He was probably going to fall asleep before the end of whatever film he chose (Ana's drugs were the best), but that was fine.

The microwave dinged and in the rustle of pulling the bowl of popcorn out and practically smothering it in butter, Hana missed Jamie's choice of film. As Lucio moved to the DVD player, she asked which film was chosen.

"Mean Girls!" Jamie whooped, a beaming grin on his face, "My favourite!"

"…. Really?"

"Really." Mako grunted, sounding a little disgruntled by the fact, "We saw it in England. He knows it off by heart."

"That is so fetch!" Jamie then cried out, cackling as Mako audibly growled.

"On Wednesdays we wear pink!" Was his second quote.

Hana couldn't help but laugh along as Jamie spouted out quote after quote… even drugged to the gills, Junkrat was still Junkrat.

Eventually, as Mako growled a fond warning at Jamie, the TV blared to life and the main menu popped up on the screen. Hana leant back against Lena's leg, as the Brit claimed a spot on the same sofa as Jamie, his foot on her lap.

So long as Jamie was happy, and not dwelling on the pain in his side and his lack of movement, it was worth watching one of the most annoying films in the world.

Even if Jamie was now humming along to the music and mouthing along to the words… well, not quite mouthing.

"Jamie." Mako growled again.

"What?! What?!"


	45. Chapter 45

Prompt from Schattenfell: Okay, I have a new prompt: Maybe Amelie/Widowmaker trying to assassinate Gèrard, but he survives (being badly injured ofc) because Gabriel is there to save him?

…

Gerard would argue that Talon had made numerous assassination attempts on him, whether it was through a papercut;

("Owww! Gabriel! The paperwork is trying to kill me!"

"… It's a papercut. You'll live."

"What if it was poisoned! You'll have to cut it off!"

"I'm not cutting your finger off.")

Or through brain freeze.

("They've poisoned my smoothie! Bastards!"

"It's brain freeze! Stop screaming, you're drawing attention to us, we're meant to be undercover!"

"It could be an aneurysm! Caused by poison!"

"Well it's not working fast enough then!"

"I can see the light… I'm going towards it…. Goodbye Gabriel!"

"Don't make me beat you in front of all these people.")

But Gabriel never saw this coming.

As soon as Amelie had been taken by Talon, both Overwatch and Blackwatch were on the case, chasing down every lead in order to try and find her.

Everyone knew it was unlikely…. And yet they found her anyway.

Gabe tried to tell them that it was too easy… that they should never have been able to find her that quickly, and especially not alive.

But once again, Jack brushed his concerns off, wanting everything to just go back to normal.

It would never go back to normal.

It was almost midnight, and the quiet peace of the corridors was almost soothing as he patrolled them.

And if he hung around near Gerard and Amelie's room, then that was no-one's business.

Then, everything happened so fast.

"AMELIE!" he heard Gerard scream, "HELP! ASSASS- AH!"

Gabe was in the room in seconds, only to stop in his tracks in shock at what he saw.

Gerard was squirming in pain on the bed, knife embedded in his left eye as the sheets and the pillow slowly turned bright red with his blood.

Amelie was on top of him…. Her face was completely blank as she watched her husband die.

"Amelie!" Gabe cried out, hoping to get through to her. However, as she turned blank eyes on him, he automatically found himself pulling his gun out of its' holster and firing several times, in an attempt to scare her off, or knock her out of it.

He knew he winged her neck, as her blood splattered on the opposite wall…. And then, she was gone.

Usually, he would have pursued her… but he could still see Gerard's chest rising and falling.

He was alive, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Hold on Gerard!" he muttered, lifting the man into his arms, "Hold on…. ANGELA!"

…..

Gerard lay in a bed, the knife removed, stitches over his eye, which were then covered by an eyepatch, painkillers running through his bloodstream.

Gabe hadn't moved since the man had come out of surgery.

"He'll be fine…" a warm voice stated behind him, as Angela came into view, "… the knife wasn't quite large enough to reach his brain and she didn't manage to shove it all the way in."

"…. I warned Jack." Gabe muttered, not seeming to pay attention to Angela's words of reassurance, "I warned him that it was all too easy and look what happened! They brainwashed her and ordered her to kill her husband when he was off guard. You know Gerard has been a thorn in Talon's side since day one practically! Of course he would be a target! And now, look where we are!"

But it was obvious that Gabe was feeling guilty as well…. Guilty that he didn't put up more of a fight, guilty that he didn't get there sooner.

Angela sighed heavily. "Jack didn't know Gabe… it's not fair to blame him for this."

"He's the Strike Commander…chosen because of his skills and tactical knowledge, and yet this still happened! Gerard was almost killed, so yes Angela, I am going to blame Jack!"

At Gabe's growl, Angela couldn't help but take a step back.

Everything was going wrong.

…

Gerard knew that his constant interference in Talon's plans would someday get an assassin sent after him…. He just didn't think it would be his wife.

"I brought you some tea."

Glancing over, Gerard smiled thankfully at the sight of Gabe placing the tiny china mug on his bedside table, "What?" he tried to remain positive, "No wine?"

Gabe didn't even respond to the joke, forehead creasing in concern.

"Gabe?"

"… You almost died." Gabe whispered, "You almost died, because Jack was too naïve to see that Talon could have done something to Amelie."

"… Am I to blame as well?"

"Huh?"

Gerard frowned, "I believed she was fine as well…. I willingly slept with her. Is all this my fault as well?"

When Gabe remained silent, Gerard sighed wearily. "It wasn't anyone's fault, except Talons for doing that to my beautiful- " he stopped in his tracks, heart aching at the memory of how his wife looked at him before driving the knife into his eye, "- to Amelie."

Gently, Gabe placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "They'll pay Gerard…. They'll all pay."


	46. Chapter 46

Prompt from Matthew: Hey it's me again! I was wondering if you could write some Reaper76? Just some family fluff with Dad76 and EdgyDad, maybe them having some bonding time while everyone is going to bed. 76 comes back into the living room from finally bribing Jamison (with choice of breakfast tomorrow) to get to bed, and Gabe is waiting for him with ice cream and sappy soap operas. Tooth rotting fluff!

…..

"Yes, chocolate pancakes tomorrow, I promise Jamison…" Soldier 76 rolled his eyes behind his visor, "… now please go to sleep."

He hated it when Mako was away on a mission without his younger partner…. Jamie was like a hyperactive toddler, refusing to stay in bed and sleep without a little bit of bribery.

Everyone else had gone to sleep long ago, with many of them retreating into their beds when light was still streaming through the windows, tired after returning from another mission that had lasted a little under two days straight.

Wearily, he decided to head back to his room, nipping into the living room to grab a book that he'd left there before… only to hear a dark chuckle coming from the shadows. Slowly, he turned to the sofa, glaring at the figure he saw sitting there.

The figure who was wrapped up in a large blanket and ice cream in his hands.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Reaper hissed, a grin on his face, "I thought you wanted to see if Elizabeth survived the birth, and who Jane would pick? Adam or Eric?"

"… How did you get in here?"

Silence.

Removing his mask, Jack moved over to the sofa, lying flat and placing his head on Reaper's lap.

"Bad day?" Reaper tutted, "You should consider retiring."

Jack glared at him, tensing up slightly. "You're the reason I'm having a bad day…. You and Talon."

"Technicalities."

As the show started, Gabriel handed Jack a spoon of his own, lowering the bowl slightly and allowing Jack to shovel some of the ice cream into his mouth.

As Harry argued with Liam over the state of the local pub, Gabe heard Jack sigh wearily.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Lying here…. Eating ice cream and watching trashy soap operas. Being lazy like the good old days."

Gabe looked a little bit shocked by the question a tense silence filling the air, broken only by the sound of someone screaming on the TV. "Do you… do you want to stop?"

Jack looked at him like he was stupid, "No…. I was just asking." He then rolled over so that he was looking directly up at Gabe, "I'm fed up of this sneaking around… I know that by the time the others return in the morning, you'll be gone, but why do you even have to leave?"

"… I'm the villain remember?" Gabe scoffed, turning his eyes away from Jack's, "The big bad guy who caused the original Overwatch to fall, and has injured almost everyone under your command. There's no place for me on this team."

"You can't exactly say you're on Talon's side either… Frank is going to try and kill Eric."

"No way. He loves Kate way too much."

"…. Please stay Gabe." Jack arched himself up, getting closer enough that his lips almost touched Gabe's mask, "Please?"

Gabe knew what Jack was doing… the old Strike Commander was a master in manipulation. It was one of the only reasons Overwatch managed to last as long as it did before.

But he didn't want to think about that just now.

"… We'll see." He muttered, lifting his mask up slightly and capturing Jack's lips with his own, feeling Jack smirk into it.

"We'll see Jackie."


	47. Chapter 47

Prompt from Someone: Mercy will be killed by Doomfist , I always wanted to see somemthing like this.

…..

By the time Angela noticed Doomfist, it was too late.

She was so sure that she was well hidden, recovering from a Sombra bullet scraping her side, whilst keeping an eye open for anyone who would need her.

The hard punch to the gut stunned her, sending her flying back into the nearby building, a familiar chuckling as a figure strode over to her. A fist descended on her again, the metal of it shimmering in the sunlight.

Old war instincts kicking in, she desperately kicked out at him, hands scrabbling for her blaster, aiming it at Doomfists' head as she fired again and again and again.

There was a yell of pain, as Doomfist stumbled back, a snarl on his face. "Bitch!" he hissed.

She practically heard his fist whistle through the air, prompting her to raise an arm in defense. White-hot pain flared from her elbow to her fingertips, but she couldn't focus on that… not when Doomfist was preparing for another blow.

Desperately, she scrabbled back, fingers fumbling with her gun to try and reload it as quickly as possible.

The cartridge clicked into place.

She aimed the gun… and fired.

Doomfist yelled in pain, warm blood bubbling up and dripping from the fresh wound in his shoulder… but it didn't deter him for long. Soon, he was darting forwards, kicking and stomping on the young woman.

Angela curled into a ball, trying to protect her head with the arm that wasn't swelling to three times its size.

She knew she was badly hurt.

Thankfully, Doomfist seemed to receive a message over his coms, leaving the scene fairly quickly.

She could hear the fight in the distance as she took rapid breaths that made her chest ache. Carefully, she assessed the damage as the adrenaline started to wear off.

Cracked legs... possibly a punctured lung.

Left arm definitely broken.

She felt unbearable dizzy.

The chest of her uniform was wet.

Glancing down, she winced at the dull red stain that was spreading over the white material.

Her hiding place was far from the fight… there was no chance of anyone finding her anytime soon.

She had to stand.

She pushed herself to her feet, steadying herself against the grimy wall… only for her legs to collapse out from underneath her, all strength gone.

Shock.

Blood loss.

The blood stain was getting bigger, prompting her to peel the sticky material away.

Knowing that she wasn't able to stand, she tried to crawl along the ground on her good arm, mud mixing in with the bloodstains.

Once the pain got too much, she stopped in her tracks.

The fight was really only a few yards away…. It might as well have been a thousand miles away.

There was nothing to except wait.

Wait for the end.

Up above, a soft rain began to fall… it was oddly soothing really.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."


	48. Chapter 48

Prompt from Matthew: Thank you so much! My friend had an idea for a prompt, Valentine's Day! Just go around to different pairings throughout the chapter and write about how they spend their day! My friend requested at least to have these pairings, RoadRat Reaper76 Mchanzo Genyatta BunnyRibbit and Ana/Reinhart. Thanks!

I love each and every one of these ships. This was fantastic to write!

….

****Roadrat******

Junkrat snuggled further into his covers, still exhausted from the mission the previous day. He was glad that he'd managed to get back before Valentines Day… but Roadie was nowhere to be found.

He was meant to be here… waiting for him to get home.

Finding himself growing more and more depressed at the thought, he wrapped himself up even further in the duvet.

Before he could be pulled further into these thoughts, there was a gentle tap on his shoulder, pulling him back into reality. Slowly, he emerged from the blankets, brow furrowing for a brief second before his face lit up in a beaming grin.

"Roadie! Yer here!"

Mako grunted and nodded, gently lifting Jamie into his arms and carrying him out the room. From there, they headed out onto the hills where several thousand matches were all laid out, stabbed into the ground.

They were set out in the picture of a rose.

"Hooley Dooley!" Jamie exclaimed, his duvet still wrapped around him, "What are ye- "He stopped as Mako held up a silent hand, before lighting a match.

Jamie watched in amazement as the larger man knelt down and lit one of the edge matches, moving back as the fire spread from match to match. Soon, the image of a rose on fire could be seen in the early morning sun.

"Happy Valentines Day Jamie." Mako grunted as his younger partner squealed in excitement and delight, "I love you."

"Love you too Roadie."

*****Reaper76*****

Valentine's day was probably Reaper's least favourite holiday. It hadn't been when he was a child, in fact, he remembered giving his mama and sisters chocolate.

When he was a teenager, he gave it to his crushes, a different one every year, usually receiving something as well.

During the later years of Overwatch, he and Jack rarely saw each other, with neither one of them having evenings off… they were both practically married to their work.

But he'd never truly loved someone like he'd loved Jack… like he still loved him.

Reaper felt a smile tug its' way onto his disfigured face, as drifted into another room, carefully avoiding Sombra and Widow as he went. As he entered his room, he instantly knew that something was wrong.

On his bedside table, was a small box.

Slowly, he prepared to shift into his ghost form (useful when it came to surprise bombs) as he made his way over to the box.

As soon as he opened it, he knew who it was from… this had Jack written all over it. A silver watch with a fancy G engraved on the back, along with a small card on top of it.

'Happy Valentine's day Gabriel.'

Reaper smiled as he gently placed the watch in a secure pouch that was attached to his belt, before slowly pulling out his private communicator… the only link left to Jack, aside from the moments that they shared at the battlefield.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAYS TO YOU TOO JACK. NOT GOING TO ASK HOW YOU GOT IN HERE – G

Within seconds, he had a reply back.

THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT. THANK YOU – J

MEET ME WHERE WE HAD OUR FIRST DATE, AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET A GIFT – G

THAT SOUNDS LIKE A TRAP – J

I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER, THIS IS NOT A TRAP – G

There were a tense few moments, before Gabriel finally got a reply.

OKAY – J

*****McHanzo******

Jesse frowned at the sight of Hanzo at his door, "Ummm, darlin'? What's this?"

Shuffling slightly from side to side, Hanzo tensed up. "Chocolate." He answered, "I got you some chocolate."

"Ummmm…. Why?"

Growling lowly under his breath, Hanzo shoved the box into McCree's chest, before storming away, fury written all over him.

Glancing between the box and Hanzo's retreating figure for a couple of seconds, Jesse winced, quickly throwing the box onto his bed and racing after the Japanese man.

"Hanzo! Darlin' wait!"

Of course… Hanzo started running, racing through the Overwatch base until he made his way out onto the cliffs, with Jesse close behind.

When Hanzo finally stopped for a breather, Jesse managed to catch up, placing a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. When Hanzo spun around, slapping his hand away, the American quickly took some steps back.

"What do you want McCree?!" Hanzo snarled, "I do not appreciate being chased!"

"… I didn't know it was Valentine's day."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Hanzo cautiously spoke up, "You… did not know?"

"Honestly darlin', I wouldn't even have realised without the box bein' shaped like a heart."

Hanzo looked mortified, "Let us… let us just pretend as though this never happened."

What a fool he was. He'd gone to ask the man on a date, on this special holiday, and the cowboy didn't even know what day it was.

Before he could turn and walk away however, Jesse leaned in closer and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now…" the American muttered as he kept a hold of Hanzo, "… why would I want to forget the best Valentine's day ever? Man of my dreams asks me out… yes by the way, to the date. I think ye just made my week."

Hanzo simply stood there for a few moments, mouth open slightly before re-composing himself. "Excellent… I shall pick you up at eight."

"I'll be waiting darlin'

****Genyatta****

Omnics didn't celebrate Valentines day… of course, Mondatta had informed him of the special day during one of his more curious days, but Zenyatta hadn't really experienced anything like it before.

So, when Genji arrived for his daily meditation session, a heart shaped card in his hands and a tiny tremor in his voice, Zenyatta actually found himself stumped.

What was he supposed to do?

Accept? Would that mean that he accepted Genji's feelings for him?

Should he give his friend a gift too? To show that the feelings were returned?

Does he give Genji the omnic version of a kiss?

His mind was blank.

So he just… hovered there, his fans working over-time as his circuitry started to overheat.

Genji shuffled from side to side nervously, posture slumping when Zenyatta did and said nothing. When a sad sigh was heard from the Japanese man, Zenyatta panicked.

So, he grabbed Genji's hands, pulled him towards him and pressed his face to the metal helmet in a parody of a kiss. It was one of those moments where time seemed to stop, where it seemed to last forever.

In reality, it lasted about 3 seconds.

Best 3 seconds ever.

When they pulled away, there was an awkward silence, fans working overtime for both of them. Eventually, it was broken by Genji's nervous chuckle, the one that Zenyatta adored. "So… is that a yes?"

"Hmmmm?" Zenyatta felt like he was going through a complete reboot… what was going on?

Genji chuckled, leaning in again to press their faces together briefly, "Will you be my Valentine?"

Taking a moment to properly take in these words (and file this moment in his memory banks), switching his mind back on, Zenyatta gave his answer. "Yes Genji. It would be my honour and pleasure."

He didn't have to see Genji's face to know that the man was grinning underneath it, as he darted forwards, wrapping his arms around Zenyatta and spinning him around and whooping in glee.

The next few minutes were filled with cuddling and nuzzling.

Honestly it was the best few minutes of Zenyatta's life.

*****BunnyRibbit*****

"Chill out Lucio, you'll love it!" Hana tugged on his hand, pulling him through the crowd and over the roads, giggling when Lucio tightened his grip at the sound of the cars nearby. The blindfold around his face seemed to amplify every noise around him.

"Bunny…" he muttered, using his favourite pet name for her, "… are we almost there? Because I feel like I'm gonna trip!" As soon as he said that, one of his prosthetics caught on a curb, causing him to stumble and almost fall to the ground.

"OMG!" Hana didn't let him fall down completely, but it was obvious that she felt bad about almost making Lucio trip, apologising again and again and again.

Not that her dismay lasted that long.

Wherever they were going for Valentine's day, it must be amazing.

"One more block!" she giggled, "Then I'll take the blindfold off, I promise!" They stopped as she went up onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, before they continued on. Less than a few minutes later, they entered a sweet-smelling shop, where Hana helped him into a chair and removed the blindfold with a big "TA-DA!"

On the table, were several handfuls of love-heart sweets and heart confetti. A small vase with a single rose sat in the centre of the table. His favourite milkshake was also in the centre (hot fudge), along with a triple chocolate brownie. Hana had the same treat, but there wasn't another milkshake on the table.

"Happy Valentine's day Froggie."

As Lucio repeated the sentiment, along with a heartfelt "I love you", he couldn't help but take a bite of the brownie, knowing that some of the chocolate sauce was on his lip.

Really, it was no surprise that Hana leant in for a kiss.

Sighing happily when Hana cupped his cheek and kissed him a little harder, Lucio didn't even really hear the click of cameras. A famous musician and a famous video game streamer was news-worthy after all.

Once they pulled away from the kiss, Hana took one of Lucio's hands in her own and pulled it up to her cheek. "I love you…" she whispered, her eyes as loving as Lucio's own.

"I love you too Hana, so, so much."

*****AnaHardt*****

"I've heard that the octopus here is cooked perfectly, or maybe we can do the sushi buffet? Do you even like raw fish? I remember when we visited Japan back in the older days, and you enjoyed the cucumber roll things, but it was only one time I suppose, so you can always get one of their fillets if you- "

"- Reinhardt." Ana reached over and took the larger man's hand in her own, her gentle touch calming him down and making him lower his voice (people were staring at them anyway). For a moment she was focused on how the fancy suit he was wearing looked on his body, before bringing her mind back to the here and now, "I'm sure the waiter will recommend something, hmmm?"

Reinhardt winced, glancing around as the surrounding tables suddenly glanced away, trying to act nonchalant. "This is… this is too much, yes? Too fancy?"

She couldn't help but smile gently at the nervousness in his voice. Reinhardt had faced down almost fifty omnics at the same time, and this was what scared him. "It's not too fancy… you're too nervous."

"This is a big deal for me…" Reinhardt muttered, a red flush on his cheeks, "… our first Valentines day since your return."

"You know that I don't really care about all this. We could spend the evening curled up on the sofa in matching pyjamas, and it would still be perfect. Now, why don't you order something for us, and then we'll go for a nice walk along the beach."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Reinhardt swallowed and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you know what you want my dear?"

"Yes…" She didn't pull her hand away, "… I'm more than sure."


	49. Chapter 49

Prompt from Okami515: Would you Maybe consider doing a part 2 to this (referring to chapter 46)

….

Gabriel knew that him being on lock-down was necessary. He was an ex-member of Talon… it was good to be cautious.

And whilst other people would be bored, he found that he was enjoying himself from time to time.

One of his favourite things about this, was when Jack came into his room, a new TV series box set in his hands.

Yes, soaps were the best, but they could be a little depressing at times.

They started out with Person of Interest, which made them paranoid about the security cameras everywhere. Every late afternoon, they snuggled together on the sofa and switched the TV on, comfortably wrapped in each other's arms.

It became a tradition, one that both Jack and Gabriel were determined to uphold. So, when they finished the five seasons of Person of Interest, it wasn't a hard-ship to choose something else.

"What have you chosen now?" Gabe asked, removing his mask as Jack held up another box-set.

"Gotham…. Based on that old comic book, you remember it? Batboy or something?"

"Batman." Gabe chuckled, "C'mon farm-boy, even you must have heard about Batman."

The teasing smile Jack sent him indicated that he did, but probably just wanted to hear Gabe laugh again. He always liked Gabe's laugh.

As the TV flickered to life, the pair focused on the screen… although Gabe was not ashamed to admit that his eyes did keep darting over to Jack every so often, more specifically, his lips. Scars ran through them slightly, but it didn't put Gabe off in the slightest. They still looked kissable.

Before he could lean in and give in to his desires, a familiar voice cut through their concentration, with Gabe immediately pulling away.

"Come on Gabe!" Jesse raced in and wedged in between the two, much like what he used to do in the early days of his membership with Blackwatch, "You promised you'd watch a Western with me, like before!"

As Gotham was clicked off, with Jesse mumbling about 'you've seen one superhero show, you've seen them all', Gabe remained silent.

Jack was seething, his breathing a little quicker as he tried to contain the urge to fling Jesse out of the room…. That was something else that used to happen a lot. Jesse was still just as oblivious as he was as a young man, cock-blocking the pair in his excitement.

"You have to stay and watch this Jack!" Jesse was still oblivious, not seeming to really notice Jack's anger.

Next time, they would have to lock the door.


	50. Chapter 50

Prompt from Ryan: If we all like roadrat here, maybe we could do some contrast ship thing, a fun date night maybe? Like letting a ship always portrayed as down to earth be crazy with each other and then have some wholesome roadrat.

…

Sitting on top of one of the poorly made structures in the middle of the forest, Genji hummed, paintball gun following his target.

Zenyatta wasn't going to have a clue what hit him.

Remembering his days of learning how to fire a gun in Blackwatch (just in case of an emergency), he finalised his aim and fired.

The resulting exclamation of alarm made him cackle in glee.

"Genji!"

"It was a fair shot my love!"

Zenyatta twisted in the air, trying to see the large paint stain on his aft. "Genji, I really don't see how this is fair. You trained to be a warrior, and I am a monk at heart."

"I've seen you with your discord balls Master…. Reaper didn't know what hit him last time."

The words had hardly left his mouth when one of the discord balls he'd been referring to, suddenly shot straight at him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Is this really your perfect idea of a date Genji?" Zenyatta was now floating over him, his voice clearly amused by the sight of his boyfriend lying in a heap on the ground.

"What?" Genji panted, heart beating a little faster despite the fact that his suit softened the majority of the fall, "You're having fun aren't you?"

Whilst Zenyatta didn't have any facial features, the little chuckle that burst free, indicated that he was. "I'll give you a head start Genji…. I'll count to fifty."

Genji sat there in shock.

"One."

"Wait, wait, wait! A head start for what?"

"Two."

"I'm going! I'm going!"

….

Meanwhile, in a little café near the paintball arena, another couple were having a date of their own.

Mako and Jamie were sitting next to the large window that was next to the path leading up to the paintball arena, allowing them to watch people passing them by. It was a warm day, so they both decided to get some sundaes.

They were lucky to get some seats really. With it being such a warm day, the café was packed.

Poking at his vanilla ice cream with the spoon that looked tiny in his hands, Mako couldn't help but smile gently as Jamie hummed happily, mechanical fingers tapping out an unknown tune on the desk.

"How have your lessons been going with Ana?" he asked.

With how limited education was in the irradiated outbacks, Jamie had only ever really learned the basics of English, science and maths. Yes, he was a genius when it came to engineering building stuff, but some basic knowledge had passed him by.

Jamie shrugged, scoping up his chocolate ice cream and shoving it into his mouth. "She keeps giving me tests!" he mumbled through the ice cream, tiny drops of chocolate dropping onto the table.

"You would have hated school before the Crisis. They gave you tests all the time. And projects."

"I like the projects though! I get to make posters, colourful and bright posters!"

Mako couldn't help but chuckle at that, eating another spoonful of his own ice cream, before pointing the spoon at his younger partner, almost in an accusatory manner, despite the teasing grin on his face. "I wondered why there were so many felt tip pens all over our room."

"… Sorry."

Mako had always regretted Jamie not getting the life he deserved. He bet that if the world had just gone on, with no omnics and no crisis, then Jamie would have graduated from Uni now, probably as a fully qualified engineering genius.

They'd had that conversation before, and Jamie's response had been quick and slightly angry.

He never regretted meeting Mako, and if it weren't for everything that happened, they probably would never have met, and that was unacceptable to Jamie. He'd told Mako, that the day they met was 'the best day of his life'.

"Hey." Mako suddenly spoke up.

Jamie was back to humming, and didn't seem to hear him, poking at his sundae again.

"Jamie… you've got a little something on your lip. Let me get it for you."

Before Jamie could do anything, Mako leaned forwards, the table creaking slightly under the weight as he licked the chocolate off of the younger man's lips, making him blush fifty shades of red.

"I-I- " Jamie stuttered, touching the place where his boyfriend licked him.

Mako chuckled, "Adorable."

Scowling, Jamie slapped the other man on the arm as Mako laughed.

And then they saw Genji racing past the window, dodging the orbs of discord as Zenyatta followed him, both laughing in glee.

"Some couples are weird." Jamie muttered.

"Yep."


	51. Brigitte x Hana

Prompt from Ryan: Hey and I don't see it so if you hate the ship it's tottaly cool, but do you think we could have some mechamechanic? Them tinkering together or torb and Brigitte having an awkward talk when he mentions grandchildren and she explains that her latest crush might make that impossible. I like bunny ribbit so its okay if you can't but man, I love lesbian brig. It's typically relation. I'm a red head! I like cats! I like girls! So if you could that would be great, but don't worry.

…

"So, yer mother was asking' about grandchildren again" Torn spoke up almost two hours in their tinkering session, having been silent since the beginning. It was obvious he'd been wanting to bring up the subject himself, "You know how she is. I tried to explain that this is far more important, but she wouldn't listen."

"I… haven't really thought about them." Brigitte shrugged, trying to keep her tone casual, "Not really my thing."

"You've been hanging out with Hana a lot." Her father probed, never taking his eyes off of his new creation.

"… And?" Brigitte tried to keep her voice casual, as though she didn't know what her Father was hinting at. She didn't let it slip that she was interested in something a little more than friendship with Hana, in a way that she'd never been interested in anyone before.

Somehow, her Papa saw something on her face, because he smirked. "Oh, I see how it is." He chuckled, causing Brigitte to wince. Of course, her Papa noticed that too as he reached out and took her hand. "You like her then? Hana?"

It's clear that he didn't mean platonically.

Brigitte attempted to both shrug and nod at the same time, her face going red.

Torb smiling softly at her, not looking angry or disappointed or ashamed (not that Brigitte thought he would be… it was a relief to her anyway). Eventually, a little tentatively, he asked, "Is it just Hana or girls in general?"

Brigitte shrugged again, keeping her eyes on her shield. All she knew, was that she liked Hana.

"Alright…" Torb muttered gently, "… that's alright."

Would that be true in ten years though? When she was the only one not filling the house with grandchildren? And what would her Mama say?

"Brigitte…" Torb leaned over, his face serious, "… I promise that it's fine."

Brigitte swallowed and nodded.

"Do you… do you want to tell your Mama yourself, or do you want me to do it?"

Shaking her head, Brigitte tried not to appear too worried. It's not like she trusts or loves her Mama any less, but she was a Daddy's girl through and through, and she was less sure of her Mama's reaction to the news.

"Alright… why don't we talk about Hana then? Why do you like her?" Torb sounded interested, "I know she fixes up those mechs by herself, but aside from that…" he then shrugged, indicating that he didn't know much else.

Brigitte smiled shyly, placing her wrench to the side. "She's… nice. Not in an annoying way, but because she really wants to get to know someone for who they are. She even likes the Junkers."

Torb smiled, but remained silent, giving Brigitte the courage to continue. She needed her Dad to know that Hana was special.

"She doesn't just love fixing her mech, she loves her games. She's even designing her own game! Taking apart those old gaming systems to figure out how they work, looking at the coding to get the best ideas. Yesterday, she- "

Her Papa smiled at her, not focusing on his new turret as he just listened.


	52. Chapter 52

Prompt from KuletXCore: Hanzo sees a photo of McCree with Ashe.

…..

He didn't mean to be nosing around.

Jesse had gone for an early morning briefing, and Hanzo had been unable to resist examining the room. On one of the top shelves, he'd spotted a little black box, and curiosity overcame him. Upon fetching the box and having a closer look, he couldn't help but open up the lid and peer inside.

At first, all he could see were a few photos, many of them containing the man who had once been Jesse's mentor and father-figure, along with a few knick-knacks from his childhood. Some old playing cards and a rather large bullet.

And then he spotted the woman.

It was slightly torn, as though Jesse had been angry looking at the memory one day. Neatening it out, Hanzo frowned when he didn't recognise the woman…. The young man sitting next to her was easy to recognise.

A very young Jesse McCree, who couldn't have been older than fifteen.

The look on his face was fond, and it was clear that the two were close, although Hanzo had never heard Jesse mention any friends, especially not at that time in his life.

"Hey darlin', wotcha- "

Hanzo practically threw the photo back into the box, a light flush on his cheeks. He hadn't even heard Jesse come in, so absorbed was he in the photo.

"- oh."

Jesse's voice was low, almost a little upset, prompting Hanzo to shoot to his feet, the box and the photo falling to the ground.

"Jesse, I am so sorry!" he pleaded, "I-I was just… curious!"

Jesse was silent, bending down to pick up the box and its contents.

"Jesse… please, I- "

"- It's okay darlin'." Jesse straightened up and smiled at his boyfriend, "I don't mind you having a look around."

There was a brief moment of silence, as Jesse stared at the photo, a sad smile on his face. Eventually, Hanzo mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Who is she?"

Jesse seemed stunned by the question, before he shrugged, taking a seat on his bed and patting the space next to him, encouraging Hanzo to sit next to him. "Ashe… she was- well she was a friend when I was in Deadlock."

Before Hanzo could say anything else, Jesse continued.

"I told you that I didn't join Deadlock voluntarily… I was a scared kid when I first met Ashe. She'd come from a rich family, and hated every minute of it, so she joined the gang. She told me to 'man up and get over it'."

"… A strange basis of friendship?"

Jesse shrugged, "She was the only person who was nice to me… her and that freaky robo-butler of hers. Or, at least she was nice."

"Was?"

Silence.

Noticing that Jesse had completely tensed up, Hanzo gently put a hand on his arm. "Jesse?"

"She… she tricked me. It wasn't too long after that photo was taken. I'd been with the gang a couple of years, so they decided to brand me. She said I was needed for a mission debriefing… a big one, and if you missed the big ones, you might as well shoot yourself because the boss would've done it for you."

"So, you followed her."

"Yep… only to be grabbed, pinned to the ground, with my hands tied to stakes whilst they branded the back of my neck." Jesse shuddered, one hand automatically reaching up to stroke the back of his neck, "She betrayed me… so when Gabe offered me a place with him, I knew what I had to do."

Hanzo could feel the dragons stirring underneath his skin, both eager to get out and enact their revenge on the person who had hurt their favourite cowboy. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm both them and himself down.

"I assume she was killed in the attack against the gang?"

When Jesse shook his head, Hanzo had to take several more breaths, only getting angrier and angrier as Jesse continued.

"No…. she seized her opportunity and became the new boss. I didn't even realise until I was back on Route 66 following up a lead on the remains of the Deadlock gang."

Ah, this must have been when Jesse left Overwatch just before the fatal explosion that killed his father-figure and the Strike Commander.

"And?"

"And… she had Bob, her butler, cut off my arm. For being a traitor."

Hanzo felt like he was going to be sick, eyes darting to the mechanical arm. "She- She- "

"-Hey." Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo and pulled him closer, "It's okay… I got my own back at her."

"You removed her arm?"

"Well…no. But I stopped her from getting- "

"- Do not worry." Hanzo smirked, "I will get proper revenge for you." He gently removed Jesse's arm from around his shoulders, before moving to leave.

"Hanzo? Darlin'?!"


	53. Chapter 53

Prompt from Matthew: I was wondering if you could do Halloween one (with the same ships) but have it as everyone celebrating Halloween together? Even Halloween just passed I haven't seen many of these and really wanted one!

Looking back, I've realised I mis-read this prompt :S

…..

****Roadrat*****

"Jamison…" Mako frowned at the costume lying on the bed. A rubber shark mask that would accommodate his breathing apparatus, large trousers with a rope as a belt and several other ship-related accessories, "… What is this?"

Jamie looked up from his own costume, which he was patiently sewing up, beaming at Mako. "Pirates Roadie! It's perfect! And we match!" He held up a wig, before deflating slightly at the look on Mako's face, "Unless… you don't want to go?"

Ah yes… the Halloween party. Personally, Mako was not planning on going.

Until he saw Jamie's disappointed face however.

He looked down at his costume and sighed again, "Why pirates? All through summer, you wanted to go as a mad scientist? What happened?"

"Boring!" Seeming to forget Mako's initial reluctance, Jamie continued, "Besides, me and Ana are reading Treasure Island at the moment, and pirates are cool!"

"… The party is in two hours. Are you sure you're going to finish on time?"

Jamie nodded eagerly, "I know I should have started earlier but you can help, right Roadie?" Suddenly, he stopped, tying off the thread before leaping to his feet and throwing the jacket out, beaming at Roadie and he threw the wig on as well, "No need! We're gonna be the best pirates ever! Like Long John and Flint!"

Mako couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, lifting up his mask slightly in order to kiss the skinnier man… before he had to wear that shark mask.

*****Reaper76*****

"This… is a stupid holiday." Gabriel groaned from the sofa, still dressed in his vampire lord outfit as he gently massaged his stomach. His bag full of sweets was on the table, along with Jack's as the blonde-haired man (who was dressed as a classic slasher, horror film villain) checked them for anything unsavoury.

They found cocaine last year… these checks were necessary.

Several chocolate wrappers, however, were already scattered on the floor.

"You liked it an hour ago." Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the little whine Gabe let out.

"Well I don't like I now!" He groaned, "I think my stomach is trying to crawl out of my throat!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You were the one who decided to eat them all at once. You used to make Jesse spread them out all through the month."

"I didn't eat it all! There's loads still left!"

"And you've eaten about half."

"Liar!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head wearily, pushing himself to his feet and making his way over to Gabe, "I don't have any sympathy for you…. You know that eating so much chocolate isn't good for you."

The chocolate bar hitting his head wasn't a surprise.

"You child."

"I know you are, but what am i?"

Jack actually cackled at that, the laughter echoing throughout the room before he turned to Gabe, "Toss me a couple more of them, will you?"

"They're mine… get some of your own."

"No sharing for your boyfriend? And here I thought you loved me!"

Gabe folded his arms over his chest and glared at him, "You're cruel to me, so I'll be cruel to you." Without waiting for an answer, he closed his eyes, wriggling until he was comfortably embedded in the sofa.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, a light snore breaking through the silence.

Fetching a blanket from their room, Jack covered his boyfriend…. Before stealing a couple of handfuls of chocolate.

For Gabe's own good of course.

*****McHanzo********

"What. Is. That?"

Jesse looked up from the numerous bags of chocolate and sweets, frowning in confusion. "Hmmm?"

Gesturing at the Halloween decorations that covered the kitchen table, Hanzo scowled. "Fake pumpkins with glowing eyes- "

"- which look great."

"Paper ghosts all over the corridors- "

"- glow in the dark paper ghosts!"

"Live pumpkins, which you insist on us carving!"

Jesse had nothing to say to that, simply shaking his hand and chuckling as he filled a bowl full of the sugary treats, "Halloween's been my favourite holiday for years. I remember my dad's taking me one year, only I got distracted and then I got lost. I bawled my eyes out until Papa found me." He then shrugged, "It's the first Halloween I've celebrated since I left Blackwatch…. And giving out children to the local village nearby, with you is the best idea I've had yet. I could have gone to the party, but I want to spend some quality time with you, helping people."

He then leaned in and kissed Hanzo on the cheek, "I did say we could visit Japan for Christmas if we do this? Where I'd be in one of those robes you like so much?"

He was impressed at how quickly Hanzo managed to unload the rest of the sweets and change into a pretty convincing ghoul costume.

*******Genyatta*********

Zenyatta had to admit… sometimes, his boyfriend could be very cute.

He chuckled as Genji practically bounced off of the walls, clearly eager to show him his Halloween costume choice. He was so excited, that he could barely enter in the code for their room, meaning that Zenyatta had to do it (although not without chuckling).

"Hurry up Master!" Genji tried to pull Zenyatta further into the room, "I want to know what you think about your costume!"

"You picked it Genji. I am sure it will be perfect." As he said this, he found himself heading over to the cupboard, where'd he'd hidden his own choice of costume for Genji. As soon as he turned around, Genji threw a bag into his arms, before gently taking the bag Zenyatta had hold off, running into the on-suite bathroom in order to get changed.

After they both got changed and met up in the living room, neither of them could stop themselves from staring.

"I was just going to go for the glow-in-the-dark skeleton painting, but that works perfectly!" Genji exclaimed, circling Zenyatta and examining the Cthulhu outfit that he'd picked out for the omnic, rubber mask and all, "We could paint your orbs and it'll be perfect!"

"It is indeed a good choice…" Zenyatta then tilted his head to the side, "… what do you think of yours Genji?"

Dressed as a typical Japanese oni, Genji nodded eagerly. The black uniform covered almost every inch of him, beside his face, which was covered with a traditional oni mask.

It was perfect.

Genji could vaguely remember seeing an oni statue as a small boy, with his Mother taking him and Hanzo out for the day near the end of Halloween.

"I love it!" Genji bounced over, wrapping his arms around Zenyatta and gently placing his forehead against the omnics, before pulling away and gently flicking one of the tentacles that hung from the mask, "I can't believe how much this suits you. Do you have a new catch-phrase?"

Zenyatta hummed, thinking to himself for a few moments, before spreading out his arms. "Experience...nothingness."

"… I love you."

*******BunnyRibbit********

They'd been wandering around the haunted warehouse for what seemed like years, dodging cobwebs and flinching at every creak and bump that echoed throughout the space. Shadows were all around them, prompting them to remain close to one another.

They could only go forwards…. Especially as they could hear noises coming from behind them.

There was another turn past some stacked boxes, with something brushing against Hana's leg, causing her to yelp in fear. Which of course meant, that Lucio yelped as well.

"Chill out …" He chuckled, "… I thought you weren't scared of anything?"

"It tickled."

Lucio cackled in disbelief, before glancing around, "This place is way creepier than I tho- "

"- Less talking. More walking!"

The path continued to twist and turn, until they came to what looked like a torture chamber, rubber limbs hanging from the ceiling as the eyes of omnic hackers stared at them from the darkness, bloodied blades hanging from their metallic hands.

"Maybe… this wasn't a good idea." Lucio whispered, his hand clenching Hana's.

"Yeah this is a bit much."

Evil laughter suddenly echoed throughout the room, causing them to glance around in fear.

"Time to go!" Keeping a tight hold of Lucio's hand, Hana dragged him out of the room and into another corridor, keeping her head down as they passed several huge spiders attached to the walls. Thankfully, after another turn, they spotted light in the distance.

Needless to say, they sprinted the rest of the way, practically jumping outside, giggling as they tried to calm themselves down.

"That was actually fun!" Lucio exclaimed, turning back to the Haunted House Maze, "Well… apart from the scary bits."

Hana cackled in reply.

"… Do you want to go again?"

"Hell yeah!"

******AnaHardt (set in past)*******

Ana glanced around the kitchen and dining area in satisfaction.

It had taken her almost two hours, but the small room was finally ready for Fareeha's first Halloween visit to the base.

Speaking of-

She turned around, smiling fondly as she watched two-year-old reach out for the fake webs that covered the walls.

"Careful little one…" she murmured fondly, going over and moving the high chair slightly in order to prevent her hard work from being undone, "… I've spent a lot of time on that."

"Ana!"

She glanced up and smiled as Reinhardt shouldered his way through the door, striding over her and lifting her into his arms, spinning her around… before suddenly tensing up and almost dropping her. He glanced around, before his eyes landed on Fareeha.

"One moment…" he muttered, almost running out of the kitchen, missing how Ana frowned in confusion behind him, listening to bangs further up the corridor, before Reinhart suddenly charged back in, his war-hammer at the ready. "… Stay behind me!"

Ana's frown deepened, "Why?"

"Spiders!"

"…. The plastic ones?"

Slowly, Reinhardt lowered the hammer, a sheepish grin on his face. "… I knew that."

"Of course you did."

At her sarcastic tone, Reinhardt couldn't help but laugh, the sound echoing throughout the room, before he turned his attention back to the spiders, "Aren't you worried about little Fareeha having nightmares about them?"

More like, 'aren't you worried about me having nightmares?'

"You're right…" Ana reached over and patted Reinhardt's arm, "… I don't want her to have any nightmares. Can you keep her occupied, and I'll take all these down."

"I will keep the little one safe. I have the perfect story!"

When he left the room, Ana turned to the walls and sighed wearily. A little under two hours wasted because her giant boyfriend was scared of spiders.


	54. Chapter 54

Prompt from Guest: Whoever cooks for OW goes on holiday or gets ill. Lucio volunteers to cover for the watchpoint Gibraltar chef because he can cook. Symmetra watches with increasing horror as Lucio doesn't follow a recipe and just puts something together on instinct. So she tries to be all orderly about it and measure everything out and use a professional recipe, and they sort of meet in the middle and cook normally. The meal turns out good. And they have less of a problem with each other.

….

When Tracer fell ill, everybody panicked.

She was the only one who could cook. She enjoyed it, and with her abilities, zipping here, there and everywhere, it was easier for her to keep an eye on things.

So, with her ill, someone had to volunteer to cover for her whilst she was impaired…. And that someone was Lucio.

Satya could feel her anxiety rising at this.

Unable to keep herself from worrying, she found herself striding to the kitchen and peering in to check in on the situation.

The smell of something burning and the spilled sauce all over the floor didn't reassure her.

But Lucio didn't sound worried about that, humming to himself gleefully as he threw kitchen utensils into the sink, causing them to clatter against the metal.

"What recipe are you following?" She asked, cautiously stepping into the room, "I see no book out."

Lucio spun around and beamed at her, his hair up in a messy knot, food all over his face. "Recipe? You don't need a recipe to cook!"

"You do if you want it to be right." As she folded her arms, glaring at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's how you did it back with- HEY!"

Satya ignored him, reaching up and grabbing a book from the shelf, choosing one of the recipes inside, and pulling out the ingredients. Pulling a knife from one of the drawers, she then started to chop up the various vegetables that Lucio hadn't ruined, making sure they were the perfect shape and completely equal in size.

"Hey, hey hey!" Lucio skated over, glaring at her, "No offense, but I really don't need your help in here. You can set the table if you want, but- "

"- You are not using a recipe."

Lucio seemed stunned into silence for a few minutes, before shaking his head. "You don't need one! We have taste-buds, keep having some as you go along, and you know what to add!"

"And if you need to take something away? If you've added too much of something?"

Before Lucio could protest, could argue that he could add something to combat it, Satya held up her hand to stop him.

"You may help me chop these vegetables… I believe we can salvage your dinner before the hoards interrupt. Three carrots, cut into thin slices please."

Lucio looked like he was going to protest for a moment, before throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation and moving to do as he was told.

Meanwhile, Satya went over to test the sauce, fully expecting to hate it… only for her eyes to widen in amazement. Actually, this was pretty good.

"I apologise…" she murmured, appreciating the taste of the spices on her tongue, "… this is exquisite."

"And you were worried!" Lucio sent her a teasing smile, silently letting her know it was all water under the bridge as he chopped at the carrot, watching as Satya stirred the sauce, making sure it didn't burn and stick to the pot. Once he was finished with the cutting, he added the vegetables, watching as Satya added some extra ingredients, making the sauce into a gorgeous smelling soup.

Slowly, both of them dipped a spoon into it and had a quick taste, looking at each other for their reactions.

"You see…" Satya smiled, the usual sarcastic tone in both her voice and the facial expression gone, "… A little bit of order never hurts."

"Alright, alright. Maybe I'll let you help out again more often." Lucio hated to admit it, but the vegetables really did improve it. The sauce he'd made was nice, but that was it… it was nice.

The soup was something you'd probably have on a fancy restaurant menu.

"And maybe I'll let you work without a recipe."

"Really?"

"… No.


	55. Chapter 55

Prompt from EdgyGenji: Fine! I request for a sequel of this prompt where Mercy is avenged (referring to Chapter 47)

…..

If there's one thing that Genji learnt after the fight with his brother, it's that hating someone was easy.

Love was hard.

He'd been ignoring Winston's calls ever since the funeral… Angela's funeral.

They'd all talked about a strategic plan against Talon, something that would take month to plan out, thinking of every possible outcome.

He wasn't going to wait that long.

Angela had been his friend ever since he first came to Overwatch… yes, in fits of pain he'd accidentally broken her nose. He'd apologised with very expensive chocolates, which she'd gratefully accepted (although she stated it wasn't necessary due to her healing staff, her nose having healed up almost instantly).

They bantered with one another. Angela would try and cook him traditional Japanese food, only to burn it slightly (he never minded).

He missed her.

…

The warehouse, when Genji reached it, was empty.

It took him five minutes to get in (only because he gave up trying to hack it, before stabbing his sword into the lock).

It was overt, but then again, that was the point.

The sniper was dead.

…..

The sandy roads reminded him of Angela's hair, how she'd pin it up round the back of her head during busy times

The shack that he'd reached stunk of petrol, almost like Talon had wanted to burn it down, but failed to finish the job.

He did the job for them.

The healer was dead.

…..

It was a long drive down, down, down, past places that were covered in an almost permanent layer of sand and dust. The sky never seemed to end over the horizon and everywhere looked the same.

When he finally reached the tiny apartment, it looked deserted.

The computers had been recently used though, and there were recent coffee stains on the table.

The hacker thought he'd left.

The hacker thought wrong.

…

Tracking the ghost was hard. No sign of him anywhere in America.

Which was why Genji was now in Mexico City.

He bought disguises from street vendors. The sky was scorching, making his cooling systems work overtime in order to prevent over-heating.

The ghost was left as a package for Overwatch.

Maybe they could help him.

….

The last stage of his journey was the hardest.

The roads seemed harder. Longer.

The murderer was covering his tracks well.

Leaving the car a few streets away, Genji snuck into the apartment complex casually, silent as he walked through the corridors, keeping his ears open for anything unusual.

There were witnesses.

A woman with two small children.

Genji knew this.

It didn't stop him from shoving his sword through the murderers eye anyway, keeping the pressure until the twitching stopped.

It felt good… even though killing could never feel good, it felt good all the same.

Revenge never really ends anything.

He was too late to save Angela, and he would never forgive himself for that.

Ignoring the children crying, blood staining the bottom of his feet, Genji left.

Revenge was never going to heal anything.

The world still felt the same, and the cold feeling in his chest was still there. The last name had been crossed off of the list and it meant nothing to him.

It was over.


	56. Chapter 56

Prompt from SugarMercy: During an event (attack/mission gone wrong) the team quickly bundle into their mode of transport, a few minutes later a question is directed to the barley conscious Strike Commander. Angela tries to shake him awake but he is borderline unresponsive, she removes Jack combat uniform to reveal a large patch of blood pouring from a gunshot wound. To make it even worse the bullet was poisoned, and the effects are only just beginning.

I'm sorry, but I've written so many hurt Jack stories that the recovery part was left out.

…..

It's said that you never hear the bullet that gets you.

As someone who had been shut multiple times, Jack could testify that this was bullshit.

He hadn't heard today's bullet though.

He could remember him and the rest of the team running onto the emergency transport, collapsing onto seats as they shot into the sky.

The pain didn't register until they were already halfway home, the rest of the team gathered around the centre table in order to discuss what exactly went wrong.

It was the blazing agony that distracted him from whatever they were talking about, it was only when Angela started patting him on the cheek, that he even realised they were talking to him.

And then everything went dark.

….

"JACK!"

Angela let out an uncharacteristic curse as she helped Jack to the ground, her hands already stained with the blood that nobody had even noticed in the chaos.

Ripping the uniform, she cursed again when she noticed the green tinge on the edges of the wound, Jack starting to convulse as he was caught in a seizure.

"POISON!" she snarled, turning to a shell-shocked Lucio, "We need to get him stabilised, now! Lena, get to the nearest hospital as soon as possible!"

…

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" Angela screamed, just as the ship touched down on top of the nearest hospital (probably annoying several emergency helicopters that were hoping to touch down), "LUCIO, WE COULD DO WITH A LITTLE SPEED HERE!"

"On it!"

Almost as soon as they entered the hospital, Angela was taking control, eyes on the heart monitor, as the heartbeat on it started to slow down dramatically. Roping in both Doctors and nurses, she made her demands, heading towards the first empty room that she could see.

"STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP ME!"

"Ummm, ma'am!" A nurse nervously piped up, "You can't just- " She stopped instantly when Angela spun around and glared at her, "- N-Nevermind!"

"Good…. Now. Help. Me!"

…

Jack lay catatonic on the bed.

Recovery was assured, but the toxin was new and could not be cured immediately. The poison would have to work its' way out of system and one by one, Jack's senses would return, starting with touch.

Not useful when he was unconscious.

Not sure as to how long she'd have to wait, Angela took a seat by his side, glancing at the clock every so often, one hand in Jack's as she squeezed it occasionally.

Visitors flowed in and out of the room, leaving cards and gifts on the bedside table

At ten to four in the morning, Jack finally returned the gentle pressure.

He would live… and when his hearing came back, he was in for the lecture of his life.


	57. Chapter 57

Prompt from Matthew: Jamie has PTSD from many traumatic past issues, but one of his most common is storms. Mako is out on a mission with Mercy Rien Tracer Dva and Lucio. A huge thunder storm hits the area over the base where everyone else is staying and Jamie's PTSD hits him bad. Mccree notices the lack of Junkrat around the base and goes to his room to find him huddled up in the corner with his knees to his chest and hands over his ears shaking. Mccree checks on him throughout the week and sees the softer side to Jamie that people don't see often. (NOT HIGHBOOM SHIPPING! JUST FRIENDLY/PROTECTIVE MCCREE TAKING CARE OF MY TRASH BABY) Mako comes home, hears the news and is grateful. (Plz add in some Soft Cowboy Hugs with my trash baby)

…..

He woke up to the sound of rain battering the roof of the base.

Mako was out there.

He tried to gasp, only to feel like Mako was actually siting on his chest. His throat was tight as he shuffled over to the corner and curled up as tight as he could. You had to make yourself as small as possible, otherwise the rain would start burning away parts of your skin.

He couldn't breathe… he needed to call out for Mako, he needed to call him back to the shelter.

"Mako!" he whispered, "Mako!"

….

Jesse frowned at the CRACK of thunder that echoed throughout the base, before glancing around the sitting room. There were a lot less people in the room than usual, on account of a mission to Africa, but there was definitely someone missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jamie?"

Various "No's" piped up from all over the room, but no-one seemed especially concerned.

"Does anyone know if he's okay?"

Again, a lot of shrugs and vacant expressions.

"Right… well I'm going to check on him."

No reaction.

Jesse rolled his eyes and headed out of the room, quickly making his way over to Jamie and Mako's room. Upon opening the door, he frowned at the sight of Jamie huddling in the corner.

"Jamie? Junkrat?"

Jamie seemed to wheeze, his eyes growing wide at an unseen danger. He looked terrified.

Jesse could understand that feeling.

"Hey Jamie…" he moved to sit by the younger man, wrapping one arm around him, "… It's okay, I'm here."

"Gotta get inside!" Jamie whimpered, "Gotta get Mako away from the burning!"

Burning?

The thought hit Jesse like a bullet…. What if Jamie thought he was in the Australian Outback, with the acid rain that usually came with the thunder storms over there.

"It's okay." He continued to whisper, "It's just thunder Jamie. You're okay in here. Can you breathe… please."

Jamie shook his head.

"Right, well I'm going to count to three. Breathe on three, okay? One. Two. Three."

Nothing.

"Breathe, dammit!"

Still nothing… and Jamie was started to wheeze slightly.

"Junkrat, you need to breathe right now! Don't make me go and get Ana!"

A few more tense moments passed, before Jamie finally sucked in a desperate breath, a far larger lungful than he expected as it knifed down his throat, sharp and soft, hot and cold all at once.

"Crikey!" he croaked, the entirety of his throat dry as he tried to swallow some saliva, "Wot happened?!" He then realised there was an arm around his shoulders, as he turned to face a frowning Jesse, "Hey McCree…" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes "… why are you in me room?"

"You were having a panic attack…" Jesse said, voice deathly quiet, "… A bad one, to the point where ya stopped breathing!"

"A panic attack?" Jamie frowned. He didn't remember that.

As if on cue, there was a flash of lightning, followed by the CRACK of thunder as the rain hit the window even harder. Jamie jumped at the sound, biting his tongue, before moving to burrow his face into Jesse's chest.

His heart was running about a 100 miles an hour, and Jesse was stroking the tufts of hair that were still there.

"It's not acid rain…" Jesse was mumbling, "… it's not going to hurt you. It'll all be over soon."

Jamie just shook his head.

"It's alright Jamie, you're allowed to be scared."

"'M not scared."

Jesse just remained silent, continuing with the soothing motions as the storm continued, waiting until Jamie fell asleep… falling him soon afterwards.

…

"McCree."

Jesse barely stirred at his name, arm tightening around the figure curled up against him.

"McCree."

He was definitely awake at the sensation of someone kicking him in the leg.

"Huh, what- " Glancing up, Jesse's eyes widened at the sight of Roadhog standing above him… and then he registered that Jamie was still in his arms, "There was a storm!" he blurted out desperately, "He was panicking so I decided to help him and- "

"- Thank you." Mako leaned over and lifted Jamie into his arms, "Jamie still has nightmares about the acid rain. He saw animals and people killed from that stuff. I rushed back as soon as I heard the news."

"… Is he going to be okay."

"No… but he won't be as bad."


	58. Chapter 58

Prompt from Rikusolo84: I'd like to see and Mercy trying to get Pharah and Zarya to go to a spa and get all kinds of girly treatments. Because they think they need to relax in a way that doesn't involve exercise

…

"Angela… remind me again why you're doing this to us?"

Mercy rolled her eyes, "You both need to relax… without straining your muscles to the point of collapse."

"We find that relaxing…" Zarya grumbled, "…none of this lying down and having skinny women rub me."

"Stop complaining and just enjoy yourselves."

As they approached the front desk, Fareeha and Zarya shuffled uncomfortably next to her, looking around in disgust. The music was too calming, and the fountains were turning a funny colour.

"I do not like this…" Zarya muttered, leaning over to whisper in Fareeha's ear, "… there is something off here."

"Enough."

Both women tensed up at Angela's stern voice, as she turned to face them. "Look, I understand that neither of you want to be here, but you don't really have a choice… don't make me order you."

"Order us?"

"I can take you off all missions until you go through with this." At the silence, Angela couldn't help but triumphantly smirk, "Excellent… now follow me."

As they walked towards the female section of the spa, with manicure areas, massage rooms and other torturous devices, Angela walked over to a manicure section, as Fareeha and Zarya both succumbed to the experience, heading over to the sauna.

They were even more tense then when they arrived.

They took a couple of seats in the sauna, large towels wrapped around themselves as they tried to avoid the attention of the other women in their, not wanting to be drawn into their conversations. Their brooding quickly turned to alertness, as a familiar female figure strode in.

Widowmaker.

It didn't take long for the Talon sniper to see them either, and from there, it didn't take long for a fight to break out.

As Zarya grabbed one of the hot rocks from the basin to try and hit the sniper over the head, Fareeha whipped her towel off (much to the shock of the other women in there) and tried to use it as a whip. When Widowmaker tried to grab the towel, Fareeha grabbed it and yanked it, pulling the sniper off balance. Fareeha then wrapped the towel around the other woman's neck, desperately trying to subdue her.

Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relaxed.

Even if she was fully naked in a sauna, with several woman running out (all cooing about the possible gossip behind the fight) and Talon agents running in.

Between the pitchers of cucumber infused water, the iced towel and several pints of hot water, Zarya managed to take care of the rest of the Talon agents, loosing her own towel in the process. Once the floor of the sauna was a mess of blood, coal and knocked-out agents, the pair made their way back to the locker room to get changed.

Zarya had a bruised rib or two, and blood was dripping down from a cut on Fareeha's forehead, as she dragged an unconscious Widowmaker behind her. Silently, the pair got changed, tying the sniper up before heading back into the main entrance hall.

"ZARYA! FAREEHA!" Angela stormed after them, having watched them stride past her in shock, "What the hell are you doing?! What happened?"

"… We were relaxing."


	59. Chapter 59

Prompt from Ryan: Hey and for another prompt, can we have some Mchanzo please? Maybe showing one of them being overprotective or jealous of the other during a mission or time when they have to hide their feelings? Don't know if I like ticked of jelly Mccree or worried Hanzo though.

…

Jesse moved around the dance floor and Hanzo couldn't drag his eyes away.

They didn't know how the rest of the team would act… he had to look away.

But the casual sway of Jesse's hips made him just… want.

The music got a little bit louder as Lucio started whooping in glee, bouncing up and down. It was a simple celebration. Another victory against Talon and their agents.

It was what everyone needed though.

"We're not as blind as you think we are you know."

Hanzo was ashamed to admit that he did jump slightly…. Jesse was just far too distracting. Another factor was that Ana was… well, he'd been raised with ninjas, and Ana would give them all a run for their money.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ana stepped closer, a knowing smirk on her face. "You can't lie to me… I know when someone is hiding something."

Hanzo remained silent. If he didn't say anything, then Ana couldn't tell that he was lying.

"Everyone knows that Jesse is yours…" Ana whispered, her healthy eye darting over to the dance floor, where Jesse was backing away from someone from another department, "… well, almost everyone."

Following her gaze, Hanzo immediately tensed up at the sight of the other man clearly flirting with his… Jesse.

Jesse had never explicitly stated that they were an 'out' couple, and so Hanzo had remained silent for him.

He wasn't going to let this pass though.

Ignoring Ana's smug smirk, Hanzo pushed himself to his feet and strode over to Jesse and the… intruder.

"McCree."

Jesse spun around, his face flushed with alcohol and exertion, a frown on his face as Hanzo sent the other man scurrying away with a simple glare on his face. Before the cowboy could say anything, Hanzo pulled him down so that he could whisper in his ear.

"Ana says you are mine."

Jesse stood there in stunned silence for a few moments, before smirking. "Is that what you want?"

Placing two hands on Jesse's hips, Hanzo started to move him backwards, until he practically had the cowboy pinned against the wall. "What do you think?" he whispered.

Jesse shivered slightly, his eyes going glassy, "I think this party is overrated."


	60. Chapter 60

Prompt from Battletag: Hayda: During a fight gets her mech blown up by Widowmaker so instinctively Lucio and 76 go to her aid but she is quickly apprehended and/or cornered by Reaper. Lucio is left having to deal with Talon agents and Soldier is left to get Hana, who he sees as his daughter. Reaper might be mad that Jack never saw Jesse as his son or blame him for moving on, leaving Soldier to decide whether he lets Reaper take or kill Hana, or if he forcibly takes her back, essentially deciding between who he loves more, Reaper or Hana.

…..

Everyone was aware that 's mech had exploded.

Nobody could miss the bang as Widowmaker hit a vital part of the mech, sending something in over-drive.

Nobody on Overwatch's side missed it.

Nobody on Talon's side missed it.

"Lucio, with me!" Soldier 76 ordered, knowing that with his athletic abilities and Lucio's speed-boost, they might have a chance at reaching Hana before anyone else did, "NOW!"

"On it!"

Leaving Ana and Mercy with the rest of the team, knowing that they were more than capable of keeping the team alive while he went to save .

They should have beaten everyone there.

They should have.

"Hi Jack." Reaper hissed, keep one shotgun aimed at Hana, who had been backed against the wall, and the other at the newcomers, "Nice to see you again."

"Reaper." Solider 76 growled, "Let. Her Go."

"Why?" Reaper tilted his head to the side, "Don't tell me you care for her Jack? And here I was thinking that you wanted anything but children."

Both Hana and Lucio glanced at one another, confusion written all over their faces as Jack audibly sighed.

"Jesse was different Gabe, and you know it."

"Why?" Reaper waved his gun at Hana, "She's the same age he was when he first came to Overwatch… but you couldn't see anything except his past."

"Gabe- "

"- All bow down to the fearless Strike Commander!" Reaper knocked, his sinister laughter echoing throughout the area, "Preaches about giving people second chances, but only if you're a nice little girl, not a victimised teenage boy."

Reaper had lowered both shotguns, with Soldier 76 doing to same as their argument grew more incensed, prompting Hana to rush out of her corner and run into Lucio's arms, sighing in relief as he pulled her away from the arguing pair.

"Jesse was a criminal! A criminal who refused to take orders and spent half of his time messing about on the shooting range!"

"He was a kid! He needed us!"

Glancing over at Lucio and Hana, Reaper suddenly disappeared before reappearing behind them, hitting Lucio across the back of the head and knocking him out.

"Lucio!" Hana cried out, trying to move towards her boyfriend, until Reaper grabbed her, sticking one of his shotguns up near her head, his finger tensing on the trigger.

"You were wrong Jack… admit it, or you lose her."

Lucio groaned from his position on the floor, clearly not able to run to Hana's aid as Jack hesitated.

"Come on Gabe…" Jack tried to plea with him, "… Gabe, you don't have to do this."

"Choose Jack. Admit you were a dick back in the day, admit what you did wrong… or lose her."

There was a brief moment where it was uncertain what Jack would do… and then he lowered his weapon.

"Alright Gabe…" he whispered, "… you're right."

"About. What?"

"… About how I treated Jesse. I think... I was jealous."

Even Reaper seemed stunned at this, his grip on Hana loosening slightly. "What?"

"It was just you, me and the others for years…" Jack explained, "… just us against everyone else… and then you decided to keep Jesse and- and it felt like your whole world suddenly revolved around him. Around some gang member, who killed six of our men before finally getting caught."

"He was a kid!"

"I know that now…" Soldier 76 sighed, "… And I do regret how I treated him. How I ended up treating you because of it." Another deep sigh, "I-I was wrong."

Everyone fell silent.

Even the fighting in the distance seemed quieter.

"Now let her go Gabe."

Reaper was silent for a few moments, glancing between Jack and Hana, almost as though he was at war with himself. And then his grip on the shotgun tightened, moving to aim it back at Hana's head.

"I lost my son…" he hissed, "… you should lose your daughter."

Lucio's eyes widened in alarm as Hana squeezed her eyes closed.

A heartbeat passed, as Soldier 76 darted forwards, gun up near his shoulder, before he brought it down heavily on Reaper's head, grabbing Hana as the Talon agent fell to the ground unconscious.

"Come on." Solider 76 ordered, pulling Lucio to his feet, before heading off towards where the ship was parked, "We need to get out of here."

As they quickly headed in that direction, Lucio finally mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Sir… what he said about you, him and Jesse…. Is that right?"

Soldier 76 tensed up briefly, before turning back to face them. "Yes… as much as I hate to admit it, how I treated Jesse in the past was wrong. I'm sure you've noticed how… distant we are."

"Because of back then?"

"Because of back then." Soldier sighed, "I can't agree with what Gabe did… but he treated Jesse right." He straightened up, "What happened here today? None of this gets mentioned to Jesse, am I understood?"

Before either of them could understand, he was gone.


	61. Chapter 61

Prompt from Kaylee: Junkrat has to go for a check up with Mercy and has never actually had one before, so he's nervous.

…

"Good morning Jamison…" Angela gave him a soft smile, "… come. Take a seat and let's have a look at you."

Jamie didn't move, fingers clutching onto the doorframe as Roadhog pressed up against his back. Orange/Brown eyes darted all over the room, widening at the sight of the needles on the table.

"Come on Rat!" Roadhog grunted, pushing the skinnier man all the way into the room, "Nothing to worry about." When it was clear that Jamie wasn't going any further inside, Mako picked him up by the bomb straps and placed him on the examination chair, before taking a seat next to him.

Almost immediately, as Angela moved a little closer, Jamie's hand shot out to grab Mako's, squeezing it so tightly that if he were any bigger, he might have actually done some damage.

Maybe.

"She's not going to hurt you." Mako tried to reassure him, frowning as Jamie shuffled further and further away from the poor Doctor, "Don't make me pin you to the chair Jamison!"

"Mako…" Angela sighed, "… maybe, if I go through your check-up first, it'll reassure Jamison that nothing is going to happen."

Cautiously, Mako agreed, listening as Angela talked her way through the procedures, making her words simple so that Jamie could understand what was happening.

The poor boy still looked like he was going to jump out of his skin.

"It's okay Jamison…" Angela gave him her nicest smile, trying to make him feel more comfortable, "… Why don't I take some blood first, get that out of the way, and then we can- "

"Wot d'ya need me blood for?" Junkrat asked, his voice low and trembling.

"Well, I need to make sure there's nothing wrong with you. Blood can tell you a lot about someone."

Jamie's breath caught as she pulled out a strip of rubber and tied it around his arm, his veins puffing up under the skin.

"Wot ya gonna do with it?" he asked, his breathing coming in faster and faster.

Again, Angela smiled at him, taking his arm gently in her hand, scanning it for a good vein. "It's just to make sure your body is in tip-top condition! Abnormal levels of anything, could mean potential illness, like diabetes, heart disorders- "

Trying to ignore Jamie's trembling, she poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and swiped it over the younger man's forearm. As she picked up the needle and attached the end to a long clear tube, Jamie's chest started to heave and his breathing grew more panicked again.

As the needle got closer and it seemed like Jamie was going to try and jump out of the window, Mako suddenly reached over and gently encouraged Jamie to look him in the eye.

"You're doing great," He murmured, "You're doing great… just focus on me."

"That's it Jamie, just focus on Mako. All you'll feel is a slight pinch."

Weakly, Jamie forced an "okay" out, eyes squeezing shut as the Doctor grabbed his arm, the sharp point of the needle pressing against his arm. His toes curled and his stomach felt like it was in his throat.

"Jamie, you need to unclench your hand." Angela whispered.

He heard the words, but he couldn't process them. Gently, Mako put his hand back on of Jamie's and pulled his fingers out of the fist they'd made. "Deep breaths Jamie. Deep breaths."

Jamie just whimpered, burying his face in Mako's shoulder, "Is it almost over?"

"Just a bit longer and then it'll all be done."

The metal fingers of Jamie's prosthetic curled up into a ball, as his heart seemed to speed up. He almost felt like he could taste blood in his mouth.

"I don't feel good." His words were rushed and slurred.

"Keep breathing Jamie, slowly."

Before Jamie could reply, he felt something soft being pressed into his arm, "What's that?! What's that?!"

"Just gauze… to catch any that comes out when I pull this needle out."

A shiver ran up his spine, "I-I-I- "

"It won't hurt… deep breaths now."

Jamie did as he was told, as she pulled the needle out.

"See?" She sighed in relief, "That wasn't too bad, right? I'll just put a plaster over the top and then we're all done…. You were very brave Jamison, I hope you know that."

It might have sounded childish, but Angela had gone through this so many times, dealing with new recruits who had never seen a doctor before… they appreciated the reassurance.

"Yeah?" As he was helped to his feet, Jamie instantly straightened up and beamed in pride, "Well, nothing can keep ol' Junkrat down!"

Angela decided not point out that he refused to look at the vial of blood she'd collected from him.

"Thanks." Mako grunted, before gently pulling Jamie out of the medi-wing and down the corridor. Once Jamie was out of ear-shot of Angela, the skinnier man practically collapsed against the wall.

"…. Do you fell ill?" Mako asked, some slight sympathy in his tone.

Jamie just shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as he breathed sharply through his nose. His mind kept going back to the blood, the feeling of the needle in his skin, the smell of that horrible clean room.

It all became too much, and he bent over, almost falling to the ground as the nausea started to over-whelm him. Just before he could be sick, a plastic bag appeared in front of his face.

Just in time really.

"Breathe Jamison… just breathe."

Once he finished, Mako helped him back to his feet.

"S-Sorry Roadie…" Jamie whimpered, "… S-Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Mako lifted him into his arms, "Sleep."

Jamie did as he was told.


	62. Chapter 62

Prompt from Ryan: Can we have some pure talon interactions? Basically Gabriel being the adoptive dad of Sombra and Widowmaker judging from a distance. Idc how you use Moira (aka crazy wine aunt) or doomfist. Thanks for the great writing!

…..

Reaper was trudging through the snow when he heard a familiar shriek, prompting him to hurry up slightly.

Overwatch could be attacking.

He heard another shriek, high and startled…. And then Sombra stumbled into view, chased by Amelie

Sombra's coat was drenched from the knees down. Her newly dyed hair was wet and tangled, hangin around her face and sticking to her cheeks.

As Reaper watched, Widowmaker scooped up a handful of snow, rolling it into a little ball and chucking it at Sombra. It was no surprise when the snowball hit Sombra right in the back, sending the smaller girl flying forwards, hitting the snow face-first.

At first Reaper found himself moving forwards slightly, past instincts coming to the front of his head… Jesse used to hate the snow, after growing up in a desert part of the country…. He nearly went into shock when he first fell into it.

Sombra however, was back up before he could even move half a step, pushing herself to her feet and launching herself at Widowmaker with a howl that was half outrage, half laughter.

She managed to tackle Amelie around the waist, knocking her off balance, as they both fell to the ground. They lay there cursing for a few minutes, before Widow scooped up another handful of snow and pushed it into Sombra's face. She, spluttering madly, pushed herself to her knees and started hitting Widow wherever she could.

Behind the mask, Reaper couldn't help but smile…. Although there was a slight tinge of bitterness behind it. This was how family should be… not the strict rules and regulations that Jack always insisted on.

A snowball hit him in the arm, startling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry Gabe!" Sombra called out, rushing over and smirking (not looking very sorry at all), "Meant to hit Amelie!"

"… It didn't hurt." Reaper grunted, "You need to work on your aim if you meant to hit Amelie…. Considering she's standing in the opposite direction."

"Oh… yeah."

Glancing over at Amelie, it was obvious that the sniper seemed to think that the battle was over, as she turned away and started to head back to the base.

The idea came to him in a flash.

Pushing Sombra back into the snow, he quickly scooped up a handful of snow, hitting Widow in the back of the head, with Sombra squealing in fury beside.

With the pair of them angry at him, both going on the attack, Reaper instantly ghosted away, smirking under his mask as he was chased around the area.

Just like the good old days.


	63. Chapter 63

Prompt from Rikusolo84: how about another scenario where dva and Lucio are trying to explain the concept of a video game to any of the older members of overwatch (like 76, rein, maybe ana, Hanzo, junkrat I'm you choose) when a random member brings up a different game and they all enjoy that one instead

…

"No, no, no!" groaned, gently pulling the controller away from Junkrat, "You'll want to play a rogue! They're the best!"

"Ignore her dude!" Lucio immediately protested, "Mages are way more powerful! You should be a mage!"

"Rogues pickpocket and lock-pick! That's way more up Jamie's street!"

Lucio groaned and rolled his eyes, turning his attention to a stunned Junkrat, "Dude…. Mage, as in magic… or rogue?"

"… Rogue?" Honestly Junkrat looked like he would rather be anywhere else, especially when Hana whooped in glee and ruffled his hair.

"Ha! I win!"

As Lucio and Hana continued to bicker, Hanzo slowly entered the room, drawn in by the loud sound, with McCree following on behind.

"Ummm…. What they arguing about darlin'?"

Hanzo glanced around, taking in the screen, Jamie's wide-eyed expression and Hana's general presence. "Video games." He muttered darkly, remembering Genji's many years glued to the screens in their local arcade.

God knows how many meetings the man had missed because of them.

"Ah…" McCree didn't seem to notice his tone, "… like Mario Cart?"

"What's Mario Cart?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all focusing on Jamie, who was staring at McCree in curiosity.

"Oh Jamie…" Hana wrapped an arm around her new friend's shoulders, "… this is going to be fun."

…

Jamie shrieked as his car ran straight off the track, falling into the vast darkness as he went from second to seventh in a few seconds. "What! How did i- "

"It's Rainbow Road dude!" Lucio, who was sitting beside him, cackled, sending out a red shell that hit Hanzo in the back, stunning him long enough for Lucio to pass him.

The Japanese curses were very impressive.

"This is cruel mate!" Jamie pouted as his car was placed back on the road again. Shooting past the others, he tried to knock Lucio's car off of the road, only to fall off the edge again, "Oh c'mon!"

Hana, who was way in front of everyone else, whooped in glee as she crossed the finishing line, dancing in her spot, before moving over to a struggling McCree and trying to help him, ignoring his protests of "I've been playing this game since before you were born!"

This was evident as he rammed his car into Lucio's and then Hanzo's, speeding into second place and crossing the line.

"Alright…" Lucio rolled his shoulders, "… Challenge accept- HEY!"

"BLUE SHELL!" Jamie leapt to his feet, passing the last pair easily, and crossing the finish line millimetres ahead of them, "YES, YES!"

"NOOOO!"

Passing the small room, Torbjorn frowned at all the noise, "What's going on in there?"

"Video games…" Ana sighed and patted him on the shoulder, "… don't worry yourself about it."


	64. Chapter 64

Prompt from PokeTheGhost: I always had a headcanon that Jamie's hair is naturally curly/wavy but he always brushes it back with a bit of gel to cover up some of the burn marks he has on his head. But maybe the team is at a different base and nobody really base any of their personal belongings other than some clothes. After a quick shower Jamie realizes since he he's so clean his scars and freckles are much more noticeable, when he's embarrassed his blushing is harsher contrast to his pale skin, and he can't fix his hair. Mako however loves when Jamie just leaves his hair be, he likes to see Jamie's freckles too since he thinks they're cute. Jamie is nervous for dinner (since the team usually sits down together if the whole team is there) because he doesn't like his natural look. (You can have the dinner scene however you think works. Like who notices, who doesn't really care, or who thinks he looks nice.) I just really want a fic where Mako just kinda lays with Jamie and kinda explored his body (in a non sexual way lol) SORRY LONG COMMENT BUT I LOVVVVE YOUUUU

…..

The first time Mako noticed, Jamie was running out of the shower, having been dragged in there in the first place.

The sensation of being clean and not covered in ash and smoke, was clearly a foreign feeling for Jamie.

The sight of the freckles shook Mako to his core

"You have freckles."

He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, especially when Jamie practically froze in fear, freckled cheeks turning red. It was then that Mako also noticed all the scars and the wavy blonde hair that was so different from the singed, blackened mess that it usually was.

"I never noticed them before." Mako continued, surprise still in his voice.

"I hate them!" Jamie spat out, fingers running through his clean hair, practically tugging at it, "They're ugly, I hate them."

The sheer venom in Jamie's voice stunned him, and Mako almost felt like he should apologise. He went to sit on their new bed, patting the space beside him, watching as Jamie practically flung himself onto the soft bed.

"Sorry…" Mako grunted, "… I've never seen them before though."

"And now ya think they're ugly and- "

"- No, I don't." Mako slowly reached over brushed his fingers over the freckles, before they moved up to run through the patchy, wavy hair, "They're not blemishes… the hair isn't a flaw… it's unique."

"You're just saying that!"

"When have you ever known me to blow smoke up your ass?" Mako gently reached over and took Jamie's hand in his much larger one, smiling under his mask as Jamie flushed in delight, "I know- can I see them? The freckles?"

Jamie looked over, and Mako could see the insecurity, the hesitancy… and a desire to please. Slowly, he shuffled round until he was facing Mako, hands twitching with the urge to hide himself.

Leaning forwards, Mako studied his lover intently, smiling at the thought that the freckles were all over. His chest, his arms, his shoulder, his back… even disappearing beneath the waistband of his trousers.

Tiny brown speckles that reminded him of stars…. He wanted to map them, memorise them.

Lifting his mask up, he gently pulled Jamie closer and pressed a gentle kiss against his lover's lips.

"You are beautiful." He muttered, once the kiss was broken, "And no matter what, I wouldn't change a thing."

….

It had been quite a night.

It was a novel experience having a lie-in without the threat of other junkers, acid rain or other dangers, and Jamie was clearly feeling so relaxed that he was snoring… surprisingly quiet for how loud he was when he was awake.

This is probably the first time Jamie had slept so peacefully… and a Junkrat at rest was a beautiful thing to behold.

He was sleeping on his side, cheek pressed into the pillow and mouth hanging open ever so slightly. The wavy blonde hair that Mako had spent a good portion of the night combing his large fingers through, fell in front of his eyes. With the freckles and the hair combined, Jamie actually looked his age, even a little bit younger.

As he had noticed last night, the freckles looked like constellations all over his face.

Mako could no longer resist. He reached over to brush a thumb down the slope of Jamie's cheek, continuing the motion until Jamie's eye twitched and he let out a soft sigh.

"Knock it off Roadie…" he mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Never."

Rolling onto his back, Jamie stretched his arms above his head, yawning in the process. He turned back to Mako with a slow smile, eyes bright but not quite wide awake. "I still don't like them." He muttered.

Mako just reached out again, softly touching Jamie's cheek again.

The younger man clearly wasn't expecting that, sucking in a shocked breath and almost holding it for a moment. He seemed uncomfortable still, prompting Mako to pull his hand away.

"They really do bother you." Mako said softly.

It wasn't a question.

Jamie blushed, making the freckles and scars stand out even more. "I'm not… used to it. Not exactly much love for me out there, mate."

As Jamie shook his head, almost to back up his statement, Mako's attention was drawn back to the wavy locks of blonde hair that started to brush against his forehead. He reached out to touch out the hair, watching as Jamie's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Beautiful." he murmured without even thinking about it.

"My… freckles?"

"I like them… especially when your face is clean."

"It's weird…" Jamie started to gesture wildly above the blankets, voice rising in volume and increasing in speed, the words smashing together, "… my freckle are weird!"

"Jamie- "

"- It is though!"

"No." He caught Jamie's hands with his own and looked him directly in the eye, "They're not."

Jamie didn't seem to know what to say, so Mako simply kissed him, hoping that conveyed well enough what he didn't dare to say.


	65. Chapter 65

Prompt from CantBelieveItsNotGay: Can I request all the OG Overwatch ,reminiscing and telling the new Overwatch about how fatherly Reaper76 were to him , and his friendship with Genji . With photos and videos included and a bit of McHanzo with him seeing all of Jesses family.

…..

"So, what was McCree like back then?"

The question seemed to stun the older members of Overwatch, with many of them glancing at each other, as though silently begging for someone else to answer.

"McCree was… troubled." Ana eventually confessed, "Especially when he first came to Overwatch. His parents were killed when he was a teenager, the Deadlock gang bullied him into joining their ranks, forcing him to kill and maim whenever ordered, on pain of death… it took him a long time to trust any of us."

"He bonded with Reyes quickly though…" Soldier 76 grunted, breaking his silence. For the longest time, he'd just sat in the corner, listening to the stories of old, "… And Reyes loved him."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, before Ana cleared her throat, "You loved him as well if I recall Jack… don't tell me you've forgotten how worried you both were when Jesse was kidnapped that one time?"

*********Flashback*********

"Geroff! Geroff!"

Jack smirked as Gabe pinned Jesse to the mat once again, ignoring how the thin limbs waved about, trying to hit Gabe in a sensitive spot.

"Come on Jesse, you can get out of that hold."

"No. I. CAN'T!"

Gabe cackled as Jesse whined in frustration, tightening his grip ever so slightly. "Come on nino… You know what to do."

After a few more minutes of frantic struggling, Jesse went limp and tapped out against the mat, sighing in relief when Gabe finally let him go.

"…. Sorry." He muttered sulkily, feeling more than hearing Gabe and Jack's disappointment, "maybe I can try again?"

Gabe and Jack glanced at other, before Jack fondly sighed, moving over to sit next to Jesse, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "We can always try again tomorrow. Why don't me and Gabe show you how it's done?"

"But every time you guys spar, you end up almost making out…" Jesse grimaced, smirking as Gabe rolled his eyes at him, "… any chance we could just skip the lesson and go out for ice cream?"

Groaning, Jack turned to Gabe and rolled his eyes, "This is all your fault you know."

"What? How?"

"You're spoiling him!"

"I'm spoiling him?!"

As the pair bickered, Jesse rolled his eyes and started to get ready to leave.

These talks always ended in them getting some ice cream.

…

"One of these, we're actually going to stick to the training plan…" Jack grumbled as they walked through the strangely quiet streets, "… Ana is starting to give me that look."

He didn't need to specify what look it was… Gabe had often been on the receiving end of it as well.

Less than a block away from the ice-cream store, there was the sound of brakes squealing, people screaming, before a loud CRASH.

"Stay here." Gabe ordered Jesse, Jack already running towards the scene, "Call the emergency services!"

"Got it!"

******Pause in flashback****

"The crash was too neat though… cut brake lines, no injured parties in either car. We knew something was wrong, so we decided to go back and get Jesse in order to head back to the base." Soldier 76 sighed, "But Jesse was no-where to be seen."

The younger members all leaned forward, eyes wide as they waited for the rest of the story.

"They must have only just grabbed him…" Soldier 76 sighed, "… because a van came tearing out of the closest alleyway and I don't know how Gabe knew, but he knew that Jesse was in there."

******Flashback******

"Borrowing this!"

Usually, Jack would protest the way Gabe pulled the poor motorcyclist off of his bike, throwing him to the ground and climbing on top… but Jesse was gone, and Gabe had the scent. Climbing on behind, Jack clung to the other man as they sped after the van.

But it was too late.

As they turned the corner, they quickly realised that the van was gone.

"Shit!" Gabe growled, dismounting and running forwards slightly, as if the van was just going to appear out of nowhere, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

*****End Flashback****

"Talon were easy to track down and we had Jesse back before the sun even set that day… but Gabe didn't let Jesse out of his sight for over a week." Solider 76 sounded like he was rolling his eyes behind his mask, "I think Jesse was considering getting captured again just to get away from him."

"I was."

Guiltily, everyone spun around to see Jesse leaning against the door-frame, a smug smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"The boss was driving me mad!" He groaned, moving further into the room, taking a seat next to Hanzo (who was starting to look a little guilty, having been caught joining in with the gossip about his boyfriend), "I had to get away somehow." Jesse then glanced over to Genji and winked at him, "Lucky our little ball of rage and hatred arrived, huh?"

The curse words that Genji used would have made even their Father blush, and Jesse seemed to know that.

"With how angry Genji used to be because of- "Jesse nervously cleared his throat, before shaking his head, "- everything that happened, Gabe had to focus on him instead."

"Did you two get on?" Hana piped up, all the younger members focusing on Jesse instead.

Jesse thought to himself for a few moments, before smirking, "He hated me."

"I did." Genji confirmed, "He was loud and annoying."

"So, nothing's changed then?" Hanzo couldn't help but pipe up, flushing slightly as Jesse turned and winked at him.

"You love me when I'm loud and annoying."

As Hanzo's blush deepened, everyone giggled. Once everything had calmed down, Lucio spoke up. "So, when did you guys become friends?"

Silence.

Genji and Jesse glanced at other, before Jesse finally spoke up.

"Mexico City?"

Genji nodded, "The 'God' incident?"

Almost instantly everyone's attention was peeked.

"God incident?" Hana smirked, leaning forwards, even as Soldier 76 groaned behind them.

"Please, not this story."

As Jesse motioned for Genji to continue, he wrapped his other arm around Hanzo and pulled him closer. Partly because he wanted to and partly because he knew that Genji was going through a difficult time back then.

There was always the chance that Genji might accidentally let slip some of what he was thinking all those years ago…. Some of the curses he used back then to describe Hanzo, made even Gabe blush sometimes.

"So…" Genji began, "… Mexico City, around the time of the Day of the Dead. We'd already finished out mission, but there was no chance of leaving until the next week, so Gabe agreed that we can celebrate for a bit… and then me and Jesse ran into the cult."

"A cult?"

Both Genji and Jesse burst out into laughter.

"Trust me, when a crazy cult sees you as Gods, and swear that they would kill us if that weren't the case, you go along with their plans." Jesse chuckled, "I don't know how much food and gold we got, but with the constant threat of being killed in the air, you bond pretty quickly."

"Jesse would help when things got… painful." Genji confirmed, shifting his shoulders slightly, making it clear what he was talking about, "We tried to escape several times, but- "

"- Gabe ended up saving us instead." Jesse finished, "Well, him and Jack."

"You two took half the gold they'd given you, smuggling it away in bags only for the bags to break…" Soldier 76 groaned, "… they broke, and the noise woke the cult up, and we were all chased out of Mexico!"

As Jesse and Genji rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly, the rest of the group cackled. Any attempts to hear more stories about the pair's exploits were soon forgotten as Reinhardt started to tell them about his own adventures (with Torbjorn telling him to pipe down several times).

With the rest of the group distracted, Hanzo nudged Jesse in the side and silently gestured for the cowboy to follow him. They made their way to their shared room.

"I never ask you about your time in Blackwatch." Hanzo began, walking over to the bedside table, picking up the group photo, "I always thought that time brought you too much pain."

"… It did, once upon a time." Jesse gently took the picture from him, encouraging Hanzo to sit by his side, "But if Soldier 76… Jack can look on things that happened back then fondly, then so can I."

Silence.

"I have some old videos of Genji being beaten up by Lena… want to watch?"

"Are you in it?"

"I'm the one laughing behind the camera."

"… Why not."


	66. Chapter 66

Prompt from HHQFandoms: Soldier being jeaslous of his step-son (I giess that's the most accurate term) is an actually very interesting concept, and I honestly want some general Overwatch/Talon family with Reaper and Soldier as the devorced dads, Widow as the edgy and/or emo teenage daughter, and Jesse and Sombra as the two middle sibling who always fight, as the little kid, Rein and Ana as the grandparent-y people, Doomfist and Pharah as the cool aunt and uncle, Moira as teh wine aunt, Mercy as the cute helpful aunt who helps everyone and Torb and Brigitte as the neighbours and the Shimadas along with Zenyatta as the other neighbours.

Couldn't fit in the neighbours, sorry :S

…..

Amelie ignored her Dad's shouting as she stormed up the stairs to the spare room (not even her room anymore), slamming the door behind her.

"You sound annoyed cherie."

Spinning around, she noticed the open window and the figure lying on her bed.

Gerard.

"I hate him…" she snarled, gesturing down in the general direction of her Dad, "… this is why I chose to stay with Papa. I just had to sit through an entire dinner of him saying horrible things about Papa and he acts like he did nothing wrong during the divorce!"

Gerard watched the outburst in silence, knowing better than to speak while Amelie was in this sort of mood, but he was ready for the moment when the anger subsided into weariness. When it did come, Amelie sagged against the wall, forehead pressed to the cool wallpaper. Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed, allowing herself to relax against Gerard's chest, letting him support her weight. "I can't do anything…" she whispered, "… I can't fix this."

Gerard knew that it wasn't really appropriate… but damn Jack for doing this.

Damn him.

…..

Her parents were fighting again.

That's all they seemed to do lately.

Hana's seven-year-old brain didn't understand that her parents were getting a divorce, and that's why they were fighting. All she knew was that they were yelling, and her other two, older sisters and big brother were sad because of it.

'Why can't they just stop?' she thought desperately, 'Why can't things just go back to the way things were?'

It was almost one thirty in the morning and Hana was curled up in her bed, Gameboy having lost its charge almost two hours ago, leaving her to cuddle up with , her loyal teddy…. Her teddy wasn't helping at all.

As her parents' voices got louder and louder, she curled up tighter and tighter. By the time two o'clock rolled around, her parent's had stopped fighting, but Hana still couldn't get to sleep, tossing and turning for a bit, before giving up. She slipped out of bed and crept to Jesse's room.

She was surprised to see Olivia in their as well.

"Hana…" Jesse sighed, "… what are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep… why are you two still awake?"

It was unusual to see Olivia and Jesse not bickering about something, as they both tuned to one another before sighing wearily.

"Come on." Jesse invited Hana to join them, "Climb up."

She did so eagerly, and they all curled up next to each other. There was silence for a few moments, before she quietly spoke up again. "Jesse…. Olivia?"

"Yes Hana?"

"Why don't Daddy and Papa love each other anymore?"

Olivia was the first to speak up, "We don't know…" she paused, "… When I asked Papa, he said that they still love each other, but they weren't in love with each other anymore, so they're getting a divorce."

"Oh…. They still love us though, right?"

This time, it was Jesse who spoke up, "Of course they do… Papa said we're going to be a family even if they're not married and don't live together anymore."

The silence was prolonged, as each child was lost in their own thoughts… the divorce, their conversation, the fighting…

It was all just too much.

…..

Reinhardt paced back and forth in the side room, dressed impeccably in a suit and tie as he and his wife waited, with Fareeha (their daughter) and Akande (a friend of the family) there as well

"Reinhardt, please…" Ana sighed, "… please sit down."

"I can't… what if- "

"- The Judges will make a decision that is fair to both Gabe and Jack." Ana sighed, "And we've got to trust them to make that choice."

Before Reinhardt could reply, the door swung open and Gabe stormed out, collapsing into a nearby bench, prompting everyone to rush over.

"Gabriel?" Fareeha cautiously spoke up, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Gabe sighed wearily, "They're splitting the children up. Jack managed to convince them that I was a bad influence on Jesse, so he gets custody of him and Hana, and I get Amelie and Olivia."

"You?" Ana frowned, "A bad influence on Jesse? You took that boy in even when there was no hope for him!"

"I know that… but the judge wouldn't listen."

"DO we even get to say goodbye to them?"

Gabe shook his head, burying his face in his hands, "I get some weekends, but right now, Jack is taking them straight to his new home…. It's over."

…

"Aunt Moira, Aunt Angela…." Hana looked up at her two aunts, who had volunteered to look after her for the day, "… can I ask you something?"

Moira took another sip of her wine as Angela nodded eagerly, "Of course darling. You can ask us anything."

Hana took a deep breath. She had been avoiding this topic for so long, "Is there…. Is there any chance of Daddy and Papa ever getting back together?"

Angela's face fell, and she glanced over at Moira, who avoided all eye-contact, taking another sip of wine. It was clear she didn't want to answer.

"Hana…" Angela sighed, "… Darling, I can't- I can't say that there is. There's a lot of… a lot of pain on both sides, and I don't think they'll be able to move past it."

"But what happened? I asked Papa, when I get to see him, but he always changes the subject, and Daddy's never said that he doesn't love Papa… so why can't we be a family again?"

This time, Moira spoke up, rubbing her temple wearily, "There… a lot of stuff happened. They both did things that were wrong."

"But- "

"- Your Papa realised that he would never come before your Dad's work and your Dad hated being given the cold shoulder. So, he looked somewhere else for comfort."

"Daddy…. Loved someone else?"

Angela opened her mouth to protest, but Moira quickly cut her off. "Yes… Jack did chest, and Gabriel was very angry about that. He pushed Jack away and Jack did the same to him, and eventually the rift was too much to bear. That's why they're not together anymore."

"Moira…" Angela sighed, before gesturing towards Hana, who was crying silently, "… I think we need to change the subject."

"I hate Daddy…" Hana whimpered, "… why do I have to live with him?"

"We- "Angela sighed, holding out her arms for Hana to jump into, "- It's complicated sweetie."


	67. Chapter 67

Prompt from Jello_Boi: Hey next you should do some Genyatta like just Zen reminding Genji he is amazing or Genji introducing Zen to the others and then worrying that the others won't like Zen or just ANYTHING really

…..

It was hard not to like Zenyatta.

Genji wasn't sure what it was…. Maybe it was due to being raised by monks, maybe it was his natural pacifist nature. Even when he first arrived at the Temple, determined to hate everyone and feeling betrayed by yet another 'family', he couldn't bring himself to hate the young omnic.

Over time he healed (probably because it was impossible to say no to anything Zenyatta suggested), and soon, it was time to return.

Maybe he should have warned his brother about his omnic partner when they reunited… but feelings were running high that day, and revelation like probably wouldn't have been appreciated.

When he and Zenyatta finally arrived at the new Overwatch base, he was relieved when the majority of his old friends accepted his partner without hesitation. He expected it of Jesse and Lena, they always were the kind ones. Reinhardt was also very welcoming, as were Angela, Ana and Fareeha.

The younger new members, Hana and Lucio were also very welcoming.

There were the few who didn't come forward to meet Zenyatta, as Genji knew there would be. Torbjorn, the Russian lady, the two Junkers… they had suffered at the hands of the omnics and Genji didn't want to push them.

Better that they find out about Zenyatta's charm by themselves.

Hanzo was the one Genji was worried about.

He really wanted Hanzo to like Zenyatta.

The sakura flowers in the omnics hands were a bit of a surprise.

"What are you doing?" Genji asked, tilting his head to one side in confusion, "Why are you- "

"- is it not traditional to bring flowers when meeting your boyfriend's family?"

Genji wanted to explain that it was usually just with Mother's…. but then he thought about the look on Hanzo's face when presented with these flowers, and he paused.

"Yeah…" he slowly stated, "… yeah, flowers will help."

Hanzo wouldn't know what hit him.

….

Genji wished he had a camera at the moment that Zenyatta handed Hanzo the flowers.

He honestly didn't know that his brother's face could go that red. There was no doubt that something would snap before all this was over but at the moment, Jesse seemed to be keeping Hanzo calm.

"Your friends seem very nice Genji." Zenyatta reported as they finally found a quiet corner away from the others over the course of the night, "But you still seem tense? What is troubling you?"

"I cannot help but feel like everything went too smoothly." Genji sighed, "And I'm worried that you will not like it here."

"Oh?" Zenyatta tilted his head to one side, "You are concerned for me?"

Not noticing the slightly different tone, Genji nodded frantically, "Yes, yes, yes!" he exclaimed, "I doubt that anything would have changed since the last time. Lena is loud and far too enthusiastic in the mornings. Jesse will pester you none stop." Panic was starting to sink in, "I think Solider 76 hates everyone, but there are several of them in there that hate omnics and they are being polite about it now, but- "

"- Genji." Zenyatta took Genji's hand, "It is fine."

"But- "

"- I love you Genji." Zenyatta interrupted again, "I think I can take a few cruel comments."

Genji was silent for a few moments, before leaning over and gently resting his head against Zenyatta's forehead. "I love you, you know."

"I know. And I love you too, Genji."


	68. Chapter 68

Prompt from KuletXCore: Emily gained powers, and she has yet to tell Lena about it.

…

Emily watched the training session in silence, a soft smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend zap all over the place, teasing the other members of her team.

When Overwatch was first set up and Lena joined, Emily had felt excited to be dating an actual superhero… now she just felt guilty.

Lena had been so worried when she got caught up in the explosion, that Emily didn't dare tell her about the aftermath.

Sighing again, she turned away from the others, eyes darting towards her own hands as she clenched them into a fist.

"Emily?" Lena sounded very concerned as she made her way over.

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong? You're seem…. Upset love."

As Lena went to sit by her side, Emily sighed wearily, "You love me… right?"

"Yeah, more than anything!"

Emily still wouldn't look her girlfriend in the eyes, "And if I was keeping a secret from you? What about then?"

There was a brief pause, before Lena cautiously spoke up again, "I would still love you… do you still love me?"

"More than anything." Emily pushed herself to her feet and helped Lena to her feet, "I-I need to show you something."

…

"Emily… why are we here?" Lena asked cautiously as they entered the large training room, "What's wrong?"

"Just… don't be mad." Spotting some metal weights in the corner, Emily stretched her hand out in that direction, concentrating heavily on them. Slowly, the weights started to lift into the air, wobbling slightly, but eventually staying steady.

When she placed them back on the ground and turned to look at her girlfriend, she winced. "It all happened after the explosion." She whispered, "I know that I should have told you straight away but- "

"- that's amazing!" Lena interrupted, eyes wide in glee as she pulled Emily into a hug, "You're awesome! You have metal powers!"

Lena sounded so happy… she didn't sound angry at all.

"I bet if I found something metal to sit on, you could make us fly!" Lena darted off to find something metal to sit on, eventually returning with a metal bin lid, "This'll work!" She sat on the lid and Emily made it zoom around the room, beaming at the delighted giggles Lena let out.

When Emily finally worked up enough courage to sit on the lid herself, they made their way up to the roof of the base.

"This place is wonderful." Emily sighed, "And it's nice up here, just the two of us. The relative peace of the area. It's amazing."

"You're amazing."

Emily flushed in delight, "You mean it?"

"You're amazing, with or without powers." Lena wrapped her arms around Emily, before kissing her on the nose…. And then on the cheeks… and then on the mouth, "Love you!"

"Yeah, I love you too."


	69. Chapter 69

Prompt from terrafied: I thought some R76 cuddles and relaxing would be nice!

…

Gabe grabbed Jack's wrist and tugged at him until the blonde man was sprawling across his lap, "I want cuddles," He whined, with a grin.

"You could have just asked." Jack grumbled, situating himself against Gabe's side and pressing up against him as the other man laughed. Gabe wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, with the other one reaching up to gently stroke blonde hair.

"You're no fun." Gabe chuckled, "I don't need to ask you, I just grab you and hold on until you stop wriggling."

"Bully. And here I was going to get you a cup of coffee."

Rolling his eyes, Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek, tugging on the man's waist until he was sitting on his lap sideways, tracing patterns on his hip.

"Is that a no for coffee?"

Gabe continued to play with the blonde hair.

"Big baby." Jack sighed, shivering slightly at the light touch of Gabe's fingers against his hip and spine. Gabe hummed in agreement, lightly tugging on the hair until Jack looked him in the eyes… which only prompted Jack to stick out his tongue.

How could Gabe resist kissing him?

Once they parted, Jack huffed out a breath, "I thought you just wanted a cuddle, not a full on make-out session?"

"I am cuddling!" Gabe insisted, muffled from where his mouth is pressing against Jack's throat, having tucked his head back under the other man's chin when he started playing with Jack's hair again.

"Not very well!"

Gabe pushed Jack until he was sprawled out on the sofa, with Gabe then moving to lie on top of him. "I am the best cuddler in this place…. That's how I won Jesse over you know."

"It wasn't anything to do with the threat of sending him to jail if he didn't join?" Jack settled back against the couch, letting his eyes slip closed, comfortably tired and ready to nap.

"Oh sure, just go to sleep." Gabe muttered, breath fanning against Jack's collarbone as he started to settle down as well.

Hours later, even when their backs ached and Jesse was cackling over the picture he'd taken of them, they didn't regret it.


	70. Chapter 70

Prompt from Matthew: Anyway, my prompt is it's Jamie and Mako's first anniversary (of course they didn't start dating before overwatch since they had to be "strictly professional" but they still did have feelings for each other) and the team is happy for them (well most of the team) Later on that night Jamie wants to talk to Mako about things that have been bothering him, like how he feels bad he can't remember important things sometimes, or how he gets really anxious and upset out of nowhere sometimes. But he gets really emotional when he talks about his radiation sickness, and he talks about how his health could get drastically worse at anytime, and how it could be fatal. (Lots of emotional comforting from Mako here) after Jamie feels better Jamie says something like "you know one of these days i think you'll just have to marry me" (end however you want)

….

Mako never thought that he'd fall in love with someone like Jamie. He had a hard time showing it and an even harder time expressing it, but he was in love. He loved the way Jamie looked at him, as if he was the most important person around. He loved the way Jamie seemed unable to contain himself, often blurting out how much he loved it Mako whenever he could.

On their first anniversary, they decided to have a nice meal together in the base. Jamie was talking about something random, gesturing wildly as Mako stared at him, smiling underneath his mask. By the time they were halfway through their meal, Jamie seemed to realise what he was doing and flushed right up to the tip of his ears.

"It's cute." Mako reassured him, as Hanzo and McCree entered the room, quickly grabbing something to eat for themselves, before leaving. Jesse smiled warmly at the sight of them, even as his own boyfriend avoided all eye-contact with them.

When they were finished, they both decided to head back to their shared room, Mako's large hand encompassing Jamie's as they headed back. When they were finally in the privacy of their own room, Jamie leaned up to kiss Mako on the cheek.

"Mako…" he whispered, "… can I talk to ya about summit?"

Slowly, Mako nodded, taking a seat on the bed and encouraging Jamie to sit next to him. After a few minutes, Jamie finally spoke up. "I don' remember me parents… is that bad? I mean, I know I was a kid when they died, but I don' remember anyt'ing about them. I'm always on edge, me bones feel like they're vibrating sometimes. I get tired and upset and I can't do anyt'ing! I just wanna crawl into bed and sleep for ten years some days."

Towards the end of his speech, he sounded more tired and more defeated.

"I just… thought you should know before we get all serious and stuff."

"Anxiety is nothing to be ashamed of." Mako muttered.

"I can't keep it together!" Jamie almost yelled.

"Nobody is expecting you to." Mako gently pulled Jamie onto his lap, forcing the younger man to look him in the eyes, "Anxiety is a terrible thing. Some days it's just out of your control and that's okay… you just need a little extra support. I can do that."

When Jamie remained silent, Mako lifted him into his arms before lying him down on the bed, lifting his mask up and kissing Jamie on the lips. Once they broke apart, he then moved Jamie to one side, and lay down next to him.

"You know you're allowed to feel like this, right?" he murmured, wrapping Jamie in his arms.

"… Wot about me radiation sickness? The one that the angel warned me about?" Jamie whispered, "Me memory's only gonna get worse."

"I know."

"Me hair keeps fallin' out."

Mako's large fingers slowly started to brush through the patchy blonde hair, smiling softly as Jamie snuggling closer, practically purring at the sensation.

"Seriously though…" he muttered into Mako's chest, "… with how me memory's going, you'll have to marry me soon, or I'm not gonna remember."

Well… that was an idea.


	71. Chapter 71

Prompt from terrified: I'd like to see a continuation, this story has potential. (referring to chapter 66)

….

Jesse felt someone crawl into his bed at about 2am… and then someone else ten minutes later… and then someone else five minutes after that.

"Are you guys kidding me?" he muttered, wincing as Hana elbowed him in the stomach. Amelie was pressed up against his back, with Olivia resting her head on his legs.

For a moment, it looked like he would just be able to go back to sleep… until Hana's voice piped up again.

"Jesse? Amelie?"

"…"

"You two sleepin'?"

Jesse sighed, opening his eyes to see Hana's face very close to his own, "Hana, go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"Everyone else is though!"

Once again, there was a brief moment of silence, before Olivia decided it was her turn to speak up. "… Jesse?"

"Guys, please!"

As Jesse turned over and buried his face in the pillow, Amelie chuckled and pushed herself into a seated position, looking over at the two younger girls. "Aren't you two tired by now?"

"… Do you ever get scared?" Hana asked, prompting Jesse to pull away from the pillow.

"Why would we get scared?" he asked, frowning at the look on his little sister's face, "Do… do you two get scared?"

In the dark, the two youngest nodded.

"What about?"

"Daddy and Papa." Hana whispered, with Oliva nodding in agreement. Jesse however, found himself wincing at how his little sister's voice cracked slightly.

"Y-yeah." Oliva muttered, "They're going to leave…. We're scared that they're going to split us up."

Amelie pulled the two girls into a hug, sending a worried glance at her brother. "Do not be scared." She whispered, "They will never split us up."

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."


	72. Chapter 72

Prompt from Scarlet: Would you consider doing an Anahardt thing next- with a cameo from Pharah? I know it isn't the usual, but I think Reinhardt taking care of Fareeha when she is little or Ana and Reinhardt embarrassing her in public when she is older would be sweet.

…

Ana gently encouraged her daughter to go inside, helping her out of her coat as Reinhardt walked through the door.

Fareeha was still crying.

"Maybe we should have just gone for a walk instead." Ana sighed, lifting Fareeha into her arms, cradling her and wiping away the tears, muttering sweet words in her ears.

Reinhardt was visibly frustrated, "How dare they say something like that." He kept his voice low, not wanting to scare Fareeha, but it was clear that he was angry, "How are you not angrier my dear Ana?!"

The toddler was starting to calm down now, still sobbing, but quietly in her mother's arms. "I am angry." Ana sighed, heading towards Fareeha's room, "But we can't change what other people think about us."

Following the pair into the small room, bending down slightly to try and avoid knocking any of the toys off of the shelves, Reinhardt sighed, "I know… I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the pair and kissing Ana on the top of the head.

"It's okay. Why don't you help me put her to bed?"

As soon as she was tucked into bed, Fareeha almost instantly fell asleep, snoring a little as she cuddled her teddy.

Reinhardt gently stroked her head, before taking Ana's hand and leading her out of the room. Checking that she was still asleep, they walked into the living room. There, Reinhardt captured Ana's lips with a passionate kiss, almost apologising for the frustration earlier.

After a while, Ana took a step back, "Do you really want to waste time kissing me?"

"It's not a waste of time liebling." Reinhardt kissed her again, "Why don't we watch a film and have some ice cream?"

"Sounds like a plan." As Reinhardt headed into the living room, Ana slapped his ass affectionately, "Go and sit down, and I'll get the ice cream….and choose a good film please!"

As Ana grabbed what little ice-cream they had left in the freezer, Reinhardt looked for something on the TV, only to find nothing, as he reported to Ana dejectedly. Ana just smiled, handing him a bowl of ice-cream, "Maybe a DVD then."

Reinhardt gratefully accepted the ice-cream, smiling when he realised it was his favourite flavour. Ana was always so thoughtful to him.. or at least, so he thought until a chunk of freezing pink ice-cream ended up on the tip of his nose.

"Hey!"

Ana smirked and leaned in close, licking the ice-cream from his nose.

"Liebling, what are you doing?"

"Eating ice-cream." She smeared another spoonful of ice-cream on Reinhardt's lips, "It tastes better this way."

Reinhardt had to agree.


	73. Chapter 73

Prompt from GeneralSherman; Recently, Michael Chu revealed on the Blizzard forums that Baptiste and Sombra became close friends when they were both in Talon, and I think it would make for a great story to find out how they became friends and to deconstruct just what that friendship entails. I'd love to see just how their friendship came to be, how legitimate both of them consider it, how much Baptiste knows about Sombra's work in unraveling the Conspiracy, and just what kind of deal Sombra, as ever the manipulator, has cut with him to serve her own ends.

….

Sombra never really knew Baptiste well until their second Christmas together.

Whilst some members of Talon were still going out on missions, the younger members were instructed to stay at the main base. Sombra's way of passing the time was taking old quizzes that decided what animal you were

"What are you doing?"

Startled by the sudden interruption, Somba glanced up at the intruder and frowned. As a hacker, she'd never really had much interaction with the healer.

This was new… this was change.

Slowly, she gestured at the screen. "Finding out what animal I am… a mouse annoyingly enough."

Baptiste nodded, "May I try?"

"Be my guest."

When Baptiste got a dog, Sombra couldn't help but nudge him in the side. "Loyalty… sounds about right."

Baptiste just nodded.

It was from there that they became good friends.

…..

In their fourth year of being friends, they had their first night out together, throwing back drink after drink as they just talked about the past.

….

In their fifth year, Sombra massively screwed up and found herself fighting against the higher up members of the organisation. Guilt, anger and regret raced through her as she sat on her bed, physically shaking from pent up energy.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"Sombra?"

She looked up as the weight of someone else sitting was pressed onto his bed. Baptiste was sat in front of her, a nervous and worried look on his face.

"You here to shout at me too?" She asked, trying to appear more confident than she felt.

"I don't think I need to say anything… they'll forget about it soon." Baptiste sighed, "Just…. Stay strong. You're the best hacker in this place, they won't kick you out over a small mistake."

The words were reassuring and Sombra felt a little better after hearing them.

"Thank you."

…..

When Talon was forced to push against Overwatch, assassinations and other such violence becoming the norm, Sombra noticed Baptiste pulling away from everyone, eventually forcing her to confront him.

"What's been up with you lately?" she asked, "You've been acting all loco!"

"…. Do you ever think that maybe what we're doing isn't right?"

His answer stunned her for a moment, before she adopted her usual sneer. "What are you blabbering on about?!"

He didn't react to the tone, eyes still focused on something unseen.

"It reminds me of home…" he whispered, "… people must go to sleep terrified, thinking that they could be next, that their home could be next." He shook his head, "It's wrong."

Really, she wasn't surprised when he left…. Hurt and betrayed… but not surprised.

Several years later, with both Talon and Overwatch having gotten back on their feet, Sombra could hardly believe her eyes.

Baptiste standing there… on the opposite side, next to that bitch of a doctor.

Sombra felt like her heart was breaking as they stood face to face with each other. They'd cared for each other and been good friends… hatred filled her and thinking back, Baptiste would consider himself lucky that he actually survived the fight.

When back at the Talon base, alone in her room, Sombra felt the anger turn into grief. Grief for the friend who betrayed her, grief for the time she wasted on him. She grieved and grieved…. The only thing that kept her going, was the thought that she might be the one to kill him.


	74. Chapter 74

Prompt from PuppetFan: Bobyatta, because literally there is no fanfics out there. Also headcanon Bob knows ASL.

….…

Zenyatta slowly made his way over to Bob, who was looking a little lost as his mistress was dragged away in handcuffs.

"We will take care of you." He said reassuringly, "Do you have anything to take with you?"

Bob just stared at him, making Zenyatta worry slightly.

Slowly, Zenyatte pulled up the data banks for ASL, something which Monyatta had insisted on him learning when he first arrived at the temple, before the young omnic was willing to speak.

/We can help. \\\ he managed to force out, fingers feeling clumsy, /The j- \\\ He stopped, suddenly forgetting the sign for plane or jet. Before he could go back to vocalisation, larger hands covered his own as they manipulated his fingers into the correct positions.

Awkwardly, Zenyatta repeated the sign as Bob gave him an encouraging nod.

"Thank you." He then held out his hand for Bob to shake, "My name is Zenyatta."

Bob returned the handshake, before signing something that including the letter B, presumingly his name. He then pointed at Zenyatta and signed something unfamiliar.

"I am sorry?"

Bob repeated the sign slower, waiting for Zenyatta to repeat it, before pointing at Zenyatta.

"Oh!" Zenyatta heard his fans working overtime as his face started to over-heat, "You are referring to me?"

Bob nodded, and Zenyatta knew that his fans were working overtime.

"Thank you." He whispered, before repeating the sign for 'jet' and 'go'.

Bob hesitated for a few moments, nodding as they headed over towards the Overwatch jet. As Bob settled in, Zenyatta found herself sitting next to Genji.

Despite the mask, Zenyatta knew that his student had a 'cat got the cream' look on his face.

"So… Bob?"

When he made the sign for Genji to shut up, the ninja's laughter echoed through the ship.


	75. Chapter 75

Prompt from KuletxCore: Can I get a part 2 lol (referring to chapter 8)

…

After the sixth or seventh time Lena sneezed and blinked back to where she was three seconds ago, Emily found herself rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"You're sick."

"No, I'm not."

Lena didn't look her in the eyes, pulling a hankie out of her pocket and quickly blowing her nose.

"Oh yeah…" Emily smirked, "… I've seen dead people look healthier."

"This is Overwatch, dead people look fantastic. I take that as a compliment!"

Emily just raised an eyebrow, "You're a pile of snot and unhappiness, and if I catch this, I will never forgive you."

"We can sick twins as well as time-travelling twins!" Lena cackled, shoving a tissue up her nose to try and stem the flood.

"Lena, blow your nose and let's get you to bed."

"But- "

"- We don't have a mission, and even if they did need someone with these abilities, I am sure I'll be able to handle it."

"This is a conspiracy!" Lena whined, "You're trying to replace me!"

"No, I'm trying to help you get better." She managed to encourage Lena to blow her nose, "Come on, let's get you in bed before you get everyone else sick."

"You're just going to leave me then?"

Emily chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm your girlfriend. I have to take care of you, and if that requires getting sick for a few days, that's fine. You can just make it up to me later."

….

When they got back to their shared rooms, Emily helped Lena to get changed into some comfortable pyjamas and get into bed, before zipping to the kitchen to make some soup.

Homemade of course.

The smell made her stomach growl as she filled a big bowl, carrying it over to Lena on a dinner tray to place on her lap.

"You're not allowed to leave until all this is gone."

Lena mock saluted her, an amused smirk on her face.

Grabbing a bowl of her own, Emily sat next to Lena and switched on the TV. As soon as Lena finished, Emily beamed at her before grabbing her hands.

"Come on, let's get you washed."

Lena seemed relieved at that, muttering something about 'hating being sick'.

As they stripped, Emily couldn't help but feel glad that Overwatch had enough money to provide everyone with bathtubs large enough for two people. Despite the steam making her nose run even more, Lena sighed in relief as the hot water soothed her aching muscles, sighing happily as Emily started to clean her, softly rubbing over her flushed skin.

Once they were both clean, Emily helped Lena out and drained the tub.

"Okay, back into some coy pyjamas and back to bed."

Lena leaned against her as she helped to pull on her pyjamas, ducking her head to bury her face into the crook of Emily's neck. For a while, they both just stood there, and Emily ran her hands up and down Lena's back soothingly.

"I love you." Lena muttered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too…. Now bed."

Lena obeyed without complaint, with Emily crawling in beside her and allowing Lena to snuggle up next to her. Emily ran her fingers through Lena's short brown hair until the other woman went limp, finally falling asleep.

With a small smile, Emily closed her eyes and fell asleep too.


	76. Chapter 76

Prompt from KuletxCore: Jack Morrison doesn't actually have legs. That is why Sombra can hack them.

…

"Dammit!"

Hearing the cackling of a familiar voice, everyone turned to fire blindly in every direction. There was a yelp, before the familiar sound of Sombra disappearing could be heard.

Behind them, on his hands and knees, was Soldier 76.

"Jack!" Angela rushed over, falling to her knees beside him, "Jack, are you okay, did she- "

"- Just help me get to my fight."

With a little help from McCree, Angela did, only to notice that Jack couldn't seem to straighten out his feet or put any pressure on them at all.

"Dammit… Bitch!" Jack cursed, surprising everyone, "Fuck! Bitch!"

"Ummm, ye alright?" McCree asked nervously.

"No, I'm not alright, she hacked my legs!"

Silence.

"Ummm… what?"

Before the others could interrogate him further, Angela glared at them all. "Enough." She started to pull Jack towards the ship, "We will discuss this at a later time."

Quickly, they made their escape.

…..….

Once they were in the Medical wing, Jack was helped to a bed, lying on top of it and wincing in pain.

"Sooo…" Jesse nervously spoke up, "… What was all that back there?"

Angela and Jack glanced at one another, before Jack wearily sighed. "There were… complications after the explosion in the previous Overwatch. Almost half of the building landed on top of me and- "He stopped and sighed, "- Well, there was only one way to get me out."

The implication was clear, and Jesse nodded in sympathy.

He'd gone through the same thing after all.

"Angela got me the prosthetics a few days after I was fully healed."

"Hmmmm." Angela frowned, "And then you used them to run away as far as you could."

Jack looked a little guilty at this, nervously clearing his throat. "We have a problem if Sombra starts hacking prosthetic limbs." He sighed, "Too many have that disability, and not many of Talon are encumbered by this." He turned to Torbjorn, "Is there any way we can prevent this from happening again?"

Thinking to himself, Torbjorn shrugged, "Not unless you want to go to the basic models? Nothing for her to hack there."

"But also not useful for battle." Jack sighed, "New project…. Figure out how to make prosthetic limbs unhackable."


	77. Chapter 77

Prompt from Matthew: Is there a possibility of a follow up chapter? If so the prompt would be a year later on their anniversary Mako decides to finally pop the question. I was thinking Mako probably went to Brig for help with the ring since it's not like he can go out and buy one without getting stopped by shop employees out of irrational fear. (I wouldn't think they intend on having a big wedding) I think the next morning Dva or Tracer would be the first to notice the ring (kinda forcing the Junkers to explain the engagement) (sequel to Chapter 70)

…..….….

Mako knew about the ring that had been poorly hidden in Junkrat's underwear drawer.

He had been secretly thrilled that Jamie had been brave enough to take the initiative like that, and decided to wait, giving the other junker the chance to propose.

Their second anniversary passed and there was no sign of any proposal. As it got closer to the third one, Mako employed Jamie's friends to probe the matter deeper. Hana and Lucio were quickly on the case.

It took some time, but eventually they reported back that Jamie was scared to propose. When Mako questioned them further, they reluctantly admitted that Jamie was scared because he didn't think Mako would say yes.

Cursing Jamie's insecurities, Mako decided that he needed to take matters into his own hands and propose himself. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the skinny man, which led to him sitting at the kitchen counter, trying to think of the perfect way to propose.

Brigitte wandered into the kitchen to grab some tea, only to pause when she saw Mako sitting there. "Ummm… everything okay?"

She didn't really have any prior experience in speaking to Roadhog, often working on very different teams.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Roadhog finally answered. "I'm trying to figure out a way to propose to Jamison."

"Well… romantic dinners never hurt. Get down on one knee and propose." She then thought to herself, "Maybe a firework or two?"

When Mako still didn't seem sure, Brigritte sigh. "I think, the simple methods are the best."

Not receiving an answer, she headed out, leaving Mako to ponder her words.

Fireworks…. Now that could work.

…

Jamie bounded into their shared rooms, only to frown when he saw Mako sitting on the edge of the bed. "Summit wrong love?" he asked.

Silence.

"Mako?"

Mako took a deep breath, "'M okay." He lifted his mask up and gave the man a reassuring smile, hoping that he bought it, realising that he too had chickened out.

He wouldn't back down next time.

"You sure?" Jamie nervously nibbled at his lip, believing that Mako was mad at him for some unknown reason.

"Yes." And then he sighed, "Screw it."

The look of fear and alarm in Jamie's eyes made Mako wince slightly, but it turned into shock when the larger man got down on one knee.

"M-Mako, what are you doing?" Jamie felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Jamison Fawkes, I believe you are my soul mate. We've seen each other at our worsts, and those worsts were horrible, but we're doing our best now, and there is a reason we don't do this." He had to stop and pull his mask over his face to take a deep medicated breath, "I love you… and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jamie surged forwards and kissed him, "I love you too!"

…..

The weight of the ring was peculiar.

Mako couldn't help but love it though, especially at the sight of Jamie fiddling with it every chance that he got, twisting it around on his finger, almost like he couldn't believe that this was happening.

He had hoped to keep it secret from the rest of the team, however, this dream was squashed when they entered the communal kitchen and Brigritte squealed in excitement.

"He said yes! He said yes!"

The rest of the gathering frowned in confusion, until Jesse spotted the golden rings on Roadhog and Junkrat's fingers. "Well I'll be…" he muttered, "… looks like we've got a wedding to plan."

Mako groaned, even as Jamie nodded eagerly and bounced up and down. "I'm getting' married!"

As the other, younger members of Overwatch went over to congratulate Jamie, Mako couldn't help but smile. He would probably be forever grateful this team had accepted them, and welcomed them in.

Well, the majority of them anyway.

"HAHAHA!" Reinhardt clapped Roadhog on the back, "Congratulations!"

"You guys have great taste!" Brigritte was admiring the ring on Jamie's finger, "This is nice!"

That night, the entire team went to celebrate the engagement, and Mako would always be thankful that he had taken matters into his own hands.


	78. Chapter 78

Prompt from terrafied: R76 hurt/comfort

…..…..….…..….….

"And more juice too, please!" Gabriel called down the hall.

"I know, I know!" Jack couldn't help but smile fondly. In the small kitchen of their small apartment located within the Overwatch base, he carefully prepared the cheese and ham sandwich the way Gabe liked it and poured out some more orange juice.

It was a relief to have Gabe back in such a demanding mood. It meant that he was finally recovering from the wicked strain of flu that Jesse had so kindly infected the majority of Blackwatch with. The young man didn't cope well with the cold.

Thankfully, Gabe's fever had broken yesterday, actually recognising that Jack was there, and he was being picky about his food. And despite usually hating it, Jack was willing to do whatever Gabe wanted after that scare.

He slipped back into the bedroom and gently put the lunch tray on Gabe's belly, but didn't let it go just yet. "You're sure that your throat isn't too sore for this? I don't have the extra smooth butter." He teased

"Oh, ha ha. For that, I'm going to make you feed me." Gabe opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out ridiculously, "Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"You wish." He leaned over to give the man a kiss on the cheek, "So, what are we watching?"

"A classic!"

"…. This is Snow White."

"Yep."


	79. Chapter 79

Prompt from Matthew Number 2: The prompt i was thinking of is that both Genji and Lena are both human experiments who can't really live normal lives. Maybe dive into there relationship with each other and how their circumstances affect their day to day lives.

…

It was the tiniest thing that broke him.

Somehow, he felt fine during the time he was in the hospital. Yes, he was angry with Hanzo, the sight of his new robotic limbs was disturbing and spending so much time in a wheelchair drove him slightly crazy.

But he did the best he could. It was just like having broken limbs… it would all get better eventually.

No. It was something stupid that made him realise just how his life had changed.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, watching as Lena zipped around the room, collecting pots, pans, utensils and ingredients, piling them all up in her arms.

"You need a full English breakfast love!" she said, as the collection grew higher and higher, "I make this for Emily all the time, you're going to love it!"

Jut as she was about to set it all down on the counter, a bag of spices fell off the top of the pile and onto the floor.

Reflexively, Genji went to pick it up, before he stopped a realised that he couldn't do it – not with one limb intact, Furiously, he cursed in Japanese, tears pouring out of his eyes.

They just wouldn't stop.

Lena set the pile down on the counter, zipping over and pulling him into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." She whispered.

But Genji knew she was lying. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

He skipped dinner that night, having completely lost his appetite, mind rushing over all the things he couldn't do as he lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He couldn't ever go home… not with his brother ruling over the Yakuza now.

He'd lost his independence. No more counting on himself… someone would always be there to make sure his new limbs didn't completely give out on him. He couldn't ever go back to his carefree life, these muscles weren't used to swordplay, no women would ever want to be with him.

He would have cried if he had any tears left.

There was a knock on his door, before Lena cautiously opened it and peeked in, "How ya feelin'?" she asked

"Its all over…" he mumbled, his voice hoarse, "… It's all over."

"No, it isn't."

Genji wanted to snap at her, scream at her and ask her how the hell she could believe something like that… and then he saw the look on Lena's face.

She looked devastated.

"You know how I know that it's not all over…" she whispered, "… because I've been where you are! After my accident, I couldn't do anything. My back hurt because of the new weight on my chest, every time I sneezed, I blinked forwards or backwards in time, Emily couldn't bear to look at me for a few days because all she could see was this thing… Everyone looked at me with pity, and I hated it." She sighed, "But at least you've got hope, you've got hope Genji."


	80. Chapter 80

Prompt from IDidn'tSignUp4This: How about some McGenji bromance?

…..…..…...…

Jesse McCree had heard his name said many, many times over the course of his life. He vaguely remembered hearing his parents shout it at the top of their lungs, asking him to come back inside for tea.

The leader of Deadlock would hiss it in anger.

Gabe said it all the time, usually right after the word, "Oi!"

So, why did he feel the need to have the newest member of Blackwatch say it?

The first time Genji called Jesse by his first name, it was over a casual game of cards. Jesse was lost in thought, broken when Genji chuckled. "Do you fold Jesse?"

Form that moment on, he made it his personal mission to hear Genji say his name as many times as he possibly can. It's not an easy mission, but Jesse was determined.

The next few times Genji called him by his first name, it was alright… but Jesse needed to hear it more. However, with Genji flashing from mood to mood with every passing day, it was a little hard to get a hold of this friendship.

So, Jesse gave up for a time and focused on bonding during missions.

Unfortunately, missions do go wrong, and he ended up injured. Nothing life-threatening, but enough to make him lose an arm. When he woke up in the infirmary, he realised that a familr figure was sitting near his bed.

"I thought you hated it in here?" he asked, still a little groggy.

Genji just stared at him for a few moments, hands shaking slightly. "I was… worried about you." He eventually managed to blurt out, making Jesse smirk.

Later, after he'd been released, he found himself standing in the middle of his room, suddenly wondering what the hell he was meant to do with only one arm.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in?"

The door opened up to reveal Genji, who slowly made his way inside.

"Come to check on little ol' me?" Jesse asked, cheeky grin and all.

Genji frowned, before he slowly nodded. "Yes. Angela told me you had been released. You look better than expected."

Jesse took a step closer. "How pleased?"

"… Very." Genji took a deep breath, "Jesse…. I would have been… upset should you have died."

"I didn't think you like me all that much?"

Genji looked flabbergasted, "Really?"

"Well… yeah. You always call me by my last name!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Genji rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot… Jesse."

"But I'm your favourite idiot, right?"


	81. Chapter 81

Prompt from Iflifegivesyoulemons & Don'tEvenWhisper : Maybe you could do another part where Sombra is said one who tries to kill Baptiste but only manages to injure him badly before regretting it and taking him to Angela/ or another medic (Referring to Chapter 73) Maybe make it so that they confront each other and batiste tries to persuade sombre to join overwatch or at lest quit talon

….….…..…..….….….

Baptiste fell to the ground midway through the fight, gun skidding across the ground. The pain was deep, but manageable. The biggest concern right now, was finding a safe place to heal.

And then he heard the familiar sound of his healing kit being hacked into.

Through heavy eyes, he saw Sombra kneel next to him, one 'clawed' hand hovering over the blaster burns in his skin. He panted heavily in pain, frowning in confusion when the wicked smirk disappeared from her face, to reveal a look of panic.

"Shit, shit, shit…" she whispered, "… I need to get you help, I need to get you help!" Her hands were over her mouth, "Jean, I- "

"Y-you shot me!"

Sombra couldn't disagree with the facts, shaken and pale, "I-I-I- "

"Angela…" Baptiste whispered, "… I need Angela!"

Sombra instantly shot to her feet, clearly preparing to run, only to hesitate. "If I get her… are you going to be alright?"

"I'll live… if you're quick."

As soon as he finished the sentence, Sombra was gone, hopefully racing away to fetch help. Less than ten minutes later, Mercy was flying over, a look on concern on her face.

"Baptiste!" she cried out, "We need to get you back to the medical wing!"

…..

The medical wing was dark, and honestly, Baptiste was completely bored. The burning and itching sensation of having the skin of blaster burns knitting back together was enough to keep him wide awake.

And then he sensed someone in the room with him.

"You can stop hiding." He called out, "I know you're there."

There was a flickering in the corner, before Sombra stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Got something to say?" Baptiste winced as he pushed himself into a seated position, "I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet?"

She just stared at him.

"Really? Nothing to say?"

"…. I hated you." She hissed, "You left me, and I hated you!"

"Talon were nothing more than bullies and terrorists!"

"But they were our family!" Sombra only just managed to keep her voice below a scream, "We were family!"

"A dysfunctional one!" He shook his head, "I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave."

"And join Overwatch?"

Baptiste shrugged, "They were the better option at the time… maybe you should consider- "

"- Never." She started to back away, "I will never join these goodie two-shoes!"

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Baptiste smiled gently at her, "Alright, alright. You don't have to join Overwatch, but at least consider quitting Talon."

Silence.

"Just a thought."

She stared at him for a few moments, before shaking her head and backing back into the shadows.

"Get better soon…" she hissed, "… next time, I won't be so kind."

And then she was gone.


	82. Chapter 82

Prompt from Shadefiredragon: Jesse visiting Hanamura with Hanzo? Maybe Jesse experiencing Japanese cuisine for perhaps the first time?

….….….….….…..…

Jesse could honestly say, that despite the bad history with Hanamura, it really was a beautiful place. Whilst they had to see it from a distance, the Shimada family home was stunning.

He didn't want to think about how much money he spent in the Ginza district (but whatever Hanzo said, he really needed every single thing that he bought), or how long they walked through the parks, where blossom trees lined the pathway.

And now, he was being subjected to a very specialised form of Japanese torture.

"No, no, no." Hanzo smiled indulgently at him, gently correcting Jesse's finger position on the chopsticks, "Like this."

"Like… this?" Jesse stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, carefully trying to pick up the piece of sushi that was on his plate… only for one of the chopsticks to suddenly fly out of his hand and hit another table, who then glared at them.

Jesse didn't think he'd ever heard Hanzo laugh so hard in the years that they'd known each other.

"God dammit." he muttered, face flushing in embarrassment, trying not to look anyone in the eyes.

"That was your fault." Hanzo teased uncharacteristically, a soft, fond smile on his face.

"What are you talking about!? This is not MY fault!" Jesse knew the volume of his voice was starting to attract the attention of everyone else in the restaurant, "It's these! What's wrong with a knife and fork!"

A waiter glanced at their table, before quickly scurrying to another.

Hanzo only laughed louder, unable to contain himself it seemed. He raised his chopsticks to Jesse's eye level, who furrowed his brows, trying to predict what Hanzo's next move would be.

He didn't have time to speculate properly.

Hanzo then proceeded to boop Jesse on the nose with the end of the chopstick, a sly smirk on his face. Jesse couldn't help but laugh, accepting the new pair of chopsticks that Hanzo was handing over.

He became a master shot with practice, so he would master these with enough practice as well.

Hopefully.


	83. Chapter 83

Prompt from IDidn'tSignUp4This: Could we maybe have a one shot of the whole Moira-is-related-to-Emily conspiracy theory, like: Lena's at some family event w/Emily and randomly bumps into Moira, 9r maybe she only meets Emily via Moira

…..….…..…

"Love! Letter for you!"

Emily came stumbling out of the bedroom, hair sticking up at all angles, eyes still weary from sleep. She picked the envelope up, clearly recognising the hand-writing on it and dropping on the table. "Shred it." She muttered, giving it a disgusted look, "It's not important."

"Don't you want to read it? It might be important?"

"It's not." Emily sighed, "Shred it, please?"

"Oh… Okay."

As Emily left the room to fetch herself a cup of tea, Lena quickly grabbed the letter and hid it in her jacket pocket.

Emily was probably too sleepy to realise what the letter was.

….

Once Emily left for work, Lena found herself staring at the letter pensively.

The handwriting seemed familiar.

Slowly, she reached out and opened it up, scanning over the writing.

"My sweet little Emily," it began, the writing barely legible, "I know you probably never want to speak or see me again, but I just want one more chance. I know you remember all those science experiments that we would do together, and I know I hurt you by leaving all those years ago. Your Mother wanted to keep a secret (you know how she is), but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be at the family reunion at the end of this month.

I hope to see you there.

Love from Aunt M.

"Aunt M? Like the wizard of Oz?"

….

"I didn't know you had an Aunt?"

Emily froze in the doorway, eyes widening at the sight of the letter in Lena's hands. "What are you- "

"- Sorry but… I couldn't help it!" Lena winced, "She sounds like she really wants to see you."

Emily rolled her eyes, "She would. Let me guess, she's going to be at the family reunion?" She then narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, "I thought you'd shredded that letter?"

"She sounds nice." Lena avoided the gaze, clearing her throat nervously.

"My Aunt? Yeah, she was always the cool one in the family. We used to do all these weird science experiments together… and then she was obsessed and got locked up for it."

"We're still going though… right?"

At Emily's incredulous look, Lena winced. "It won't be that bad."

"You've only met my Mum and Dad…. My Aunt is an entirely different class."

"I'm sure you're just over-exaggerating." Lena defends, pressing a brief kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, "I'll be right by your side. It won't be so bad."

"You're going to regret saying that."

….

Emily liked her Aunt well enough. She's interesting, intelligent and maybe 70% of the time, she didn't sound completely smug and arrogant. The problem was, was that she was technically a criminal.

Well, not technically.

She was a criminal.

Hopefully someone would catch her before the reunion.

She still yelped in shock at the sight of Lena holding said Aunt at gunpoint in their own home.

"Lena!" She rushed over, getting in between them, "Lena, we need to- "

"- Get back Emily!" Lena glared at the woman over her girlfriend's shoulders, "Moira! Stand down!"

"Lena!" Emily pressed her palms against her eyes in exasperation, "This is my Aunt!" She then turned to the woman in question, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking in on you." Moira replied, "I just wanted to make you hadn't shredded my letter! You are coming to the reunion aren't you?"

Before Emily could reply, Lena quickly spoke up. "Actually, we were planning on going on holiday! For a long time. At least a week!"

"Actually…" She couldn't help but send her girlfriend a wicked smirk, "…. I cancelled that holiday, remember? Because of the reunion and your work?"

Lena glared at her, before lowering her gaze, "Oh… yeah."

"Excellent!" Moira clapped her hands together, "Maybe we can get to know one another more Lena?"

Lena looked ready to cry.


End file.
